Neue alte Freunde?
by xXabsintheXx
Summary: Was würde passieren, wenn Bella Edward als Mensch in seiner Zeit kennenlernt? Sie weiß natürlich, dass sie in der Gegenwart zusammen sind...
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer: Die Twilight Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Nur diese FanFiction...**_

**Prolog**

"Carlisle, sie glüht ja!"

Aus der Ferne konnte ich Edwards besorgte Stimme hören.

Ich lag auf Tanyas Sofa, fühlte mich schlaff und kraftlos und meine Glieder schmerzten. In meinem Kopf hämmerte es unaufhaltsam. Ich atmete flach und schwerfällig. Mit jedem Atemzug hatte ich das Gefühl, mehr Leben aus mir herauszuhauchen.

Ich spürte die Hitze in meinem Körper und ich dachte an den Schmerz von damals, als das Gift von James' Biss sich langsam ausbreitete. Dann verschwamm die Erinnerung wieder.

Diese Hitze war anders. Sie hatte nicht die gleiche Intensität wie das Feuer, von dem ich dachte, es würde mich verbrennen. Dennoch war mir viel zu heiß. Es war als würden sämtliche Wassermoleküle in meinen Zellen verdampfen.

Ich spürte kaum, wie Edward mir seine eiskalte Hand auf meine Stirn legte und diese sich beunruhigend schnell erwärmte. So sehr, dass man denken könnte, Blut würde immer noch durch seine Adern fließen.

Und sie zitterte. Seine Hand zitterte so heftig, dass ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, so etwas jemals bei ihm gesehen zu haben.

Im Hintergrund konnte ich Esme und Rosalie flüstern hören. Waren es überhaupt die beiden? Oder doch eher Tanya und Katrina? Die Stimmen waren zu weit weg und mich zu konzentrieren war anstrengend.

Ich versuchte, meine Augen zu öffnen, doch meine Lider waren schwer und erhoben sich nur ein paar Millimeter. Es waren nur Umrisse zu erkennen. Ich konnte nicht ausmachen, welche zu wem gehörte.

"Edward…?" murmelte ich so leise, dass ich mich noch nicht einmal selbst gehört hatte. Doch meine Kehle schnürte es trotzdem zu und ich musste unweigerlich husten. Ein trockener Husten, der mir im Hals brannte.

"Bella… sch, ganz ruhig." Seine Stimme bebte - da war ich mir sicher - und er holte tief Luft um weiter sprechen zu können. "Es wird alles wieder gut." Er wollte mir offenbar Mut zu sprechen, aber es klang, als wäre er sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er seinen Worten Glauben schenken konnte.

Carlisle zog etwas schmales unter meiner Achsel hervor. Ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass etwas da war.

"Wie hoch…" fragte Edward zögernd und brach mitten im Satz ab. Er musste schlucken.

Ihre Gesichter konnte ich nicht sehen, doch ich hörte, wie selbst Carlisle der Atem stockte, als er viel zu schnell flüsterte. "Sie muss auf der Stelle ins Krankenhaus."

Der Reiz in meinem Hals ließ mich wieder husten, während sich kalte Arme unter meinen Körper schoben und mich empor hoben.

Edwards kühle Brust war angenehm.

Ich spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper zitterte und dann kurz erstarrte, als mein heißer Körper seinen berührte.

Dann legte sich ein taubes Gefühl auf meine Ohren und dunkle Schwerelosigkeit umgab mich. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich diesmal nicht entkommen konnte.


	2. Eine kleine Hürde

**Chapter 1 (Eine kleine Hürde)**

Als ich mich entschloss, es Charlie zu erzählen, wollte Edward es sich nicht nehmen lassen, persönlich bei ihm um meine Hand zu bitten. "Der Sitte halber", hatte er mir gesagt und mich mit seinen goldenen Augen förmlich verschlungen. Wie konnte ich da ablehnen?

Charlie kam an dem Abend spät nach Hause und Edward und ich konnten uns seelisch darauf vorbereiten, wobei es für mich wahrscheinlich schlimmer war als für ihn, auch wenn Charlie immer noch etwas misstrauisch Edward gegenüber war. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn Edward ihm sagen würde, dass er mich heiraten wollte?

Ich rutschte ungeduldig auf dem Sofa herum, was Edward natürlich nicht entging.

Er zog mich fest an sich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Hab Vertrauen."

Sein süßer Atem vernebelte mir mal wieder die Sinne und brachte mich um eine Antwort.

Edward legte mir eine Hand auf die Wange und drehte meinen Kopf, sodass ich ihn ansah.

Er lächelte und sah mir in die Augen. Dann presste er sanft seine kalten Lippen auf meine. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub meine Hände in seinen Haaren. Mittlerweile störte ihn meine stürmische Art nicht mehr so sehr, stattdessen zog er mich noch fester an sich.

Doch dann nahm das Ganze ein abruptes Ende. Edward löste sanft seine Lippen von meinen und schob mich ein Stück weg. Draußen hörten wir den Wagen in der Einfahrt parken.

"Charlie" Ich seufzte.

Edward lächelte wieder und strich mir über die Wange. "Vertrauen", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und nahm meine Hand in seine. Ich schaute nach unten und blickte auf den Ring an meinem Finger.

_Bitte lass es schnell vorbei gehen, _dachte ich. Im nächsten Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf und Charlie kam schwermütig herein. Er blickte ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte matt. "Hallo Bella … hallo Edward." Mir fiel sofort der niedergeschlagene Blick auf und fragte, was los sei. Charlie schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte, er habe etwas Stress auf der Wache. Sofort blickte ich zu Edward und sah, dass seine Augen schmal wurden. Doch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann entspannte er sich wieder. Natürlich wollte ich wissen, was los war und konnte es gar nicht erwarten, mit Edward allein zu sein. "Vielleicht verschieben wir das Ganze", versuchte ich so leise wie möglich zu flüstern.

Edward sah mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an. "Keine Chance!"

Ich seufzte und stand auf. "Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, Dad. Ich mach dir was zu essen."

"Oh ja, danke Bells." Er lächelte mich an und folgte mir in die Küche. Ich nahm einen Teller und füllte ihm Spaghetti und etwas Sauce auf, stellte es vor ihm auf den Tisch und setzte mich ebenfalls. Zufrieden nahm er die Gabel und fing an zu essen.

Edward kam leise in die Küche und als er an Charlie vorbeiging, zuckte der zusammen. "Edward… Schleich dich nicht immer so an!" grummelte er und machte sich dann wieder über sein Essen her.

"Tut mir leid", sagte er mit ehrlicher Miene und stellte sich neben mich.

Ich wusste, was gleich kommen würde und wurde etwas nervös. Edward musste meine Anspannung gespürt haben, denn er strich mir über den Rücken. Als wenn mich das beruhigen würde. Bei seiner Berührung kribbelte alles. Ich drehte ungeduldig den Ring hin und her und war dankbar dafür, dass Edward sich endlich setzte.

Als Charlie fertig war, blickte er misstrauisch auf. Die Stille war ihm nicht entgangen. Ich nahm seinen Teller und spülte ihn ab. Edward räusperte sich - das hatte er noch nie gemacht, also war er wahrscheinlich genauso aufgeregt wie ich - und blickte Charlie für einen winzigen Augenblick prüfend an. Und Charlie blickte geduldig zurück.

"Es gibt da etwas sehr wichtiges, was ich dich gerne fragen möchte."

Charlies Augen verengten sich.

"Es betrifft Bella und mich."

Charlies Augen wurden noch schmaler, was ich gar nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er mich an, dann blickte er wieder zu Edward.

"Ich… möchte Bella heiraten und möchte dich deshalb um ihre Hand bitten."

Während Edward geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete, spiegelten sich in Charlies Gesicht die verschiedensten Gefühlsregungen… Ungläubigkeit… Misstrauen… Überraschung…

Ich dachte, er würde das Atmen vergessen. Oder hatte er absichtlich die Luft angehalten?

Er blickte zu mir. Ich war mir nicht bewusst, wie ich guckte, doch Charlie entspannte sich wieder und… lächelte.

Er lächelte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Charlie lächelte wirklich und seine kleinen, liebenswerten Lachfältchen waren zu sehen.

"Ich hab' mich schon gefragt, wann es soweit ist."

Ich war völlig perplex. Saß da wirklich Charlie auf dem Stuhl? War das wirklich mein Dad? Der, der seit der Italien-Sache ganz und gar nicht gut auf Edward zu sprechen war?

"Aber eines sag ich dir, Edward. Solltest du Bella je wieder unglücklich machen… und sei es auch nur eine winzige Sache…"

Edward fiel ihm ins Wort. "Keine Sorge, Charlie. Das wird nicht passieren."

Charlie blickte ihn prüfend an, dann seufzte er.

Edward stand auf, kam zu mir und nahm meine Hand in seine. Während er mit dem Daumen beruhigend auf meinem Handrücken kreiste, meinte er zu Charlie: "Also heißt das, dass wir deinen Segen haben?" Ich blickte Edward an. Es war undenkbar, dass ihm jetzt jemand etwas abschlagen könnte.

"Wenn es Bella glücklich macht, natürlich. Ich will ihr nicht im Weg stehen."

Ich blickte wieder Charlie an, lächelte und… plötzlich stießen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Warum weinte ich denn jetzt plötzlich? Hastig versuchte ich sie mir wegzuwischen, was natürlich beiden nicht entging. Einerseits weil Charlie mich gerade ansah und anderseits weil Edward

immer noch meine Hand hielt.

Edward lachte und legte mir seine andere Hand an die Wange. Dann küsste er mich aufs Haar und flüsterte "Bella".

Ich sah ihn an und wünschte mir in diesem Augenblick, seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Er hatte denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie in jener Nacht, als er mir den Antrag machte. So unbeschreiblich glücklich war er.

Für Charlie waren das eindeutig zu viele Gefühle auf einmal. Er stand auf und stapfte ins Wohnzimmer. Kurze Zeit später hörten wir auch schon den Fernseher.

Edward blickte mich immer noch an. "Siehst du, kein Problem."

Dann legte er sanft seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich.


	3. Unerwarteter Ausflug

**Chapter 2 (Unerwarteter Ausflug)**

Die nächsten Tage kamen mir hektischer vor als sonst. Alice war mit Leib und Seele dabei, die Hochzeit auszurichten. Und jetzt da Charlie Bescheid wusste, brauchte sie ihre Euphorie auch nicht mehr zu verbergen, wenn sie zu Besuch kam. Sie musste ihm scheinbar jedes, wenn auch noch so kleine, Detail erzählen und jedes Mal, wenn ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, waren sie sofort still, damit ich auch nicht das geringste davon mitbekam.

Darüber müsste ich eigentlich froh sein, doch die Tatsache, dass mir ihre Verschwiegenheit wie ein Presslufthammer entgegenwirbelte, war genauso schlimm, wie die Vorstellung, Alice' Assistentin zu sein.Was für ein grausamer Gedanke.

Charlie hatte natürlich sofort Renée von meinen Plänen erzählt und kurze Zeit später musste ich mir am Telefon geschlagene fünf Stunden die Vor- und Nachteile einer viel zu frühen Heirat - die Nachteile überwogen natürlich - und eine detaillierte Ausführung ihres Jugendfehlers über mir ergehen lassen. Ich versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass sich nur mein Familienstand änderte und ich trotzdem aufs College gehen würde.

Wie wäre wohl ihre Reaktion, wenn sie wüsste, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach und nicht die einzige baldige Veränderung war? Schnell schüttelte ich den Gedanken daran ab und konzentrierte mich wieder darauf, das Haus genauer als sonst zu säubern. Renée hatte sich nämlich fest entschlossen, schon früher herzukommen und Alice zu unterstützen. Der Gedanke, dass die Cullens ganz alleine für die Hochzeit verantwortlich waren, gefiel ihr offensichtlich nicht. Und wahrscheinlich versuchte sie nebenbei, mich doch davon abzubringen und mich zum Warten zu überreden.

Charlie hatte ihr angeboten, im Gästezimmer zu übernachten, doch Renée meinte, dass Phil eh bald nachkommen würde und sie sich deshalb ein Hotelzimmer nahm. Letztendlich konnten sie sich darauf einigen, dass Renée das Gästezimmer solange benutzen konnte, bis Phil da war, um die Kosten zu senken.

"Du hängst dich ja ganz schön rein, Bella", meinte Charlie plötzlich als ich gerade die Wäsche machte. Seit einigen Tagen beobachtete er schon mit einigem Unbehagen meinen übereifrigen Putzwimmel. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass er mir nicht half. Zwar hatte er mir seine Hilfe angeboten, doch ich wollte nicht, dass er sich noch mehr aufhalste. Renées längerer Aufenthalt machte ihn nervös genug und auf dem Revier war scheinbar auch noch nicht alles beim Alten.

Ich sprach ihn zwar ein paar Mal drauf an, aber Charlie blieb schweigsam. Offenbar wollte er mir keine Sorgen bereiten und meinte, ich solle mich ganz und gar auf meine Hochzeit konzentrieren. Obwohl ich doch eigentlich krampfhaft versuchte, gerade das nicht zu tun. Ich musste in letzter Zeit nämlich an etwas ganz anderes denken.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit Charlie sprach, wirkte er heiter und gut gelaunt, doch wenn er dachte, ich sei nicht in seiner Nähe, ließ er die Maske fallen. Seine Niedergeschlagenheit machte mir etwas zu schaffen. Teilweise versuchte ich es mit den Problemen auf seiner Arbeit zu erklären, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es auch etwas mit der Hochzeit zutun hatte. An dem Abend, als Edward ihn um meine Hand bat, wirkte er locker; als würde er sich freuen.Und natürlich freute er sich wirklich für mich, aber wie damals, als er mir sagte, dass er das Gefühl habe, ich würde ihn bald verlassen, wirkte er sehr ernst und nachdenklich. Wahrscheinlich versuchte Charlie sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, was ihm aber schwer fiel. Und ich hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm helfen konnte.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Dad. Mach dir keine Gedanken." Seufzend ging er ins Wohnzimmer, legte sich aufs Sofa und schaute fern. Ich stopfte die schmutzige Wäsche in die Waschmaschine, als mich ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr. "Argh… Mist! Auch das noch…" Wütend zog ich meine Hand unter dem Haufen Kleider hervor und sah, dass in meiner Handfläche eine blutende Wunde klaffte. Mir wurde schwindelig und ich atmete durch den Mund, um nicht umzufallen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Bella?" Charlie musste wohl meinen kleinen Aufschrei gehört haben."Schon gut, hab mich an etwas geschnitten. Ist aber nicht weiter schlimm. Kein Grund zur Panik, Dad." Ich hörte, wie er kurz lachte und etwas murmelte. Obwohl der Schnitt nicht allzu groß war, blutete es sehr stark und ich spürte, wie es in meinen Ohren rauschte. Ich stützte mich auf die Waschmaschine und versuchte, wieder klar zu denken.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung nahmen eiskalte Finger meine Hand. Ich blickte auf. Edward stand vor mir und musterte die Wunde mit ernstem Blick. Ich hatte wie immer nicht gemerkt, dass er hereingekommen war. Dann seufzte er, grinste mich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn man nur einmal kurz nicht da ist…" Ich sog seinen süßen Duft durch die Nase ein und wollte etwas erwidern, doch meine Beine versagten.

Dieses Mal hätte ich wohl darauf verzichten sollen, mir von ihm die Sinne vernebeln zu lassen. Edward fing mich auf und trug mich ins Wohnzimmer. Sofort stand Charlie mit besorgtem Gesicht auf. "Bella!"

Edward legte mich aufs Sofa. "Ihr ist nur schwindelig geworden", beantwortete er Charlies fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und kam kurze Zeit später mit Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsmittel zurück. Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich wieder darauf, durch den Mund zu atmen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir sie ins Krankenhaus bringen. Möglicherweise muss es genäht werden", hörte ich Charlie sagen. "Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", erklärte Edward. Er legte mir seine kühlen Finger auf die Stirn. "Geht es dir schon besser?"

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah, dass meine Hand bereits verbunden war. Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte. "Danke."

"Kein Problem." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und drückte mich sanft zurück, als er merkte, dass ich aufstehen wollte.

"Darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" Charlie blickte überrascht auf. Scheinbar war er in Gedanken versunken und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Edwards Frage ihm galt. "Um was geht es denn?"

"Also, meine Familie möchte für ein paar Tage verreisen…" - ich blickte bei den Worten erschrocken zu Edward und er streichelte daraufhin sanft meinen Arm - "…und wir möchten Bella gerne mitnehmen. Wir wollen ein paar Freunde in Alaska besuchen." Ich entspannte mich wieder.

Charlie riss geschockt die Augen auf, dann verengten sie sich und er dachte nach. "Wenn du 'meine Familie' sagst, meinst du…"

"…alle. Carlisle und Esme eingeschlossen", beendete Edward den Satz. Natürlich konnte er Charlies Bedenken in seinen Gedanken lesen. Ich wartete geduldig auf seine Antwort und sah, dass sich sein Blick entspannte. "Wie lange wollt ihr denn weg bleiben?"

"Nur ein paar Tage. Keine Sorge, wir sind rechtzeitig zu Renées Ankunft wieder da." Charlie hob erstaunt seine Augenbrauen, als hätte Edward seine unausgesprochenen Gedanken beantwortet. Das hatte er wahrscheinlich auch, nur wusste Charlie ja nicht, dass Edward seine Gedanken wirklich las. Dann blickte er zu mir und ich versuchte so normal wie möglich zu gucken, obwohl ich selbst gerne gewusst hätte, was Edward vorhatte.

"Und wann wollt ihr los?" fragte er als er Edward wieder ansah. "Morgen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Charlie ließ sich das Ganze durch den Kopf gehen. Nach ein paar ewig langen Sekunden antwortete er endlich.

"Nein, hab ich nicht." Sein Blick war freundlich, doch für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte ich, Erleichterung darin zu sehen. Allerdings ging es so schnell, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich mir das nicht einbildete. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, warum Charlie bei dieser Sache Erleichterung empfinden sollte. Das war völlig absurd. Man brauchte nur an das letzte Mal denken, als Edward mit mir nach Jacksonville fliegen wollte, um Renée zu besuchen. Da wurde er so wütend, dass ich mir wünschte, so eine Situation nie wieder erleben zu müssen. Und jetzt war genau das geschehen. Und es war ganz anders als erwartet verlaufen. Aber vielleicht beruhigte ihn auch die Tatsache, dass Carlisle und Esme dabei waren. Und dennoch kam mir sein erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck merkwürdig vor. Dann tat ich es aber als Nachwirkung meines Schwindelgefühls ab und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

--

Als ich ins Bett ging, verabschiedete Edward sich, nur um gleich wieder durch mein Fenster zu kommen. Als ich in meinem Zimmer angekommen war, lag er wie immer bereits auf meinem Bett und lächelte mich an. Ich ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss.

Mit gespielter Enttäuschung sah er mich an. "Viel zu kurz." Ich grinste vorwurfsvoll zurück. "Du hast mir einiges zu erklären." Dann wandte ich mich ab, nahm meine Sachen, um mich bettfertig zu machen und verschwand durch die Tür. Nachdem ich soweit war und Charlie eine 'Gute Nacht' wünschte, ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer.

Edward stand vor dem Bett und hielt einladend die Decke hoch. Ich legte mich hin und er wickelte mich sanft in die Decke, damit ich neben ihm nicht fror - wie an jedem Abend. Als er sich neben mich und seinen Arm um mich legte, blickte ich erwartungsvoll in seine Augen.

"Wir fahren also nach Alaska? Zu Tanyas Familie nehme ich mal an." Edward setzte sein schiefes Lächeln auf und ich konnte nicht mehr so ernst gucken, wie ich es eigentlich vorhatte. "Und weshalb?"

"Ich dachte mir, du möchtest sie vielleicht auch einmal kennen lernen. Außerdem waren Carlisle und die anderen schon ewig nicht mehr da." Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, waren die Cullens das letzte Mal in Denali gewesen, als Edward beschlossen hatte, mich zu verlassen. Schnell schob ich die unangenehmen Erinnerungen beiseite.

"Das ist alles?" Ungläubig sah ich ihn an, doch er lächelte nur und nickte.

Nach ein paar Minuten durchbrach Edward die Stille. "Wie kann man sich eigentlich beim Wäsche waschen schneiden?" Es war eindeutig, dass er vom Thema ablenken wollte, doch in seinem Ton lag echte Sorge, als er skeptisch meine verbundene Hand betrachtete und seine Mundwinkel sich ein klein wenig nach oben zogen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "So was kann schon mal vorkommen, Edward. Zum Beispiel wenn jemand vergisst, ein Küchentuch - das man zum Aufwischen benutzt und nicht bemerkt hat, dass in der verschütteten Sauce noch Glassplitter waren - richtig auszuschütteln, bevor man es in die Wäsche wirft."

Edward kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er mich wieder ansah. "So etwas kann auch nur dir passieren."

Ich funkelte ihn an. Er streichelte sanft meine Wange und ließ mal wieder die ganze Intensität seiner karamellfarbenen Augen auf mich los. "Nicht böse sein."

Ich schnappte laut nach Luft und Edward grinste. Dann trafen seine kalten Lippen auf meine. Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen Haaren und zog ihn fest an mich. Sein kalter Körper berauschte mich nur noch mehr, mein Herz raste und ich spürte wie meine Haut brannte. Den leichten Druck in meiner verbundenen Hand nahm ich kaum wahr. Edwards Lippen lösten sich so weit von meinen, dass er "Bella, atmen." flüstern konnte.

Ich japste und musste leicht grinsen, wobei ich seinen süßen Atem geradezu inhalierte. Edward entging das natürlich nicht. Ihm entging nie etwas. Auch er musste grinsen. Dann küsste er meine Halsbeuge, wanderte mit seinen Lippen meinen Hals entlang zum Kinn, über meinen Mundwinkel, meine Wange, weiter zu meiner Schläfe und hinab zu meinem Ohr. "Und jetzt solltest du schlafen. Wir haben morgen viel vor", flüsterte er und begann, mein Schlaflied zu summen.

Jetzt viel mir wieder ein, dass wir morgen Tanyas Familie besuchen würden und leichte Panik machte sich breit. Nicht nur würde ich Irina kennen lernen, die Laurent nahe gestanden hatte, sondern auch Tanya. Die wunderschöne, rotblonde Tanya, die vor langer Zeit an Edward interessiert gewesen war. Plötzlich schossen mir die wildesten Theorien durch den Kopf. Wollte sie vielleicht immer noch etwas von ihm? Wenn ja, wie weit würde sie gehen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen? Wie würde _er_ reagieren? Was würde sie machen, wenn er sie wieder zurückwies? Würde er sie zurückweisen?

Natürlich würde er das. Er liebte mich. Da war ich mir mittlerweile sicher. Und dennoch fühlte ich mich auf seltsame Weise unbehaglich.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Edward hatte meine Anspannung gespürt und nun blickte er mich besorgt durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an.

"Ich hab nur an morgen gedacht und bin ein bisschen nervös. Das ist alles", flüsterte ich, damit meine Stimme nicht zitterte.

Edward lächelte. "Keine Angst. Tanya, Irina und Kate sind schon seit eintausend Jahren abstinent und Carmen und Eleazar sind auch nicht sehr viel jünger. Jeder von ihnen hat sich perfekt unter Kontrolle."

"Davor hab ich keine Angst. Wäre ich in Gefahr, würdest du mich gar nicht erst mitnehmen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werd von dir schließlich besser bewacht, als der Präsident. Obwohl… eigentlich kann man das gar nicht so richtig mit anderen Sachen vergleichen. Mir ist niemand bekannt, der so beschützt wird wie ich von dir…" - jetzt lächelte er noch breiter und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich musste mich konzentrieren, um nicht den Faden zu verlieren - "…ich mach mir nur Sorgen, wie ich auf sie wirken werde. Ihr seid schon ewig mit ihnen befreundet, aber ich..." Meine Ängste wegen Tanya behielt ich für mich.

Edward verdrehte die Augen. "Sei nicht albern. Dich muss man einfach gern haben", murmelte er, als er mich zur Bestätigung seiner Worte auf die Wange küsste. "Ja klar, ich bin sicher, dass jeder _Vampir_ mich gern hat; auf die eine oder andere Weise", gab ich gespielt beleidigt zurück, doch als ich sah, wie Edwards Augen wütend funkelten, bereute ich meine Worte sofort.

"Tut mir leid, Edward", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

"Du weißt, wie ich das gemeint habe, Bella."

"Ja, ich weiß." Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und hoffte, sein Ärger würde wieder verfliegen. Und sein Gesicht entspannte sich tatsächlich ein wenig. Er nahm meine Hand von seiner Wange, küsste meine Handfläche und lächelte wieder. "Und jetzt wird wirklich geschlafen."Dann legte Edward seine Lippen an mein Ohr und begann wieder, das Schlaflied zu summen.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, nicht mehr an Tanya zu denken, während ich sanft in den Schlaf fiel.

**Und wie gefällt sie euch bis jetzt? oO...bald wird´s spannend...;D**


	4. Grübeleien, Nervosität und jede

**Chapter 3 ( Grübeleien, Nervosität und jede Menge Grizzlybären)**

Ich hatte ziemlich unruhig geschlafen. In meinen Träumen tauchte immer wieder Tanya auf. Sie blickte triumphierend, als sie mich von oben bis unten musterte, als wäre sie der Meinung, es wäre ein leichtes, mir Edward zu entreißen. Ihre Schönheit gegen meine Durchschnittlichkeit.

Ich streckte meine Arme nach Edward aus, doch er grinste mich nur an und Tanya zog ihn weg von mir. Sie liefen davon und ich wollte ihnen hinterher, doch ich war zu langsam. Viel zu langsam. Mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Vampires konnte ich nicht mithalten.

Ich wollte Edward hinterher schreien, doch ich hatte keine Stimme.

Plötzlich stand ich auf der Lichtung und Laurent blickte mit seinen purpurnen Augen zu mir. Bereit zum Sprung. Dann wich er zurück und fünf riesige Wölfe kamen aus dem Wald und auf ihn zu.

Sie stürzten sich auf ihn und rissen seinen Körper so schnell auseinander, dass ich gar nicht richtig mitbekam, was passiert war. Dann verschwanden sie mit seinen Überresten wieder im Wald.

Ich hörte einen Schrei und blickte in die Richtung, aus der er kam. Dort stand eine wunderschöne, junge Frau. Ihr langes, blondes Haar schimmerte und ihre weiße Haut funkelte in der Sonne. Sie blickte entsetzt in die Richtung, in die die Wölfe mit Laurents Körperteilen verschwunden waren. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, doch dann blickte sie mich wütend an. Ihre Pupillen waren tiefschwarz. Sie schrie mich an und plötzlich sprang sie auf mich zu.

Panisch riss ich die Augen auf.

Edward blickte mich besorgt an und strich mir über die Haare.

„Alles okay mit dir?"

Ich atmete schwer und ich konnte kalten Schweiß auf meiner Stirn spüren.

Als mir klar wurde, dass es nur ein Traum war und ich in Edwards goldene Augen blickte, beruhigte ich mich ein wenig.

„Nur ein Alptraum", gab ich als Antwort und versuchte zu lächeln. Edward sah immer noch besorgt aus.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Du warst ganz unruhig. Und dein Monolog hat mich ein wenig erschreckt. Zuerst hast du von Tanya geredet und dann von Laurent und den Werwölfen. Als du kurz aufgeschrieen hast, wollte ich dich wecken, aber da hattest du die Augen schon geöffnet."

Ich stöhnte. Seit Edward jede Nacht bei mir war, wünschte ich, nicht mehr im Schlaf zu reden. Zwar konnte er meine Gedanken nicht lesen, doch dafür erfüllten meine Monologe diese Aufgabe. Nur teilweise, aber Edward gab sich damit zufrieden.

„Wie gesagt, nur ein Alptraum." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Guten Morgen."

Jetzt lächelte auch er und gab mir einen Kuss. „Guten Morgen."

Sofort verabschiedete sich meine Panik.

„Und wann fahren wir heute los?" wollte ich wissen und tippte ihm dabei auf die Nasenspitze.

Edward stand plötzlich auf und nahm mich samt Bettdecke auf die Arme.

„Gleich nach dem Frühstück. Deshalb müssen wir uns auch ein bisschen beeilen. Die anderen warten schon."

Ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, hatte er mich schon wie eine Puppe im Bad abgestellt.

„Bis gleich. Ich mache dir schon mal Frühstück." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und ging nach unten in die Küche.

Ich stand noch ein paar Sekunden reglos da.

Edward wollte Frühstück machen? Das kam noch nie vor. Wusste er nach fast neunzig Jahren überhaupt noch, wie das ging?

Skeptisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. Dann fiel mir ein, dass Edward meinte, wir sollten uns beeilen und begann hastig, mich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Als ich zurück in mein Zimmer ging und mir etwas zum Anziehen raussuchte, fiel mir ein, dass ich doch eigentlich noch gar keine Tasche gepackt hatte. Ich zog mich schnell an und blickte unter mein Bett, um meinen Koffer hervor zuziehen, doch da war er nicht. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich ihn woanders hingelegt hatte. Im als auch auf dem Kleiderschrank war er nicht. Dann fiel mir auf, dass mir auch ein paar Sachen fehlten. Das erinnerte mich an den fremden Besucher damals und ich wurde etwas unruhig. Als mir aber klar wurde, dass so etwas unmöglich war, da Edward es sofort bemerkt hätte, wenn ein Fremder hier gewesen wäre, legte sich meine Anspannung wieder.

Allerdings fiel mir wieder sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck an dem Abend, als er Charlie um meine Hand bat, ein. Es war nur für einen kaum merklichen Augenblick gewesen, und dennoch lang genug um mich jetzt zu beunruhigen. Denn auch Charlie verhielt sich manchmal merkwürdig und wenn wirklich etwas gefährliches passiert war, würde Edward mir es nicht erzählen, weil er mich nicht beunruhigen wollte.

Und außerdem fuhren wir heute für ein paar Tage nach Alaska. Jetzt war ich mir fast sicher, dass es kein normaler Besuch bei Tanyas Familie war. Edward wollte mich an einen sicheren Ort bringen.

Ich gab es auf, nach dem Koffer zu suchen und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche.

Edward blickte auf. Ich war doch etwas überrascht, als ich den gedeckten Tisch sah. Orangensaft, Pancakes mit Sirup, gebratener Speck… und eine Schale mit Cornflakes. Das volle Programm. Nie im Leben würde ich das alles schaffen.

„Das hat ja ewig gedauert. Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich in deinem eigenen Haus verlaufen."

Edwards Worte rissen mich aus meiner Trance und ich sah ihn an. Er hatte wieder sein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen und mir stockte der Atem.

Ich setzte mich. „Ich hab meinen Koffer gesucht. Mir ist nämlich eingefallen, dass ich noch gar nicht gepackt hab. Doch ich kann ihn nirgends finden."

Mir fiel wieder meine Grübelei von vorhin ein.

„Das hat sich schon erledigt. Alice war hier und hat deine Sachen geholt, als du geschlafen hast."

Ich wollte gerade anfangen zu essen und hielt inne. Alice war letzte Nacht da gewesen? Geschockt blickte ich Edward an.

„Keine Sorge, da hatte dein Monolog noch nicht angefangen." Er grinste und beantwortete meine unausgesprochene Frage. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und fing an zu essen.

Plötzlich erschien mir meine Theorie von vorhin völlig absurd. Wahrscheinlich war ich in letzter Zeit so oft von Gefahr umgeben gewesen, dass ich sie an jeder Ecke vermutete. Ich wurde allmählich paranoid. Ich vergrub den Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke meines Gehirns, um nicht weiter daran zu denken.

„Danke übrigens fürs Frühstück", sagte ich nach einer Weile, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Edward hatte mich die ganze Zeit angesehen, während ich aß und das Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht.

„Gern geschehen", murmelte er gedankenverloren, ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden.

Wie ich vermutet hatte, war es viel zuviel gewesen. Als ich mit dem Essen fertig war, räumte Edward den Tisch ab und ich spülte mein Geschirr.

Dann fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass Charlie gar nicht mehr da war. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Ich hatte heute morgen noch kein einziges Mal auf die Uhr gesehen.

„Kurz vor sieben." Dann kam er auf mich zu und küsste mich. „Und wir müssen jetzt wirklich los."

Mir würde ein wenig schwindelig und ehe ich reagieren konnte, war ich schon auf seinen Armen und draußen vor der Haustür. Wir gingen hinters Haus in Richtung Wald. „Warte, ich muss die Tür doch verschließen!" protestierte ich.

Edward lachte. „Schon längst passiert. Was denkst du denn von mir, Bella?"

Ich seufzte.

Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war ich auch schon auf seinem Rücken. Ich wusste, was gleich kommen würde und schlang meine Arme und Beine fest um ihn.

„Auf geht's." Und schon flog Edward zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

--

Als wir bei den Cullens ankamen, stand der Rest von Edwards Familie bereits vor dem Haus. Scheinbar warteten sie wirklich schon auf uns.

Edward setzte mich ab und Alice tänzelte auf mich zu, um mich zu umarmen.

„Oh Bella, ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Das wird toll. Du wirst sehen, wir werden eine Menge Spaß in Denali haben." Freudestrahlend blickte sie mich an und ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Die anderen begrüßten uns ebenfalls. Auch Esme umarmte mich. Carlisle, Jasper und Rosalie lächelten.

Emmett zwinkerte mir zu. „Na Bella? Bereit, ein paar neue Vegetarier kennen zu lernen?"

Ich lachte und versuchte, mein Unbehagen zu verbergen. Edward warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, doch Emmett achtete nicht weiter drauf.

--

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte Alice Flugtickets für die erste Klasse gekauft.

Als das Flugzeug dann endlich abgehoben hatte, schloss Edward mich in seine Arme und ich spürte seine Wange auf meinen Haaren.

Rosalie und Emmett saßen vor uns, Carlisle und Esme hinter uns. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas auf und erschrocken starrte ich Edward an.

„Wo sind Alice und Jasper?" Konnte es sein, dass wir sie vergessen hatten?

Doch Edward lächelte beruhigend. „Sie sind wieder zurück nach Hause. Alice meinte, sie könne jetzt _doch_ keinen Urlaub machen, da die Hochzeit sie zu sehr in Anspruch nimmt. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass es ihr wahnsinnig leid tut, nicht dabei zu sein. Und Jasper ist natürlich bei ihr geblieben."

„Ach so." Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück an seine Brust und dachte darüber nach. Mir wurde noch unbehaglicher zumute als vorher. Ich verbrachte nicht nur ein paar Tage bei meiner 'Vampirrivalin', sondern musste dabei auch noch auf meine mittlerweile beste Freundin und zukünftige Schwester verzichten. Der einzige Trost war, dass ich meinen… Verlobten dabei hatte.

Dann fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein, dass ich ihn unbedingt fragen musste, bevor wir in Denali waren. „Wissen Tanya und die anderen eigentlich, dass ich mit den Werwölfen befreundet bin?"

Edwards Miene wurde ernst. „Nein, und es wäre auch besser, wenn du es nicht erwähnst."

Ich war ein bisschen erleichtert über diese Tatsache.

Während des restlichen Fluges wurde kaum geredet, nur Edward kicherte ab und zu ohne jeden Grund. Natürlich wollte ich wissen, was so lustig war.

Er sah mich an und lächelte. „Esme", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und gab mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. Mehr bekam ich nicht als Antwort.

Ich überlegte, was er gemeint haben könnte und da fiel mir wieder etwas ein, was Edward mir ganz am Anfang unserer Beziehung erzählt hatte. Dass Esme sich früher immer Sorgen um ihn machte, weil er solange allein gewesen war und jetzt am liebsten jedes Mal Luftsprünge vollführen könnte, wenn sie sah, dass er mich berührte. Der Gedanke lenkte mich ein wenig von dem vergeblichen Versuch, meine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ab, während Edward mir immer wieder über die Wange strich und mich ab und zu aufs Haar küsste.

--

Ich musste wohl eingenickt sein. Als ich aufwachte, waren wir bereits mit dem Auto unterwegs. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie das Flugzeug landete, geschweige denn wie ich in das Auto kam.

Ich hob meinen Kopf von Edwards Schulter und blickte mich um. Wir es schien, saßen wir in einem Van. So brauchten wir nur mit einem Auto fahren.

„Hast du ausgeschlafen?" fragte mich Edward, während ich meine steifen Gelenke streckte und gähnte.

„Hm-hm", murmelte ich nur.

Hinter uns kicherte Emmett. „Er muss dich ja nachts ganz schön auf trapp halten, so müde wie du bist."

Edward seufzte und ich hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch von hinten. Rosalie hatte Emmett offenbar ihren spitzen Ellenbogen in die Rippen gestoßen.

Ich grinste und sah Edward an. „Das kann man wohl sagen."

„Du bist diejenige, die nie schlafen will", gab er bissig zurück. Bei seiner beleidigten Miene musste ich unweigerlich kichern.

„Wo sind wir eigentlich?" Ich sah nach draußen. Wir fuhren so schnell, dass die Berge nur verschwommen zu erkennen waren.

„Vor einer halben Stunde haben wir Houston verlassen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis wir den Eingang des Nationalparks erreicht haben. Dann noch ein kleines Stück wandern und wir sind da."

Ich blickte Edward verwirrt an. „Wandern?"

Er nickte. „Man darf mit dem eigenen Auto nicht sehr weit hineinfahren und wir hätten es ohnehin etwas entfernt abgestellt."

Dann war es wieder still.

Plötzlich fing Edward an zu lachen. „Ganz ruhig, Emmett. Sobald wir da sind, gehen wir jagen." Verwirrt blickte ich zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Er ist ungeduldig, weil es hier so viele Grizzlybären gibt. Seine bevorzugte Beute, erinnerst du dich?" gab mir Edward als Antwort. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich und grinste Emmett an.

Den Rest der Fahrt lehnte ich an Edwards Schulter und schaute mir die vorbeiziehenden Berge an.

Als wir den Van am Rande des Nationalparks abstellten, nahmen Carlisle und die anderen das Gepäck und Edward mich auf den Rücken.

Der dichte Wald rauschte an uns vorbei und schon bald konnte ich ein großes, dunkles Haus in der Ferne ausmachen. Eingebettet in die großen Bäume - genau wie bei den Cullens.

Es war eindeutig eine Blockhütte, doch viel zu groß. Es gab nur das Erdgeschoss, das sich zwischen den Bäumen breit machte. Ich schätzte mindestens fünfzehn Zimmer. Tanya und die anderen schienen ebenso viel Geld zu besitzen und scheuten sich nicht, es auszugeben.

Wir kamen näher und ich konnte jetzt rötlich schimmernde, im kalten Wind wehende Haare erkennen.

Sie erwarteten uns bereits. Mein Magen rebellierte.

--

**_Nya, Reviews wären ganz nett...:)_**


	5. Eifersucht und Mythos

**Chapter 4 (Eifersucht und Mythos)**

Vor der Hütte standen zwei Frauen - die zweite hatte ich zuerst gar nicht bemerkt - , die ganz leicht mit Rosalies atemberaubender Schönheit mithalten konnten. Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Edward hatte mich einer von ihnen vorgezogen.

Die eine langes, rotblondes Haar, die andere dunkelbraune, schulterlange Locken; ihre Haut noch blasser, noch papierner als die der Cullens. Das erinnerte mich an die Volturi. Aros Haut sah fast genauso aus. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, erwähnte Edward etwas von_ schon eintausend Jahre abstinent_.

Ihre Kleidung war eher praktisch - wie zwei erfahrene Jäger - und dennoch wirkten sie elegant. Ihr Anmut und Stolz war kaum zu übersehen. Sie waren sich ihrer Wirkung auf andere eindeutig bewusst.

Tanya erkannte ich sofort.

Als wir vor ihnen standen, blickten mich beide neugierig an und… musterten mich. Als wollten sie prüfen, ob ich meiner Rolle an Edwards Seite auch gerecht würde.

Dann lächelte Tanya freundlich. „Du musst Bella sein. Ich hab schon so viel von dir gehört. Ich freue mich, dich endlich einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Wir werden bestimmt eine Menge zu erzählen haben." Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

Edward legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich an sich. Ich sah ihn an und konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass er sie mit schmalen Augen anstarrte, kurz zu Rosalie hinüberschaute und dann so leise schnaubte, dass ich es kaum hörte, bevor sich sein Gesicht wieder entspannte.

Machte ihn die Tatsache, dass wir hier waren doch mehr aus als ich dachte? Falls ja, wieso waren wir dann überhaupt her gefahren?

Aus Höflichkeit begrüßte ich sie ebenfalls und versuchte, nicht allzu nervös zu klingen. „Hallo…"

„Hallo Tanya, hallo Kate", begrüßte dann Carlisle die beiden freundlich. Esme ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie herzlich. Rosalie tat es ihr nach. Emmett grinste nur und Edward nickte ihnen zu.

„Hallo", begrüßten sie die Cullens nun ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Wo ist denn der Rest von euch?" fragte Esme. An die anderen Vampire hatte ich bis eben gar nicht gedacht.

„Carmen ist mit Eleazar in Spanien und Irina durchstreift Mexico. Sie ist immer noch nicht über Laurents Tod hinweg und versucht, sich ein wenig abzulenken", erklärte ihr Tanya.

Das bedeutete, ich würde nicht auf sie treffen. Ich war erleichtert über diesen Gedanken, auch wenn ich sie verstehen konnte. Wenn sie für ihn nur annähernd so empfunden hatte wie ich für Edward, dann… nein, das konnte sie gar nicht. Wenn es so wäre, würde sie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht mehr leben. So würde es jedenfalls bei mir sein…

Tanya unterbrach meine Gedankengänge und bedeutete uns, ihr ins Haus zu folgen.

Wir gingen hinein und ich stand mit einem Mal in einem riesigen Wohnzimmer.

Gegenüber dem Eingang ging es weiter zur Küche. Ich konnte es erkennen, weil es dort keine Tür gab und ich die Küchenschränke sah. Ansonsten gab es nur zwei weitere Türen in der rechten, hinteren Ecke.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine große, einladende Couch, die mit einer beigefarbenen Decke überzogen und ein paar flauschigen Kissen dekoriert war. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand gab es einen hohen, langen Kamin und zwischen diesem und der Couch lag ein kuscheliges, helles Bärenfell.

An der, von uns aus gesehen, rechten Seite des Sofas stand ein winziger Tisch. In der Ecke rechts von mir gab es ein kleines Regal, auf dem ein Telefon stand, daneben ein Sessel. Auf meiner linken Seite stand unter einem der hohen Fenster ein Tisch mit zwei sehr bequem aussehenden Stühlen.

Ein großer Teppich lag in der Mitte des Raumes und bedeckte fast den ganzen Boden. Die restlichen, sichtbaren Fußbodendielen wirkten dadurch wie ein Rahmen. Ihre bronzene Farbe, die mich an Edward erinnerte - und ich musste dabei kurz in mich hinein grinsen - und die roten Zedernholzbalken, die die, mit verschiedenen Bildern behangenen, Wände bildeten, gaben mir ein wohliges Gefühl.

Edward spürte, wie mein Körper die Anspannung langsam ablegte, zog mich sanft an sich und presste seine kühlen Lippen an meine Schläfe. „Gefällt es dir hier?" flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Ich war ganz benommen und konnte nur „Hmmm…" murmeln.

„Das freut mich." Ich merkte, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen und sein Atem auf meiner Haut kitzelte. Mein Herz klopfte schneller und mir war klar, dass jeder Vampir in diesem Raum es mitbekam. Die Erkenntnis beschleunigte meinen Puls nur noch mehr und Edward lachte leise.

„Ihr wisst ja, wo eure Zimmer sind", meinte Tanya freudestrahlend.

„Wenn ihr eure Sachen weggebracht habt und soweit seit, treffen wir uns wieder hier, damit wir aufbrechen können."

Während wir durch das Zimmer auf die hinteren Türen zugingen, blickte ich zu Edward.

„Was meint sie damit?"

„Dass wir jagen gehen. Vorhin im Auto hatte ich erwähnt, dass Emmett schon ganz ungeduldig ist. Falls du dich noch erinnerst."

Ich blickte zu Emmett und er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das genau weiß, dass es jetzt etwas Süßes bekam. Auch wenn ich bei seinem Anblick grinsen musste, machte sich Enttäuschung breit.

„Jetzt gleich?"

Als Edward mich ansah und meine unglückliche Miene betrachtete, wurde auch sein Blick traurig.

„Ich werde mich beeilen, versprochen. Außerdem bleibt Esme hier bei dir."

Ich konnte ihn nicht umstimmen, doch der Gedanke, dass Edward zusammen mit Tanya jagen würde, gefiel mir nicht. _Das Gefühl der Eifersucht… viel gewaltiger, als man es sich vorstellen kann._ Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, wie Edward sie mir beschrieben hatte und jetzt fühlte ich mich genauso wie er. Und ich wusste, die nächsten Stunden würden die reinste Qual werden.

Als wir das Wohnzimmer verließen, erstreckte sich ein langer Flur mit ein paar Abzweigungen durch das ganze Haus und war zu beiden Seiten mit Türen versehen.

Carlisle und Esme gingen gleich in eines der ersten Zimmer. Der Rest von uns bog um eine Ecke und Rosalie und Emmett verschwanden in dem uns jetzt am nächsten liegenden Raum.

Edwards Zimmer war fast am Ende des Ganges.

Wir betraten es und ich musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Nicht, dass die Zedernholzwände schon genug Gemütlichkeit ausstrahlten. Aber das große Bett und das Fell davor gaben dem Zimmer den Rest.

Uns gegenüber gab es eines der hohen Fenster, die scheinbar im ganzen Haus vorhanden waren. Dann fiel mir die Musikanlage auf und das CD-Regal, dass zwar nicht die gleichen Ausmaße hatte, wie das in Forks, aber man dennoch staunen musste. Daneben gab es einen Schreibtisch mit einem Computer, der alles andere als altmodisch war. Das genaue Gegenteil von meinem. Man könnte meinen, er wäre frisch aus der Fabrik. Und wahrscheinlich war er das auch. Bei jeder Berührung hätte ich Angst, etwas kaputt zu machen. Bei meinem Talent war das nicht besonders schwierig. Möglicherweise würde ich es sogar schaffen, dadurch die ganze Blockhütte samt Nationalpark in Brand zu setzen.

Ich mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie schnell dieser hier hochfuhr. Vielleicht fast so schnell wie die Vampire laufen konnten. Das war ja sowieso eine ihrer Vorlieben. _Geschwindigkeit_.

Edward musste das Zimmer so eingerichtet haben, dass er nichts vermissen würde, sollte er einmal für längere Zeit hier sein. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich hier so gut es ging wie Zuhause fühlen. Wem ging es nicht so.

„Oh!"

Ich blickte überrascht in sein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich hier war, gab es das da noch nicht." Edward deutete auf das Bett und grinste sein schiefes Lächeln.

Nun kam auch von mir ein „Oh!" und ich starrte auf das große, weiche, kuschelige…

Ich seufzte. Edward würde ohnehin gleich wieder verschwinden.

Fragend schaute er mir hinterher als ich - nachdem ich meine Tasche abgestellt hatte - darauf zuging, mich fallen ließ und an die rotbraune Decke starrte.

Ich gab keine Antwort und er wurde ungeduldig.

Meine Sicht wurde plötzlich von seinem Gesicht verdeckt und ich musste kichern als er so nah kam, dass seine Haarspitzen meine Stirn kitzelten. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn an mich bis unsere Lippen sich berührten. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss mit soviel Leidenschaft, dass ich für einen Moment vergaß, wo wir waren.

Als er sich wieder von mir löste und ich versuchte, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, schaute Edward mich immer noch fragend an.

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht um eine Antwort herumkam.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, was ich solange mache, während du jagen bist."

Wie ein kleines Kind wollte ich nicht betteln und den Spaß konnte ich ihm nicht nehmen. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, wie enttäuscht er damals war, als ich ihn bat, bei mir zu bleiben und nicht mit den Neugeborenen zu kämpfen.

„Hm, du könntest vielleicht deine Mails beantworten. Ich bin mir sicher, Renée hat deinen Posteingang schon fast zum Platzen gebracht." Bei den Worten grinste er verschmitzt. „Und Esme bleibt ja auch hier."

„Warum eigentlich? Wieso geht sie nicht mit euch jagen?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich hier alleine lasse. Erstens kennst du dich hier nicht aus und zweitens sind wir mitten im Wald", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Soll das heißen, dass ab und zu Bären oder ähnliches hier auftauchen?" Der Gedanke amüsierte mich ein wenig.

„Das kann schon mal vorkommen. Oder andere Jäger - die menschlichen - …", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er meinen erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck sah, "…die noch unerfahren sind und sich verlaufen haben." Ich entspannte mich wieder. „Und wer weiß, was dann alles passieren kann; bei deinem Glück." Bei den Worten kicherte er.

„Wieso bleibst du denn nicht hier?", versuchte ich so beiläufig wie möglich zu fragen und überging seinen letzten Satz.

Edward verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab Emmett eine Revanche versprochen. Deshalb ist er heute noch aufgekratzter als sonst." Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Was für eine Revanche?"

Es war eindeutig, dass er nicht antworten wollte, aber ich ließ nicht locker. „Edward."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wir wetten immer, wer schneller ist, eine bestimmte Anzahl an Tieren zu jagen."

„Aha…", bemerkte ich nur und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich versuche, mich zu beeilen", versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Oh, fühl dich nicht von mir gehetzt", sagte ich, wobei meine Mundwinkel sich leicht nach oben zogen.

„Keine Sorge. Ich halte es sowieso nicht lange ohne dich aus."

Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und ich schmolz dahin. Dann stand er auf, wobei er mich mit Leichtigkeit auf die Füße zog.

Als wir im Wohnzimmer ankamen, waren die anderen bereits versammelt.

„Na endlich!" Emmett konnte sich kaum noch halten, so euphorisch war er. Es schien, als würde er jeden Moment durch die geschlossene Tür stürmen.

Während die anderen in geschmeidigen Bewegungen das Haus verließen, gab Edward mir einen langen Kuss. „Bis gleich."

„Viel Spaß", erwiderte ich und versuchte, nicht allzu traurig zu gucken. Dann war er auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

Esme kam auf mich zu, legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter und schaute mich freundlich an.

Mein Magen knurrte plötzlich und sie rieb mir den Arm. „Ich mach dir erstmal etwas zu essen. Du hast ja seit heute morgen nichts mehr zu dir genommen."

Ich schaute sie verdutzt an. Schon wieder ein Vampir, der Essen zubereiten wollte.

Sie musste geahnt haben, was ich dachte und lächelte. „Bloß weil wir uns von Blut ernähren, heißt das nicht, dass wir von euren Gerichten keine Ahnung haben. Schließlich versuchen wir so gut es geht, nicht aufzufallen."

Wir gingen in die geräumige Küche und ich setzte mich an den hohen Küchentisch in der Mitte des Raumes, in den ein Kochfeld aus Ceran eingelassen war.

Ich schaute durch die französischen Glastüren nach draußen in den Wald. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt bei Edward sein und zusammen mit ihm jagen. Stattdessen war Tanya bei ihm. Ich wusste, dass es im Moment noch zu gefährlich für mich war, dabei zu sein, doch bei dem Gedanken an sie zog sich mein Magen zusammen.

„Möchtest du etwas bestimmtes?", fragte mich Esme und unterbrach meine Gedanken.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab eigentlich keine bestimmten Vorlieben."

Mir fiel etwas auf. „Wieso hat Tanyas Familie eigentlich Lebensmittel hier?"

Esme lachte wie ein Engel. „Natürlich haben wir vorher Bescheid gesagt, dass wir kommen und dich mitbringen und sie gebeten, ein paar Besorgungen zu machen. Ist dir der Computer in Edwards Zimmer aufgefallen? Er hat darauf bestanden, weil er der Meinung war, du würdest ihn brauchen."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Schon wieder hatte jemand wegen mir Geld ausgegeben.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken." Sie lächelte entwaffnend. Ich musste es erwidern.

Eine Weile schaute ich ihr schweigend dabei zu, wie sie das Steak briet, Reis kochte und einen kleinen Salat anrichtete.

„Du hättest das nicht für mich machen müssen."

Esme sah mich fragend an und ich deutete auf das Essen. „Ich hätte mir auch alleine etwas zubereitet."

„Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich mache das wirklich gerne für dich." Bei ihrem Lächeln wurde mir warm ums Herz. Dann war sie fertig und stellte mir den Teller hin. Ich hielt kurz inne, um es zu betrachten. Es sah wirklich köstlich aus und viel besser als meine Gerichte für Charlie. Und genauso schmeckte es auch. Esme hätte mit Sicherheit mit einem Fünf-Sterne-Koch mithalten können.

Während ich aß, räumte sie die Küche wieder auf und obwohl das Essen so lecker war, bekam ich nicht wirklich etwas herunter. Meine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Edward und dem rotblonden Vampir.

Ich bemerkte nicht, dass Esme plötzlich neben mir stand. Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie. „Schmeckt es dir nicht?"

„Oh! Doch, es ist wirklich…" - ich versuchte, das richtige Wort zu finden - „…außergewöhnlich."

Mein kläglicher Versuch, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, scheiterte und sie musterte mich eingehend. „Was ist es dann?"

Seufzend ließ ich den Kopf hängen. Scheinbar konnte man keinem der Cullens jemals etwas vormachen. „Na ja…" Ich versuchte normal zu klingen. „…Es ist wegen Tanya… Edward hat mir mal erzählt, dass sie… an ihm interessiert war. Ich mache mir halt ein bisschen Sorgen…" Noch während ich sprach, nahm Esme mich in ihre kalten Arme.

„Oh Bella. Das brauchst du nicht. Edward hat ihr schon damals - noch bevor er dich überhaupt kannte - erklärt, dass es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht." Aufmunternd rieb sie mir den Rücken, doch es half nicht. „Ja, aber vielleicht…"

Sie unterbrach mich. „Bella, Edward liebt dich… und nur dich, glaub mir. Tanya und die anderen mögen zwar alle Männer gleich lieben, egal ob Vampir oder Mensch, aber sie würden sich niemals jemanden aussuchen, der vergeben ist."

Dann lachte sie wie ein Glockenspiel im Wind. „Glaubst du, Alice, Rose und ich würden unseren Männern je erlauben, hierher zu kommen, wenn es anders wäre?"

Ein klein wenig beruhigten mich ihre Worte. Doch dann stutzte ich. Um sie anzusehen, löste ich mich aus der Umarmung.

„Was meinst du damit: _auch wenn sie alle Männer gleich lieben, egal ob Vampir oder Mensch_?"

Verblüfft sah mich Esme an. „Hat Edward dir nichts von ihnen erzählt?"

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Sie hielt kurz inne und überlegte. „Hm, wie erkläre ich es dir, ohne dass du wieder anfängst, dir Sorgen zu machen…"

Meine Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen. Ich wurde aus ihren Worten nicht schlau.

„Also… Tanya, Katrina - also Kate, die du bereits getroffen hast - und Irina sind… man könnte sagen, dass sie verantwortlich für einen uralten Mythos sind. Dem Succubus-Mythos." Sie wartete kurz und musterte meinen Gesichtsausdruck, doch ich verstand immer noch nichts und sie fuhr fort.

„Nun ja, früher, als der Glaube bei den Menschen noch sehr viel stärker war als heute, war man der Meinung, dass der Succubus ein weiblicher Dämon ist, der Schuld an sündhaften Träumen war. Er besuchte die Männer, während sie schliefen und… paarte sich mit ihnen. Da sie dabei nicht aufwachten, konnten sie sich nur in Form eines Traumes daran erinnern. Und weil der Succubus der Sündenbock war, konnten die Männer für die so genannte Sünde nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden."

Mein geweiteten Augen verrieten eindeutig Panik, denn Esme fügte schnell hinzu: „Das ist aber alles nur Mythos, Bella. Damals brauchten die Menschen für alles einen Schuldigen. Weil wir Vampire auf euch so unglaublich schön wirken und gewisse… Begierden wecken, ist es kein Wunder, dass der eine oder andere, der Tanya oder Kate oder auch Irina getroffen oder nur gesehen hat, der Meinung war, von einem Dämon heimgesucht worden zu sein.

Damals hielten sie sich noch etwas häufiger unter den Menschen auf als die anderen Vampire, die sich eher versteckt hielten und haben sich gelegentlich mit einigen von ihnen eingelassen, während sie heute nur noch selten in belebten Gegenden unterwegs sind."

Mir war immer noch mulmig zumute.

„Oh je, ich hätte dir das lieber nicht erzählen sollen." Esme sah mich etwas gequält an und bereute ihre Geschichte sofort. Dann nahm sie mich plötzlich wieder in den Arm und strich mir über die Haare.

„Es gibt wirklich nicht den geringsten Grund für deine Ängste. Wir kennen die fünf schon eine Ewigkeit. Sie sind wirklich sehr nett. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du sie erst einmal etwas besser kennst, wirst du genauso denken."

Ich wollte ihr kein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten und griff einen anderen Teil ihrer Worte auf.

„Am Anfang hast du nur Tanya, Irina und… Kate erwähnt. Was ist denn mit den anderen beiden?"

Jetzt klang Esme etwas heiterer. Sie war offenbar erleichtert über die Wendung des Gespräches.

„Du meinst Carmen und Eleazar. Sie kommen beide aus Spanien. Ein paar Jahrhunderte, nachdem Tanya und die anderen beiden ihren Zirkel gründeten, traf Carmen auf sie und schloss sich ihnen an. Eleazar ist ihr Gefährte und deshalb lebt er auch hier bei ihnen."

Esme blickte mich mit ihren goldenen Augen an, nahm mein Gesicht in ihre kleinen Hände und strich mir ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. Dann lächelte sie freundlich und redete langsam aber bestimmt auf mich ein. „Tanya würde nie versuchen, dir Edward wegzunehmen. Und er würde sich niemals auf sie einlassen. Du bist die einzige, die er will. Vertrau mir." Sie dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach. „Oder wenn du das nicht kannst, dann vertrau Edward, Bella."

Ich wollte ihr glauben, doch wahrscheinlich würde ich keine Ruhe haben bis er wieder bei mir war.

Sie küsste mich auf die Stirn und ich lächelte zaghaft.

Mein Essen war mittlerweile kalt.

--

**und wie hat´s euch gefallen...?...xDD**


	6. Vergebens

**Chapter 5 (Vergebens)**

Esme hatte sich entschlossen, für den Rest des Tages ein altes Gemälde zu restaurieren und ich leistete ihr in dem großen Werkzimmer Gesellschaft.

Ich saß auf einem alten Holzhocker und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie mit einem breiten Pinsel ganz vorsichtig Millimeter für Millimeter das riesige Bild säuberte.

Carmen brachte es wohl bei ihrem letzten Ausflug aus Spanien mit und bat Esme, es wieder in einen besseren Zustand zu versetzen.

Scheinbar machte ihr die Arbeit sehr viel Spaß, denn sie hatte den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Carlisle, wenn er anderen Menschen durch sein Wissen als Arzt half.

Auf der verblassten Leinwand waren zwei dickgesichtige junge Frauen zu erkennen, die sich in gebeugter Haltung die Hand gaben und ich fragte mich, warum sie das wohl taten.

Die beiden trugen mittelalterliche Kleider; das eine knallrot mit einem tiefblauen Umwurf, das andere mattgrün mit einem Unterkleid in rosé.

Über ihnen schwebten drei dieser kleinen kindsähnlichen Engel ohne Flügel und vollkommen nackt. Sie schauten auf die beiden Frauen, als freuten sie sich über den Händedruck und hoben die winzigen Arme zum Jubel.

Mit Esme daneben wirkte das Bild nicht nur aufgrund der Zeiteinwirkung verblichen und selbst die gemalten Engel sahen im Vergleich mit dem Engel direkt vor mir eher hässlich aus.

Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich alle paar Minuten die Konzentration verlor, während Esme mir erzählte, welche Schäden ein Gemälde alles haben konnte: abgelagerter Staub und Rauch; durch Feuchtigkeit und Temperaturschwankungen entstandene Haarrisse, auch genannt Craqueluren; durch Licht und Wärme hervorgerufene Blässe und Bläschen; Schädlingsbefall… Abriebstellen… Löcher… Kratzer durch scharfe Fingernägel eines Vampirs…

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um wieder in der Realität zu landen. Konnte ich denn nicht einmal abschalten und an etwas anderes denken?

Ich seufzte und stand auf.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich langweile dich." Esme lächelte entschuldigend.

„Nein, nein, keineswegs. Mir fällt nur gerade ein, dass ich Renée antworten muss. Und da kann ich gleich mal den neuen Computer ausprobieren." Ich wollte gerade gehen, da war sie auch schon bei mir und legte mir ihre kalte Hand an die Wange.

„Du machst dir aber keine Sorgen mehr um Tanya, oder?"

Ich wich ihrem eindringlichen Blick aus, um meiner Stimme einen einigermaßen festen Klang zu geben.

„Nein. Ich muss meiner Mom wirklich zurück schreiben. Sonst ist die Hölle los, glaub mir." Ich wandte mich zum Gehen, konnte aber ihren besorgten Blick auf meinem Rücken spüren.

Als ich in Edwards Zimmer ankam, ließ ich mich wieder aufs Bett fallen und dachte nach, was am Besten half, um mich abzulenken.

Letztendlich fiel mir nichts anderes ein als meine Emails wirklich nachzusehen.

Während ich den Computer anschaltete, achtete ich darauf, ihn so behutsam wie möglich zu berühren, um auch nichts kaputt zu machen.

Und ich hatte recht behalten; noch während ich dabei war, meinen Pullover gegen ein Trägertop auszuwechseln - in diesem Haus war es eindeutig zu warm - war er auch schon ganz und gar hochgefahren.

Ich öffnete meine Mailbox und musste kurz schlucken. Renée hatte wie immer übertrieben. Offenbar war ihr unser Telefongespräch nicht genug gewesen.

--

_Bella,_

_Ich hab schon fast alles für den Flug gepackt. Obwohl mir ein paar Sachen abhanden gekommen zu sein scheinen._

_Ich freue mich schon auf dich. Und auf Edward natürlich auch._

_Schreib zurück._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Mom _

_P.S. Hast du noch einmal über unser Telefongespräch nachgedacht?_

--

Ich seufzte und öffnete die nächste.

--

_Bella, _

_Habt ihr sehr viel mit der Hochzeit zutun? _

_Sag Alice, sie soll nicht alles alleine machen. Sie übernimmt sich sonst. Ich bin bald da, damit ich ihr helfen kann._

_Schreib zurück, wenn du kannst._

_In Liebe_

_Mom_

--

Ein weiteres Thema, das ich meiden wollte. Musste sie unbedingt von der Hochzeit schreiben?

Und Alice. Es wäre so schön gewesen, wäre sie hier…

--

_Bella,_

_Charlie hat mir erzählt, dass du mit Edward weggefahren bist. Wo seid ihr denn? _

_Bitte macht keinen Unsinn, ja? Denkt vorher immer genau darüber nach, was ihr vorhabt. _

_Als Charlie und ich damals heirateten, …_

_Ich überflog jetzt den Großteil ihres Textes. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass genau das Gleiche dastand, wie das was sie mir bereits am Telefon gesagt hatte._

_… …und ich konnte nicht……… ehe ich mich versah…… …zu spät………_

_…den gleichen Fehler… ……das College… ……für die Zukunft… ……_

--

Endlich nahm die ausführliche Erläuterung ein Ende.

--

_Bitte versprich mir, dass ihr verantwortungsvoll an die ganze Sache geht._

_Und bitte schreib so schnell wie möglich zurück._

_Alles Liebe_

_Mom_

Ich verdrehte die Augen bei ihren Worten. Sollte ich ihr erzählen, dass ich mir gerade ernsthafte Sorgen über meine Zukunft machte? Vielleicht dachte sie dann ja, dass die Hochzeit ins Wasser fiele. Allerdings würde das nur ein schlechtes Bild auf Edward werfen, also ließ ich es sein.

Ich antwortete ihr nur kurz.

_Hi Mom,_

_Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken. Edward und ich sind nicht allein weggefahren. Ich bin mit seiner ganzen Familie in Alaska. Wir besuchen ein paar alte Freunde von ihnen. _

_Alles ist bestens. Wir sind rechtzeitig zu deiner Ankunft wieder da. Und Alice übernimmt sich auch nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr noch jede Menge zu erledigen habt, wenn du hier bist._

_Was deine Kleidung angeht, wäre es besser, wenn du dir ein paar wärmere Sachen besorgst. Du weißt ja, dass Forks nicht sehr sommerlich ist und deine Garderobe wahrscheinlich eh im Koffer bleibt. _

_Bis in ein paar Tagen._

_Hab dich lieb,_

_Bella_

Das müsste erst einmal genügen um sie zu beruhigen. Charlie hatte mal wieder aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten gemacht.

Als ich die Mail abgeschickt hatte, schaltete ich den PC wieder aus und reckte mich.

Jetzt musste ich wieder nachdenken, was ich als nächstes machen konnte.

Würde ich zu Esme zurückgehen, hätte sie wieder versucht, mich aufzumuntern, doch das konnte nur eine Person. Und die war gerade nicht im Haus.

Mir fiel ein, dass ich mir ein weiteres von Jane Austens Werken erst kürzlich gekauft hatte: _Emma_.

Ich kramte in meiner Tasche nach dem Buch und dachte zuerst, dass ich es vergessen hätte.

Aber da war es, vergraben unter einem Berg dicker Sachen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer überlegte ich kurz, ob ich Esme Bescheid sagen sollte, wo ich bin, ließ es dann aber sein. Würde sie mich suchen, könnte sie mich eh durch meinem Geruch finden.

Esme musste den Kamin angemacht haben. Kein Wunder, dass mir so warm war.

Als ich zum Sofa ging, blickte ich nach draußen. Es dämmerte bereits. Edward hatte mir gesagt, dass er sich beeilen würde, doch so kam es mir nicht vor.

Seufzend ließ ich mich seitlich auf der Couch nieder und lehnte mich mit der Schulter an die Rückenlehne.

Im ganzen Haus war es still. Während ich las, war nur das leise Knistern des Feuers zu hören, dessen Hitze mir angenehm das Gesicht wärmte.

In dem Buch ging es um eine junge Frau namens Emma, die aus gutem Hause kam und scheinbar daran Spaß gefunden hatte, andere Leute zu verkuppeln. Sie hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, die junge Harriet Smith als zukünftige Braut des Dorfpfarrers Mr. Elton zu erwählen, als mein Haar plötzlich kaum spürbar zur Seite geschoben wurde.

Kalte Lippen berührten sanft meinen Nacken.

Ich erkannte seinen süßen Duft sofort, schloss meine Augen und atmete tief ein. Er war wieder da und meine Erleichterung ließ mich einen lauten Seufzer hervorbringen.

Seine Lippen wanderten zaghaft über meine Schultern, wieder zurück zu meinem Nacken und endeten in einem Kuss zwischen meinen Schulterblättern.

„Hmmm…", brummte er und schloss mich von hinten in seine eisigen Arme. Ich musste frösteln und war froh, dass er seine Umarmung nicht lockerte. Stattdessen zog er mich noch fester an sich und legte seine Wange an meine Haare.

„Hab ich dir gefehlt?", flüsterte er leise in mein Ohr.

„Hm - hmmm… Sehr sogar", gab ich leise als Antwort und kuschelte mich noch fester an seine Brust - sofern das mit dem Rücken möglich war.

„Du mir auch." Er presste seine Lippen an meine Schläfe.

Jetzt wo Edward bei mir war, kamen mir meine Sorgen unsinnig und naiv vor. Es war regelrecht befreiend, seine Anwesenheit zu spüren.

Plötzlich erstarrte er und schob mich nach vorne - von sich weg.

„Du bist ganz angespannt. Deine Muskeln sind ja fast so hart wie mein Körper."

Ehe ich reagieren konnte, lagen seine Hände auf meinen Schultern und massierten sie sanft.

Ich stöhnte. „Das tut gut…" Zwar konnte ich es nicht sehen, aber ich war mir fast sicher, dass er lächelte. Seine Finger glitten zu meinen Schulterblättern und kreisten mit leichtem Druck.

Mein Kopf sackte nach vorne und ich brummte leise „Hmmm…"

Esme hatte vollkommen Recht. Ich brauchte mir keine Gedanken wegen Tanya machen. Und ich vertraute Edward.

„Sind die anderen nicht wieder zurück?" unterbrach ich die Stille. Es konnte ja möglich sein, dass auf einmal einer von ihnen in der Tür stand.

„Ich bin schon etwas zeitiger wiedergekommen. Emmett wird sich ärgern, wenn er bemerkt, dass ich wieder gewonnen habe." Er kicherte leise und ich kicherte mit.

Dann war es wieder eine Weile still und ich konzentrierte mich auf die Bewegungen seiner Hände. Mir war ganz warm - und das nicht nur vom Feuer im Kamin - und Edwards Finger wirkten dadurch noch kühler. Ab und zu lief mir ein leichter Schauder über den Rücken, wobei er immer wieder in sich hineinlachte.

Plötzlich hielt er inne.

Ich öffnete meine Augen, hob meinen Kopf und sah Tanya in der Tür stehen. Sie kam auf uns zu und setzte sich vor mich aufs Sofa, blickte mich kurz an und dann zu Edward.

„Du hattest mir etwas versprochen", meinte sie zu ihm und zog einen Schmollmund.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, konnte aber nicht sprechen. Da saß ich zwischen zwei Vampiren, deren Duft so unglaublich verführerisch in meiner Nase kitzelte und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte.

„Oh, tut mir leid", sagte er entschuldigend.

Ich blickte zu Edward und er lächelte… sie an.

Dann stand Tanya auf und mit ihr auch Edward.

„Was…", fragte ich ihn und hob meinen Arm, um ihn aufzuhalten, als er an mir vorbei ging. Doch da war er schon längst an der Tür und lächelte mich an. „Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da." Dann verschwand er hinter Tanya.

Ein paar Minuten saß ich reglos auf der Couch. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

_Es hat nichts zu bedeute_n, sagte ich mir immer wieder. _Gar nichts_.

Doch da war etwas in seinem Blick, das ich nicht verstand.

Ich konnte nicht einfach warten. Ich musste wissen, was Tanya von ihm wollte.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf und versuchte, so leise wie möglich durch den Flur zu schleichen, obwohl ich eigentlich wusste, dass es hier unmöglich war, unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Plötzlich stieß ich gegen etwas hartes. Ich hatte Rosalie nicht bemerkt.

„Bella, was machst du denn da?" Mit erhobener Augenbraue betrachtete sie meine gebeugte Haltung.

„Rosalie!" Wie erklärte ich ihr, dass ich einem Vampir hinterher schlich? „Hast du… Edward zufällig getroffen?"

„Oh." Jetzt lächelte sie mich zögernd an. „Ja, ich hab gesehen, wie er in den Billardraum gegangen ist." Tanyas Familie hatte einen Billardraum? Ich fragte mich, was für Überraschungen dieses Haus noch auf Lager hatte.

„Ach so. Könntest du mir vielleicht erklären, wo der ist?"

„Ich bringe dich hin." Jetzt lächelte sie etwas sicherer, drehte sich um und ging voraus. Ich hatte Mühe, mit ihr mitzuhalten.

„Rosalie, könnten wir etwas langsamer gehen?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie mich nun mochte oder nicht. Außerdem hatte ich Angst, zu stolpern und dadurch zuviel Lärm zu machen.

Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und sah mich entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht, dass du nicht so schnell bist wie wir." Dann verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte.

Nach zwei Abzweigungen blieb sie plötzlich stehen und deutete auf eine Tür, die nur einen Spalt offen stand und gedämpftes Licht eine helle Linie auf den Flur zeichnete. Vorsichtig ging ich darauf zu und versuchte, nicht allzu laut aufzutreten.

Ich blickte durch die schmale Öffnung und mein Herz setzte fast aus.

Dort stand Tanya, den Queue in der einen, Edwards Kopf in der anderen Hand und blickte tief in seine Augen. Edward wirkte irgendwie überrascht.

Dann, ohne dass ich die Bewegungen auch nur erahnen konnte, lagen auch schon ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund. Sie ließ den Queue fallen, um seinen Kopf mit der nun freigewordenen Hand noch fester an sich zu drücken.

Edward war wie erstarrt und es sah aus als würde Tanya eine Marmorskulptur küssen.

Und er tat nichts! Rein gar nichts!

Mein Herz raste, mein Puls drohte zu explodieren.

Die Hitze schoss durch meine Adern und meine Augen wurden nass. Ich konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Sie liefen unaufhaltsam an meinen Wangen herunter.

Warum unternahm Edward denn nichts? Warum stieß er sie nicht von sich weg? Warum… hörte er nicht mein Wimmern? Meinen gehetzten Herzschlag?

Warum zum Teufel tat er mir das an?

Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter, doch ich nahm kaum wahr, dass Rosalies Stimme immer wieder „Bella?" flüsterte.

Mein ganzer Körper war wie betäubt. Kein Muskel vermochte, sich zu regen. Meine Augenlider zuckten noch nicht einmal.

Plötzlich hob Edward seine Arme und..

Mein Herz zersprang in tausend Splitter. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss.

Wieder hörte ich „Bella?"

Ich wollte nicht antworten. Ich wollte alleine sein, wollte mich meinem Schmerz hingeben. Wollte… sterben.

„Bella?"

Warum konnte sie mich denn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Durfte ich mich noch nicht einmal alleine in meiner Pein winden?

„Bella!"

Rosalie wischte mir mit ihren kalten Fingern die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ihre Stimme klang jetzt energischer.

Doch es war gar nicht mehr ihre Stimme.

Es war die Stimme… meines Engels…

Ich war verwirrt.

Ich schlug meine nassen Augen auf. Meine Wimpern waren von den Tränen verklebt.

Zwei strahlend helle Pupillen sahen mich besorgt an, während eine Hand auf meiner Wange lag.

„Edward…" Meine Stimme klang erstickt.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig. Ich lag auf dem Sofa. Jemand hatte mir scheinbar eine Decke übergeworfen.

Edward hockte auf dem Boden am Kopfende der Couch. Sein bronzenes Haar funkelte im Schein des Kaminfeuers.

Jetzt stand er auf und setzte sich auf den Rand des Sofas.

Ich fuhr hoch, schlang meine Arme um ihn und verbarg das Gesicht in seiner Brust.

Die Emotionen aus dem Traum hallten immer noch nach und ich schluchzte.

Mein Körper zitterte. Ich wollte mich wieder beruhigen, doch es ging nicht.

Er zog mich so fest an sich, dass ich kaum atmen konnte, aber es störte mich nicht. Es hätte noch fester sein können.

Edward legte seine Wange auf meinen Kopf und machte immer wieder „Schh… schh…", während er ununterbrochen mit seiner Hand sanft über meinen Rücken strich.

Wir mussten ewig so gesessen haben. So kam es mir vor.

„Edward?" nuschelte ich kaum hörbar in sein Hemd, doch er verstand mich klar und deutlich.

„Ja?" Seine Stimme war so samt, so weich und geschmeidig wie flüssiges Gold. Sie beruhigte mich.

„Können wir wieder nach Hause?"

Die Bewegung seiner Hand erstarrte und er schwieg eine Weile.

Schon wieder war ich egoistisch. Schon wieder wollte ich meinen Willen durchsetzen und achtete nicht auf die Gefühle meiner Mitmenschen.

Doch ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es ging einfach nicht. Ich hasste mich selbst dafür, dass Edward sich schon wieder entscheiden musste. Zwischen den einzigen Freunden, die die Cullens hatten und von denen sie wussten, dass sie ebenfalls ihre Philosophie verfolgten und… mir.

Dann nahm seine Hand ihre Bewegungen wieder auf und er antwortete.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin… daran habe ich selbst schon gedacht…"

Ich hob meinen Kopf und runzelte die Stirn.

Sanft strich er mir ein paar Mal über die Wange und betrachtete mein Gesicht; meine geröteten Augen.

„Ich habe Esme getroffen, als ich zurückkam. Sie war etwas… besorgt um dich. Und ich hab in ihren Gedanken gelesen."

Esme! Wenn ich ihr nicht von meinen Sorgen berichtet hätte, wäre sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, mir von Tanya zu erzählen. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, doch Edward blieb ruhig.

„Ich bin ihr nicht böse deswegen. Und wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, ich hätte es dir selbst erzählt. Nur war der Zeitpunkt, den sie gewählt hat, etwas unpraktisch."

„Tut mir leid", murmelte ich und senkte den Blick.

Edward lachte leise, aber auch ein wenig gequält, als er meinen Kopf wieder an seine Brust legte und über meine Haare strich.

„Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich hätte vorher darauf kommen müssen und dich nicht erst hierher mitnehmen sollen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Erinnerst du dich noch, als du mich mal gefragt hast, ob jemand aus Denali mich besonders mochte und ich dir nicht antworten wollte?"

Ich nickte.

„Ich hab damals schon gemerkt, dass du eifersüchtig warst, aber mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Und jetzt sieh, was ich dir schon wieder angetan habe."

„Edward…" Warum musste er immer alle Schuld auf sich nehmen? Nur weil meine Fantasie mal wieder mit mir durchging.

„Morgen fahren wir wieder nach Hause", lenkte er ein. Er wollte nicht, dass ich auf seinen letzten Satz antwortete.

Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und zog mich dann wieder sanft an sich.

So saßen wir noch eine Weile, während ich dem Tanzen der Flammen im Kamin zuschaute.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich meine Arme immer noch eng um Edwards Körper geschlungen und er hielt mich ebenso fest. Ich hatte Angst gehabt, er würde über Nacht verschwinden. Doch er war bei mir.

Glücklicherweise war mein Schlaf traumlos gewesen. Keine Tanya, kein Billardzimmer, nichts.

„Bist du wach?" flüsterte Edwards samtene Stimme.

„Hm-hm", murmelte ich nur und blickte über seine Schulter zum Fenster. Der Himmel war von einer weißen Wolkenschicht bedeckt. Ich konnte sogar Vögel zwitschern hören.

So hätte ich ewig liegen können. Mein Kopf an seiner Schulter. Seine kalten Arme um meinen Körper. Sein Duft in meiner Nase. Sein süßer Atem auf meiner Haut…

„Wenn du soweit bist und Frühstück gegessen hast, brechen wir auf, okay?" Er sah mich liebevoll mit seinen Topasaugen an und strich mir ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Mir war immer noch unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er das alles nur wegen meiner dämlichen Ängste machte.

„Danke", sagte ich und meine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben.

Edward lächelte zurück. Seine Lippen näherten sich meinen und er murmelte „Keine Ursache", bevor sie sich berührten und das Gefühl des Verlangens meine Sinne benebelte.

Als er sich wieder von mir löste, stand ich widerwillig auf und nahm mein Waschzeug.

Bevor ich dann jedoch aus dem Zimmer ging, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Und du bleibst hier", befahl ich ihm in halbwegs ernstem Ton.

Edward grinste mich an, bevor seine Bewegungen in eine Starre fielen, die ihn aussehen ließen wie eine Statue.

Ich ging den Flur entlang und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wo das Bad war.

Als ich zur Seite sah, kam es mir so vor, als wäre gerade ein Schatten durch den Gang neben mir gehuscht. Ich konnte mir natürlich nicht sicher sein, aber jetzt fühlte ich mich ein wenig unbehaglich.

Schnell ging ich weiter, bog um eine Ecke und war erleichtert, endlich die Tür zum Bad gefunden zu haben.

Mit einem Stöhnen bemerkte ich, dass ich meinen Zahnputzbecher vergessen hatte. Doch im Bad waren tatsächlich Ersatzbecher vorhanden. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Benötigten Vampire so etwas überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich war es Requisite.

Ich versuchte, den Glasbecher aus der Verankerung an der Wand zu nehmen, aber er klemmte.

Mit ein bisschen mehr Kraftaufwand löste er sich dann endlich, rutschte mir jedoch aus der Hand und zersprang auf den Fliesen zu meinen Füßen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und beugte mich hinunter, um die Scherben aufzusammeln.

„Ah…", fluchte ich leise und betrachtete meine sowieso schon verbundene Hand. Aus meiner Fingerkuppe quoll langsam ein kleiner Bluttropfen heraus.

Ich richtete mich auf und atmete durch den Mund, während ich mich nach einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten umsah.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stand Katrina plötzlich neben mir und nahm meine Hand in ihre.

Ich sah sie verwirrt an, doch sie blickte wie hypnotisiert auf meinen blutenden Finger.

--

**Revieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww...xD**


	7. Verkehrtes Déja vu

**Chapter 6 (Verkehrtes Déja Vu)**

"Katrina?", fragte ich sie vorsichtig.

Sie nahm meine Hand in ihre und betrachtete die Wunde. Ihr Blick verriet mir, dass sie angestrengt nachdachte.

"Du hast dich geschnitten", stellte sie dann fest ohne aufzusehen. Sie klang tonlos.

"Ja… das passiert mir öfter als mir lieb ist." Meine Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

Wenn sie doch bloß meine Hand loslassen würde. Ich versuchte, ihre abzuschütteln, aber gegen ihren eisernen Griff kam ich nicht an.

"Würdest du bitte…" Weiter kam ich nicht. Ehe ich mich versah, lagen Katrinas Lippen auch schon auf meiner Fingerspitze. Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und wartete darauf, dass sich ihre scharfen Zähne in meine Haut bohrten.

Das Gefühl, wie sie mein Blut aus meinem Finger sog, löste in mir Übelkeit aus. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Meine Augenlider flatterten und meine Beine zitterten unaufhörlich.

Ich spürte, wie ich wegsackte. Ein trüber Schleier legte sich über meine Augen und weiße Punkte blitzten auf.

Aus weiter Ferne konnte ich ein Knurren hören, ehe die Dunkelheit mich verschlang.

--

Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, lag ich in einem Bett.

Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch das hohe Fenster und bahnten sich einen Weg durch die verblichenen Spitzengardinen.

Ich war alleine in dem seltsam altmodisch eingerichteten Zimmer.

Das Bett, in dem ich lag, war eindeutig ein Doppelbett. Das Kopf- und Fußende bestanden aus schmutzig hellbraunem Holz, in das ein verschnörkeltes Muster eingeschnitzt war.

Gegenüber dem Bett stand ein alter, massiver Kleiderschrank. Ebenfalls mit passendem Muster. Daneben ein ovaler Ganzkörperspiegel, der mithilfe von zwei schwarzen Metallbeinen, durch die man den Spiegel nach vorne bzw. hinten kippen konnte, auf dem Boden stand. Auch er hatte ein Schnörkelmuster am oberen Ende. Rosen aus Metall.

Unter dem Fenster rechts neben mir stand ein riesiger Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz. Seine Ablage war übersät mit verschiedenen Unterlagen, Zeitungen und Fotos.

Die hohen Wände hatten eine schmutzig weiße Farbe und ein paar ausgeblichene Fotos in Schwarz-weiß und Sepia - einige hatten schon einen Gelbstich - waren aufgehängt.

Bis ungefähr zur Brust waren die Wände mit Holzpailletten umrahmt.

Ich setzte mich auf und blinzelte. Ich war es nicht mehr gewohnt, soviel Sonnenlicht in einem Zimmer zu sehen.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein tiefes Einatmen und ich drehte mich um.

Neben mir auf dem Bett lag ein kleines Kind. Es war so in die Bettlaken eingewickelt, dass ich es zuerst gar nicht gesehen hatte.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber es sah nicht älter aus als ein Jahr. Friedlich schlief es, den Daumen im Mund, die Pausbäckchen leicht gerötet, die wenigen dunkelbraunen Flauschhaare zerzaust.

"Marie?"

Eine Frauenstimme rief aus einem anderen Raum.

_Meinte sie mich?_ Zwar war _Marie_ mein zweiter Vorname, aber niemand hatte mich je so genannt. Es sei denn, mein vollständiger Name wurde laut ausgesprochen.

"Mar…" Die Tür ging auf und eine Frau - sie musste um die fünfunddreißig sein - spähte ins Zimmer. Auch sie war seltsam altmodisch gekleidet. Eine dunkelgrüne, langärmelige Spitzenbluse und ein heller, ausgestellter Rock, der ihr bis zu den Knöcheln ging.

Ihre braunen Haare waren im Nacken zu einem Dutt zusammengefasst, um den ein weißes Haarnetz gespannt war. Ein paar gelockte Strähnen hingen ihr an den Seiten herunter.

Als sie mich sah, entspannte sich ihr besorgtes Gesicht und Erleichterung war nun zu erkennen.

"Da bist du ja." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie kam auf mich zu und legte eine Hand auf meine Wange.

"Hast du wieder geweint?" Dann blickte sie zu dem Kind.

"Ich verstehe dich ja, aber bitte achte darauf, dass es Henry nicht mitbekommt." Mitfühlend sah sie mir in die Augen.

Ich blickte abwechselnd zu ihr und dem kleinen Kind, dessen Atmung ab und zu ins Stottern geriet.

"Was…" setzte ich an, doch was wollte ich eigentlich fragen?

Sie lächelte mich wieder an.

"Bring deine Haare und dein Gesicht ein bisschen in Ordnung und dann komm wieder hinunter in den Laden. Dein Vater kommt bald nach Hause und ich muss noch das Essen vorbereiten. Ich kann dich nicht die ganze Zeit vertreten."

Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Verwirrt sah ich ihr hinterher. Die Frau kam mir seltsam bekannt vor, obwohl ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Doch viel wichtiger war: Wo war ich?

Ich ließ noch einmal die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren.

Edward, seine Familie und ich waren in Denali. Wir besuchten Tanyas Zirkel.

Fast alle bis auf Esme waren jagen gegangen. Ich machte mir Sorgen um Edward.

Dann hatte ich einen ziemlich schlimmen Alptraum und Edward willigte ein, mit mir wieder nach Hause zu fahren.

Ich stand im Bad und schnitt mir in den Finger, als Katrina plötzlich neben mir stand.

Katrina.

Genau. Sie hatte meine Wunde angesehen und…

Ich schaute an mir herab. Weder war meine Hand verbunden, noch hatte mein Finger einen Schnitt.

Jetzt fiel mir auch meine Kleidung auf. Ich hatte ebenfalls einen langen, dunkelbraunen, ausgestellten Rock an, gestützt durch einen weißen Unterrock mit Spitzen, wie man sie heutzutage nur noch aus Filmen kannte. Meine Bluse war… fast weiß. Sie hatte einen leichten Graustich. An den langen Ärmeln und dem Stehkragen, der vollständig meinen Hals verdeckte, waren ebenfalls feine Spitzen angebracht.

Ich verstand nichts. Träumte ich schon wieder? War ich tot? Oder nur ohnmächtig?

Oder hatte sich jemand einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt?

Dann betrachtete ich wieder meine Hände. Wenn ich noch lebte, hätte meine Handfläche wenigstens eine Narbe haben müssen. Doch dar war keine. Sogar die von James' Biss war verschwunden. Selbst wenn das ein Scherz war. So etwas konnte man nicht einfach… wegpudern.

Ich rieb meine Handfläche so fest ich konnte. Aber da war kein Make-up oder Theaterpuder oder sonst was.

Wieder hörte ich ein leises, stotteriges Atmen und drehte mich zu dem kleinen Jungen um, der noch immer schlief. Henry.

Leise stand ich auf und ging zu dem großen Spiegel.

Die Person, die ich sah, war ich. Ich in dieser merkwürdigen Kleidung und mit fast derselben Frisur, wie die Frau, die eben noch im Zimmer gewesen war. Nur dass meine Haare ein wenig zerzaust aussahen. Etliche, feine Strähnen hingen kreuz und quer durcheinander.

Ich sollte meine Haare in Ordnung bringen, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen sollte, also ließ ich es sein.

Meine Augen waren wirklich gerötet, aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, geweint zu haben.

Mir fiel wieder der Schreibtisch ein und ich ging darauf zu.

Zwischen den Schwarz-Weiß-Fotos, Unterlagen und Briefen lagen jede Menge Zeitungen, die wild auseinander gerissen worden waren; einige schon etwas älter, andere wie frisch aus der Druckerei.

Ich flog mit den Augen hastig über einige Artikel.

_Amerika erklärt Deutschland den Krieg_. Ich sah aufs Datum. _April 1917._

Eine weitere Zeitung berichtete von Friedensverhandlungen zwischen den Mittelmächten und Sowjetrussland. Januar 1918.

Februar 1918. Die Verhandlungen wurden abgebrochen.

Alle Berichte handelten vom Ersten Weltkrieg.

Mir fiel ein kleiner Artikel am Rande einer der Zeitungen von 1918 auf. _Tod des französischen Komponisten Claude Debussy_. Schlagartig kam mir Edwards CD in den Sinn und der Tag in seinem Auto, als er mich das erste Mal nach Hause gefahren hatte. Ich lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung.

Dann nahm ich ein kleines, rechteckiges Bild in die Hand. Ein junger Mann in Uniform - nicht älter als achtzehn - war darauf zu erkennen, ernst in die Kamera blickend und das Gewehr an die Seite gepresst. Auf der Rückseite stand _August Ernest Theodor Swan - November 1917_.

Ich nahm ein weiteres Foto - sepiafarben - in die Hand. Diesmal war ein kleines Kind zu erkennen, das vor einem leeren Hintergrund saß und einen gelangweilten Eindruck machte. Es war das Kind, das gerade hinter mir selig im Bett schlief. _Henry August Swan - Juni 1918_.

Als ich zwischen all den Unterlagen und Zeitungen nach weiteren Fotos wühlte, stockte mir plötzlich der Atem. Auf dem Bild, das ich jetzt betrachtete, war ich selbst zu erkennen.

Ich. Und dann auch wieder nicht.

Das Gesicht war das Gleiche, doch dieser verstellte Blick in die Kamera war mir fremd.

Sie saß auf einem Stuhl, die Hände übereinander in den Schoß gelegt.

Ich drehte das Bild um. _Marie Charlotte Swan - Januar 1918_.

Mein Kopf arbeitete unaufhaltsam. Wenn diese Ähnlichkeit nicht gewesen wäre. Und… _Swan_. Das hätte bedeutet…

Aber das war unmöglich.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als hoffte ich, dadurch wieder aus diesem seltsamen Traum aufzuwachen.

Doch ahnte ich schon, dass es umsonst war.

Ich nahm mir einen der Briefe und fing an, zu lesen.

--

_Liebste Marie,_

_Mir geht es gut. _

_Glücklicherweise müssen wir, die Neuankömmlinge, noch nicht an die Front._

_In einem Testlauf wollen sie herausfinden, welche Aufgabe am Besten zu wem passt._

_Wenn ich Glück habe, lassen sie mich in den Sanitätsdienst._

_Ich hoffe, meine Kenntnisse als Krankenpfleger reichen aus._

_Wie geht es Henry?_

_Macht er schon Fortschritte?_

_Ich vermisse ihn._

_Und ich vermisse dich. _

_Jede Sekunde, die ich nicht bei dir bin, kommt mir vor, wie tausend spitze Scherben in _

_meiner Haut._

_Ich hoffe, der Krieg ist bald vorbei, damit ich wieder bei dir bin und deinen lieblichen Duft einatmen und dem Klang deiner verzaubernden Stimme zuhören kann._

_Warte auf mich._

_Dein dich alles liebender _

_August_

--

Das Datum zeigte den 28. November 1917.

Schnell suchte ich nach weiteren Briefen.

Sie waren alle in dem gleichen Stil geschrieben. Dass August als Sanitäter eingesetzt wurde, dass sie der Front jetzt näher gebracht wurden, dass er Marie vermisste, dass er sie liebte.

Dann entdeckte ich einen anderen Brief. Er hatte eine andere Handschrift und war unvollendet.

--

_Liebster August, _

_Was ist passiert?_

_Du antwortest nicht mehr. Ich mache mir Sorgen. _

_Geht es dir gut? Die Zeitungen sagen, dass sich die Lage verschlimmert hat._

_Ist es sehr schlimm?_

_Henry kann jetzt schon alleine sitzen. Und er sagt sogar schon Mama. Ist das nicht toll?_

_Ich wünschte… du wärst hier und… könntest ihn sehen. _

_Ich habe dir ein Foto von ihm mitgesc…_

--

An dieser Stelle endete der Brief. Das Papier war ein wenig geknittert und die Schrift am Ende verschmiert. Scheinbar hatte sie angefangen, zu weinen.

"_Hast du wieder geweint?"_ hatte mich die Frau gefragt. Sollte das bedeuteten, dass ich diesen Brief geschrieben hatte?

Und warum gingen die Zeitungen nur bis 1918?

Meine Grübeleien wurden von einem Schrei unterbrochen und ich fuhr herum.

Henry war aufgewacht.

Das Schreien wurde lauter und sein Gesicht immer rötlicher.

Schnell rannte ich zum Bett und nahm ihn hoch.

"Schh…", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und hielt ihn etwas ungeschickt an meiner Brust.

Ich wippte immer wieder ein bisschen auf und ab, doch scheinbar gefiel ihm das ganz und gar nicht. Er schrie noch lauter.

"Marie!" Wieder die Frauenstimme.

Ich hörte Gepolter. Jemand kam eine Treppe herauf.

Als die Tür aufging, schaute mich die Frau vorwurfsvoll an.

"Marie, was hast du denn jetzt gemacht?" Sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mir den Jungen ab.

"Du kannst ihn doch nicht so schütteln." Während sie Henry an ihre Schulter legte, drehte sie ihren Oberkörper langsam hin und her und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken. Er beruhigte sich und das Schreien erstarb.

Dann blickte sie mich an und hob die Augenbrauen. "Du hast deine Haare ja immer noch nicht gerichtet."

Ich starrte sie an. Wozu war es wichtig, wie ich aussah?

Sie schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. "Wenn du so in den Laden gehst, verscheuchst du uns noch die ganzen Kunden."

Mit einem Nicken deutete sie auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch. "Setz dich."

Ich tat, was sie sagte. Als sie auf mich zukam, legte sie mir vorsichtig Henry in die Arme.

Dann kramte sie eine Bürste aus meinem Nachttisch und öffnete meinen Dutt und eine Menge ungeahnter Haarnadeln wurden mir unsanft aus den Haaren gezogen.

Während sie mich frisierte, achtete ich darauf, das Baby nicht wieder zum Schreien zu bringen.

Die ganze Situation schien mir surreal. Jemand machte mir die Haare, als wäre ich acht. Ich hielt ein Kind in den Armen, was allen Anschein nach meines war und die Zeit schien über 1918 nicht hinaus zu gehen.

In meinem Kopf schwirrte es.

Als sie fertig war, nahm sie mir den Jungen wieder aus dem Arm und lächelte mich an.

"Jetzt siehst du wieder einigermaßen menschlich aus."

Ich betrachtete mich wie schon vorhin in dem großen Spiegel und befühlte vorsichtig die straffen Haare.

"Komm." Sie war bereits an der Tür.

Zögernd ging ich hinter ihr her, die große Wendeltreppe herunter und in die kleine Vorhalle, deren Tür gegenüber von mir scheinbar nach draußen auf die Strasse führte.

Die Frau ging nach links und ich folgte ihr.

Wir waren in einer kleinen, geräumigen Küche. Doch auch hier waren die Möbel altmodisch. Wie im ganzen Haus. Ein paar Küchenschränke standen an der linken Wand, daneben ein alter Herd, vor dem eine Kiste mit Brennholz stand. In der Mitte war ein runder Tisch mit vier Stühlen und einem, schon ziemlich heruntergekommenen Kinderhochsitz.

Als die Frau Henry in ebendiesen hineinsetzte, sah sie mich fragend an.

"Willst du nicht endlich in den Laden gehen? Je eher du Feierabend machen kannst, desto früher können wir den Geburtstag deines Vaters feiern."

"Oh." Ich lächelte zaghaft. "Nur eine Frage. Welches Datum haben wir heute?"

Verwundert sah sie mich an, dann seufzte sie.

"Den vierten August. Und jetzt geh in die Bäckerei." Lächelnd scheuchte sie mich aus der Küche.

Doch wo musste ich eigentlich hin? Ich kannte dieses Haus nicht, noch kannte ich die Personen, die darin lebten.

Als ich gerade zur Tür hinaus wollte, hörte ich wieder die Stimme der Frau. Sie kam angerannt und stöhnte. "Marie! Da lang." Sie deutete auf einen Eingang gegenüber der Küche.

"Oh, tut mir leid. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders", gab ich vor.

"Hoffentlich bist du mit ihnen bei der Sache, wenn es um das Rausgeben von Wechselgeld geht. Noch so eine Lappalie wie letzte Woche können wir uns nicht leisten."

Ich spürte ihren aufkommenden Frust, als sie wieder in die Küche ging und ich mich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung bewegte.

Die Bäckerei war klein.

In der Glasvitrine der Theke gab es verschiedene Sorten von Kuchen und Torten und im Rückbuffet waren Brot und Brötchen zu finden.

Im Schaufenster waren ebenfalls ein paar Leckereien ausgestellt und ein paar Leute schauten ab und zu neugierig hindurch.

Ich sah mich an der Theke um. Die Kasse war in einer abgeschlossenen Schublade und eine Schürze lag auf einem Regal daneben.

Es war schon seltsam. Der Ort und die Zeit… all das ergab keinen Sinn.

Wo war ich und wo waren die anderen? Wo… war Edward? Langsam machte sich Angst breit.

Plötzlich wurde mir etwas klar. Mein Grandpa hieß Henry. Ich hatte ihn nie kennen gelernt. Er war gestorben, bevor ich geboren wurde, doch Grandma hatte ab und zu von ihm erzählt als ich noch kleiner war. Die Erinnerung war schon fast verblasst, aber jetzt leuchtete sie wieder auf.

Wenn dieser kleine Junge wirklich mein Großvater war, dann bedeutete das, dass ich…

Plötzlich läutete das Türglöckchen.

Eine Frau kam herein. Ich schätzte sie Mitte Dreißig.

Ihr Gang war elegant und ihre Kleidung sah… teuer aus. Ein bordeauxfarbenes, langes Kleid mit einer eingearbeiteten Korsage. Sie trug einen sehr langen, großen Schal um ihre Schultern und Oberarme. Seine dunkelgrüne Farbe harmonierte perfekt mit dem Kleid.

An ihrem linken Arm hing ein zusammengeklappter Sonnenschirm und auf ihrem Kopf trug sie einen weichen, beigefarbenen Hut mit einem Sonnenschutz, der um die gesamte Achse des Hutes ging.

Und ihre Haare. Ihre Haare waren bronzen.

Sie war eindeutig aus einer höheren Gesellschaftsklasse. Ihr Blick war erhaben, aber dennoch freundlich.

"Guten Tag", begrüßte sie mich.

Ich begrüßte sie ebenfalls mit einem "Guten Tag", obwohl meine Stimme tonlos klang.

Entgeistert starrte ich sie an, doch sie beachtete mich nicht. Sie sah sich die Torten in der Glasvitrine an.

Dann deutete sie mit ihrer rechten Hand auf eine flache Schokoladentorte, deren Zuckerverzierungen kleine Rosen mit Blätter bildeten.

Ich sah auf die Torte und mein Blick wanderte unweigerlich zu ihrer Hand.

Mir stockte der Atem. Ich blickte auf meine linke Hand, dann auf meine rechte.

Edwards Ring war nicht da. Stattdessen prangte ein schlichter Ehering dort.

Doch der Ring an der Hand der Frau sah genauso aus… wie meiner.

Ich starrte wieder auf ihren Finger und musste schlucken. Ich bekam keine Luft.

Es wurde plötzlich stickig und mir wurde schwindelig.

Dann schoss ich um die Theke, an der verdatterten Frau vorbei und hinaus. Mitten auf die Straße.

Ich holte tief Luft. Immer wieder. Bis mein Kopf wieder klar wurde.

Wieso hatte sie meinen Verlobungsring?

Ich versuchte, mich an ihr Gesicht zu erinnern.

Bronzene Haare.

Konnte es denn möglich sein?

"Achtung, Miss!"

Ich drehte mich um und konnte das schnell näher kommende Getrappel von Hufen auf der Steinstraße hören. Wiehernde Pferde. Einen entsetzten Kutscher, der vergebens versuchte, anzuhalten.

Plötzlich wurde ich weggerissen und landete auf dem Bürgersteig.

Ein Arm war fest um meine Taille geschlungen, ein anderer um meinen Kopf.

Ich hörte die Kutsche ein wenig auf der Straße schlingern, ehe sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Ich blinzelte.

Noch immer hielten mich die Arme eng umschlungen und es fühlte sich irgendwie vertraut an.

Ich versuchte mich zu drehen, um zu sehen, wer mich gerettet hatte.

Jetzt lockerte sich die Umarmung und ich konnte mich aufsetzen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Miss?" Zwei funkelnd grüne Augen schauten mich besorgt an.

Mein Herzschlag setzte aus.

--

**Unbedingt Reviews hinterlassen. Will wissen, wie´s euch gefallen hat...;D**


	8. Wie die Katze hinter der Maus

**Chapter 7 (Wie die Katze hinter der Maus)**

Sein Gesicht war anders. Es gab keine violetten Schatten unter seinen Augen. Seine Haut war blass und dennoch sah es mit den leicht geröteten Wangen ungewohnt gesund aus. Er atmete etwas schnell, womöglich durch den plötzlichen Adrenalinstoß, als er mich zur Seite gezogen hatte.

Ich starrte ihn an. Ich konnte nicht anders.

Ganz langsam hob ich meine zittrige Hand und berührte vorsichtig seine Wange.

Sie war… warm. Seine Haut war so unglaublich warm.

Jetzt hob ich auch meine andere Hand und tastete zaghaft sein Gesicht ab. Meine Finger glitten über seine Wangenknochen, seine Stirn, seine Nasenspitze, seine… ebenmäßigen Lippen.

Ich fuhr durch seine bronzenen Haare. Sie waren immer noch so weich, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte.

Bei jeder Berührung hielt ich den Atem an und stieß Seufzer des Erstaunens aus.

Er hob die Augenbrauen und war sichtlich überrascht über mein seltsames Verhalten.

Jeden Moment rechnete ich damit, dass er meine Hände nahm und sie von seinem Gesicht löste, weil er sich vielleicht unbehaglich fühlte. Doch er sah mich nur an… mit diesen unglaublich tiefblickenden Augen.

Er hatte nichts von seiner Schönheit verloren. Ich war immer wie gefesselt von seinem atemberaubenden Aussehen als Vampir, doch jetzt, als Mensch, bannte er mich auf eine ebenso seltsame Weise.

"Miss?" Seine Stimme war nicht ganz so honigsüß, aber dennoch sehr angenehm.

"…Engel…" brachte ich kaum hörbar heraus.

Eine seiner Augenbrauen schob sich nach oben und für einen kurzen Moment zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

"Ich glaube, Sie haben sich den Kopf gestoßen." Er seufzte.

"Edward?", rief eine Frauenstimme.

Ich blickte zur anderen Straßenseite. Mir fiel zum ersten Mal die Beschriftung am Schaufenster auf. _Bäckerei Benette_. Ich war verwirrt. Auf dem Foto im Zimmer stand _Swan_. Dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass Marie verheiratet war und den Nachnamen ihres Mannes trug.

Jetzt sah ich die Frau von vorhin und neben ihr - ich war mir jetzt fast sicher - Maries Mom.

Beide blickten zwischen uns hin und her.

Zu Edward, der fragend zu der wohlhabenden Frau sah und mir, immer noch sein Gesicht in den Händen haltend.

Plötzlich setzte ein Platzregen ein und ich musste blinzeln.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere waren wir durchnässt und Edward nahm mich schnell auf die Arme und rannte über die Strasse zurück in die Bäckerei.

Ich lehnte an seiner Schulter und musste tief Luft holen.

Ich konnte seinem Herzschlag lauschen und - zu meiner Überraschung - klopfte es schneller als normal. Auch wenn es nicht ganz so raste wie meines.

Ich rückte unauffällig noch enger an seine _warme_ Brust und legte eine Hand darauf.

Die anderen beiden Frauen waren schon zurück ins Haus gekehrt und hatten besorgte Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern.

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Mrs. Benette, während wir durch die Bäckerei und dann durch eine Tür unter der Treppe gingen; ins Wohnzimmer.

"Sie wäre beinahe von einer Kutsche überfahren worden", meinte Edward, als er mich auf das dunkelgrüne, mit Holz umrahmte Sofa setzte.

Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet.

Als ich unwillkürlich fröstelte, nahm Edward die Decke von der Lehne und warf sie mir über.

Dann setzte er sich neben mich und rieb sanft meine Arme, um mich zu wärmen, als er fortfuhr.

"Ich stand draußen und habe auf meine Mutter gewartet…" - dabei deutete er auf die gut aussehende Frau neben Mrs. Benette - "…als sie aus der Bäckerei auf die Straße lief.

Und dann raste plötzlich die Kutsche auf sie zu. Gott sei Dank konnte ich sie gerade noch aus dem Weg ziehen."

Ich hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen, als er erzählte und betrachtete ihn dabei immer noch erstaunt. Seine Haare waren klitschnass und tropften auf den Teppich. Genau wie meine.

Draußen war der starke Regen immer noch zu hören.

Mrs. Benette wirkte bedrückt und Mrs. Masen misstrauisch.

"Oh, Marie…" Vorwurfsvoll und mit sorgenvollen Augen sah sie mich an. Zum ersten Mal wandte ich meinen Blick von Edward, der mich immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete, ab und sah sie an.

Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, ich wäre wegen August - meinem Ehemann - nach draußen gelaufen.

"Ich musste nur kurz Luft schnappen." Ich hoffte, sie würde sich damit zufrieden geben.

Verblüfft sahen mich die beiden Frauen an und Edward biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu grinsen.

War mir etwas entgangen? Ich verstand ihre Reaktion nicht.

"Seit wann sprichst du denn so?" Mrs. Benettes Augen verengten sich.

Meine Wortwahl. Das war es.

Entschuldigend lächelte ich sie an.

"Wie es scheint, ist nichts schlimmes passiert." Zum ersten Mal redete Mrs. Masen. Ihre Stimme hatte einen festen und harmonischen Klang. Doch sie wirkte, als wäre sie in Eile.

"Wir müssen dann auch weiter." Sie stand, genauso wie Edward, auf, doch es schien, als wäre er gerade aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden.

Jetzt erhob sich auch Mrs. Benette, um sie hinaus zu begleiten.

"Eine Sache noch", meinte Mrs. Masen. "Wären Sie so freundlich und verkaufen mir die Torte, die ich mir vorhin ausgesucht hatte, bevor…" - sie blickte kurz zu mir - "…dieses kleine Unglück passiert ist?"

Jetzt lächelte Mrs. Benette. "Ja, natürlich. Liebend gern."

Die beiden gingen hinaus und Edward und ich waren jetzt allein.

Ich fröstelte wieder und er drehte sich zu mir um.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?" Er sah mich wieder besorgt mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen an. Sie hatten auf mich fast die gleiche Wirkung wie seine Topasaugen.

Es vergingen ein paar sehr lange Sekunden, ehe ich antwortete.

"Besser. Danke." Ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals und räusperte mich.

Sogar als Mensch sah er in dem eleganten Anzug mit Weste - jetzt nass und schmutzig - umwerfend aus.

"Das ist gut zu hören. Warum sind Sie überhaupt so stürmisch auf die Straße gerannt?" fragte er und sah mich eindringlich an. Ich war der Meinung, er versuchte meine Gedanken von meinem Gesicht abzulesen.

"Ehm…" Ich sah auf den Boden und dachte über eine logische Ausrede nach. Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass ich im falschen Jahr festsaß und dass ich ihn bereits kannte… und liebte.

Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass er es mit Sicherheit merkte, wenn ich lügen würde und schwieg.

"Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Ich bin manchmal einfach etwas zu neugierig. Tut mir leid." Sein Lächeln war unbeschreiblich.

"Edward? Können wir dann jetzt?" Mrs. Masen war wieder da, in der Hand die verpackte Torte.

Er sah zu ihr. "Ja, natürlich." Dann ging er auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Päckchen ab, während Mrs. Benette schon voraus zur Haustür ging.

"Auf Wiedersehen." Edward und seine Mutter verließen das Wohnzimmer, gingen zur Tür und fingen an zu tuschelten. Dann blickte er kurz über seine Schulter zu mir. Er sah enttäuscht aus.

Ein paar Minuten später - nach einer mehr als höflichen Verabschiedung und dem Bestehen, ihnen Regenschirme mitzugeben - kam Mrs. Benette wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie blickte mich an und schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf.

"Marie… was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht? Und dann ausgerechnet die Masens…"

Sie dachte nach und ihr Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an. Ich war verwirrt.

"Was ist denn mit ihnen?"

Sie starrte mich an. "Die Masens, Marie. _Die Masens!_ Verstehst du denn nicht?"

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Sie stöhnte laut auf. "Ich kann schon das Getratsche hören. _Die Tochter des Bäckers Benette ist verrückt geworden. Sie hat versucht, sich umzubringen. Der Sohn des erfolgreichen Anwalts Masen war gezwungen, ihr das Leben zu retten und hat dabei seine teure Kleidung schmutzig gemacht…_ Die Leute werden bestimmt bis in alle Ewigkeit davon reden. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, wie mich alle anstarren werden."

Jetzt funkelte sie mich an. "Und wie du ihn vorhin _angestarrt_ hast. Wahrscheinlich denkt Mrs. Masen jetzt, du wärst flatterhaft geworden. _Der Ehemann der jungen Swan ist im Krieg und schon sucht sie sich den nächst Besten…_" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihre Hände aufs Gesicht.

Das war mir alles zuviel.

_Marie_ war verheiratet, nicht ich. Und Edward und ich waren eigentlich sowieso verlobt.

Ich war wütend. Wieso mussten die Leute in dieser Zeit soviel Wert darauf legen, was man über sie sagte? Ich erinnerte mich an Rosalies Geschichte. Ihre Eltern hätten es nie zugelassen, wenn sie einen Zimmermann hätte heiraten wollen, so wie ihre Freundin.

Diese Engstirnigkeit. Am liebsten hätte ich meiner Ur-urgroßmutter entgegen geschrieen.

"Ich gehe mir trockene Sachen anziehen." Mit diesem Vorwand verließ ich den Raum und ging nach oben.

Als ich wieder in meinem Zimmer - oder besser gesagt Maries Zimmer - war, ließ ich mich aufs Bett sinken und schloss die Augen.

Ich wiederholte vor meinem geistigen Auge noch einmal die Momente, in denen Edward da war. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, ihn als Mensch zu treffen. Er war so vollkommen anders und doch derselbe. Er wirkte irgendwie so jungenhaft. So unerfahren wie Mike und die anderen in der Schule. Aber auf höfliche Weise distanziert und schüchtern. So wie es anscheinend üblich war zu dieser Zeit. Der Edward, den ich kannte, hatte in den ganzen Jahren als Vampir schon einiges erlebt und gesehen. Die Erfahrungen und Reife waren in seiner Art zu sprechen und seinem Verhalten wieder zu erkennen und faszinierten mich. Doch das tat der menschliche Edward jetzt auch.

Ich musste ihn wieder sehen. Ich musste noch einmal seine warme Haut spüren, seinen Herzschlag hören - zum ersten Mal verstand ich es, dass er meinem immer so aufgeregt lauschte - und in seine grünen Augen blicken. Egal wie. Mir würde etwas einfallen. Da war ich mir sicher.

Ein Zittern überkam mich. Die nassen Sachen klebten immer noch an meiner Haut.

Ich stand auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Wie ich es geahnt hatte, gab es nur lange Röcke in verschiedenen Farben und Schnitten und jede Menge Blusen.

Während ich mich umzog, hörte ich die Außentür. Mrs. Swan begrüßte jemanden herzlich und viel zu laut. Dann ging ich hinunter.

Aus der Küche hörte ich gedämpfte Stimmen reden und blieb reflexartig auf der Treppe stehen.

"…und dann hat sie sich heute so merkwürdig benommen. Du hättest sie sehen sollen. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie. Ich glaube, allmählich wird sie verrückt…" Mrs. Benette seufzte und fuhr dann fort. "…und dann ist sie scheinbar ohne jeden Grund aus dem Laden gerannt und wäre beinahe überfahren worden. Und wer hat sie gerettet? Ausgerechnet der junge Masen. Du weißt ja, wie beliebt die Familie bei den Leuten ist. Ohhh, Mrs. Masen sah so wunderschön aus in diesem edlen Kleid… und ihr Sohn natürlich auch. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie wirklich nur soviel Geld haben, weil Mr. Masen mit seiner Kanzlei so erfolgreich ist…" Sie hörte sich an, als dachte sie angestrengt darüber nach.

Dann wurde ihr Ton plötzlich vorwurfsvoll. "Oh, und dann hättest du mal sehen sollen, wie sie den jungen Masen angesehen hat. Als hätte sie August nie kennen gelernt. Ich dachte, sie würde ihn jeden Moment anspringen. Sie nahm ja kaum etwas wahr außer ihn…" Ich musste kurz grinsen. "…Ha, als würde sie _jemals_ eine Chance haben. Selbst wenn sie nicht verheiratet wäre. Jedes heiratswillige Mädchen Chicagos ist doch hinter ihm her wie die Katze hinter der Maus.

Allein schon wegen unserer gesellschaftlichen Stellung wäre es aussichtslos. Da bringt ihr das Aussehen auch nichts… und Mrs. Masen denkt jetzt ohnehin, dass Marie verrückt ist… und vielleicht hat sie ja Recht. Oh, Howard, was werden die Leute bloß denken? Wenn das wirklich die Runde macht, dann geht die Bäckerei bald den Bach herunter, weil niemand mehr etwas bei uns kaufen will…"

Plötzlich fing Henry an zu schreien.

"Du hast auch Angst, nicht wahr, mein Kleiner?" sagte Mrs. Benette in tröstendem Ton.

Ich ging in die Küche und tat so, als hätte ich nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen, auch wenn ich ihr am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte. Meine Finger zuckten regelrecht, doch ich riss mich zusammen. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich darauf, so zu tun, als wäre ich wirklich Marie und lebte 1918.

Der Besucher von vorhin war scheinbar Mr. Benette gewesen, der von der Arbeit gekommen war.

Als sie mich sahen, verstummten sie auf der Stelle.

"Willkommen zuhause,… Vater." Ich musste kurz überlegen, wie sie früher ihre Eltern angesprochen hatten.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, obwohl es sehr merkwürdig war, jemand Fremden zu küssen, auch wenn ich irgendwie mit ihm verwandt war.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

Er sah mich überrascht an. Hatte ich schon wieder etwas gemacht, was ihnen seltsam vorkam?

"Geht es dir heute besser, Liebes?"

Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass Marie um ihren verschollenen Ehemann trauerte.

Ich antwortete etwas spät, hoffte aber, dass sie mein Zögern nicht bemerkten.

"Ein wenig." Ich lächelte und setzte mich an den Tisch.

Mr. und Mrs. Benette sahen mich misstrauisch an, während ich mir Essen auf meinen Teller auffüllte und anfing zu essen.

Dann brach Mr. Benette die Stille. "Es freut mich, dass du endlich wieder Appetit hast."

Mir wurde klar, dass Marie ziemlich gelitten haben musste und ich erinnerte mich an die schlimmste Zeit in meinem Leben und mein Magen zog sich reflexartig zusammen.

Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte. Er zögerte, bevor er wieder sprach.

"Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass ihr heute die Masens getroffen habt. Durch einen… unglücklichen Zwischenfall. Was ist denn genau passiert?" Neugierig schaute er mich an.

Ohne aufzusehen, antwortete ich ihm. "Ich musste kurz an die frische Luft, weil mir schwindelig geworden ist. Ich hatte die Kutsche nicht bemerkt, aber Gott sei Dank hat…" - ich verkniff mir, seinen Namen auszusprechen - "…Mrs. Masens Sohn mich gerettet."

Er bohrte weiter. Er wollte scheinbar jedes noch so kleine Detail wissen. "Warum ist dir denn schwindelig geworden?"

Ich sah ihn immer noch nicht an. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es kam ganz plötzlich."

"Und der junge Masen?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Was hat er gesagt?", drängte er.

"Er hat sich nur erkundigt, ob es mir gut geht." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und sonst?"

"Nichts weiter." Langsam ging mir dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel auf den Geist.

"Aha.", kam nur von ihm und er senkte den Kopf und dachte nach, während ich aß.

Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee, wie ich Edward wieder sehen konnte.

"Ich werde morgen zu den Masens gehen und mich bei ihnen bedanken." Ich blinzelte kurz zu ihnen, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Sie sahen sich beide überrascht und verwirrt an. Leichte Sorge war in ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen.

Dann wandte sich Mr. Benette zu mir. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist, Marie."

"Aber das habe ich noch nicht gemacht und es wäre doch unhöflich, es nicht zu tun." Dass ich mich eigentlich schon bedankt hatte, wussten sie nicht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich mit Edward allein gewesen.

"Aber…", wandte er ein, doch ich fiel ihm ins Wort.

"Bitte. Was würden die Leute sonst von mir denken, geschweige denn die Masens?" Meine Stimme war übertrieben besorgt.

Daraufhin sagten die beiden nichts mehr.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte ich, dass Edwards Arm nicht da war. Ich tastete besorgt mit der Hand auf dem Bett und… fand nichts.

Hastig schlug ich die Augen auf und sah den alten Kleiderschrank.

Mir fiel mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl wieder ein, wo ich war. Oder besser gesagt, in welchem Jahr ich mich befand.

Ich hatte immer noch gehofft, aus einem Traum aufzuwachen.

Ich stand auf und machte mich fertig, wobei ich versuchte, die bestmöglichen Kleider zu finden, die dieser Schrank hervorbrachte. Als ich daran dachte, was ich heute vorhatte, wurde ich ganz aufgeregt und ungeduldig. Ich hatte wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Zum Frühstück aß ich kaum etwas und ich musste meine Gefühle ein wenig bremsen, bevor Mrs. Benette misstrauisch wurde.

Mr. Benette war bereits auf Arbeit.

Ich wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus, als mir etwas wichtiges einfiel.

"Ehm, Mo... Mutter?" Vor lauter Aufregung hatte ich beinahe vergessen, wo ich war. Mrs. Benette sah mich fragend an.

"Wo wohnen die Masens eigentlich?"

Jetzt zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen ungläubig zusammen.

"Jeder weiß, wo die Masens wohnen."

"Ich habe es vergessen. Tut mir leid."

Sie seufzte, dann schrieb sie auf einen kleinen Zettel eine Wegbeschreibung auf.

Als sie ihn mir dann gab, wollte ich sofort aus dem Haus stürzen, doch sie hielt mich am Arm fest.

"Willst du Henry nicht mitnehmen? Ich kann nicht auf ihn aufpassen, da ich dich ja im Laden vertreten muss."

Auch das noch.

Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen, ihn hier zulassen und versuchte so mitleidig wie möglich zu blicken.

"Bitte. Ich kann ihn doch nicht den ganzen Weg bis zu den Masens mitnehmen. Was ist, wenn er plötzlich Hunger hat oder… in die Windel macht? Oder anfängt zu schreien? Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was sie dann denken werden…"

Ich tat so, als wäre es das Schlimmste auf der Welt, wenn jemand schlecht über mich reden würde.

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach und ich hoffte, dass ihr die Meinung anderer Leute diesmal wichtiger war, als alles andere. Auch wenn ich es eigentlich völlig idiotisch fand.

Sie seufzte, ich hatte gewonnen. "Na gut, ich nehme ihn. Aber das nächste Mal wird es nicht so sein", tadelte sie mich.

_Beim nächsten Mal…_ hätte ich schon eine andere Ausrede.

Erleichtert ging ich auf dem Bürgersteig und blickte ab und zu auf die Wegbeschreibung. Edward wohnte offensichtlich in einem anderen Viertel. Ich nahm an, dass es ein wohlhabenderes war.

Ich musste mich zwingen, nicht zu rennen und jedes Mal, wenn meine Schritte etwas zu schnell wurden, schauten mich ein paar entgegenkommende Passanten komisch an und ich wurde wieder langsamer.

Es kam mir vor, als wenn eine Ewigkeit vergangen war, seit ich das Haus verlassen hatte und nun endlich vor einem riesigen Gittertor stand.

Auf dem kupfernen Schild, das an dem Pfeiler angebracht war, stand _Masen Mansion_.

Ich öffnete es und ging auf einem befestigten Gehweg durch einen kleinen Vorgarten.

Als ich vor der Tür stand, hielt ich kurz inne und betrachtete den großen Türklopfer.

Es war ein Löwenkopf. Ich musste grinsen.

Dann nahm ich nervös den Ring in die Hand und wollte gerade klopfen, als die Tür auch schon aufging. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich.

"Vielen Dank für ihren Besuch. Wir werden darüber nachdenken."

Er stand da und verabschiedete gerade ein Ehepaar - ungefähr um die Vierzig - und ein junges Mädchen mit wunderschönen, blonden Locken. Sie war höchstens sechzehn und blickte schüchtern zu Edward. Sie waren sehr gut gekleidet.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich - immer noch die Hand vom Klopfen erhoben - und Edward sah überrascht aus.

"Mrs. Swan…" _Mrs. Swan?_ Ich hatte vergessen, dass er mich noch nicht kannte. Aber dieses _Mrs._ war noch viel schlimmer. Es schuf eine unsichtbare Grenze zwischen uns.

Das Ehepaar begutachtete mich wie Ware auf dem Jahrmarkt und als sie entschieden, dass ich eine unbedeutende Person niederen Ranges sei, wendeten sie sich wieder Edward zu. Das Mädchen musterte mich jedoch immer noch.

"Wir würden uns sehr über eine baldige Antwort freuen." Sie nickten Edward kurz zu und gingen aus dem Haus und an mir vorbei, ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Juliet, komm." Das Mädchen stand immer noch im Haus und starrte zu mir. Dann ging sie langsam ihren Eltern hinterher, wobei sie mir immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Scheinbar war ihm mein grübelnder Blick aufgefallen. Sogar als Mensch war er gut darin, meine Gefühle zu erahnen.

"Ja, alles bestens." Wie das gelogen war. Er musste das auch gemerkt haben - was bei mir ja nicht sonderlich schwer war - , denn er rief ins Haus "Ich mache einen Spaziergang. Bis zum Mittag bin ich wieder zurück."

Er ging nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Luftsprung. Ich würde mit ihm allein sein…

Und er sah so gut aus in dem weißen Hemd und der hellbraunen Weste.

"Wollen wir?" fragte er und riss mich aus meinen Tagträumereien.

Ich nickte und wir verließen das Anwesen.

"Also?" fragte Edward, als wir ein Stück gegangen waren und ich die ganze Zeit damit ringen musste, nicht seine Hand zu greifen oder mich gleich ganz auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn zu küssen.

Ich verstand nicht, was er meinte.

Er lächelte. "Es gibt doch bestimmt einen Grund, warum Sie mich besuchen, oder?"

"Oh. Ja, den gibt es." Den wahren Grund sagte ich ihm natürlich nicht. Am Ende würde er mich vielleicht auch noch für verrückt halten und man würde mir dann verbieten, ihn zu sehen.

Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wer könnte mir denn etwas verbieten?

Allmählich fing mein Verstand an, wirklich in dieser Zeit zu leben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder etwas klarer denken zu können.

Wir waren mittlerweile stehen geblieben.

Verwundert schaute mich Edward an und als ich in seine Augen sah, verlor ich mich wieder in der Intensität seines Blickes.

"Mrs. Swan?" Er… lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln. Mir stockte der Atem.

"Ich…" Meine Sprache versagte und ich schnappte nach Luft, während er seine Augenbrauen fragend hob.

Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, was ich sagen wollte.

Er sah mich eindringlich an - er wurde ungeduldig; das wusste ich - und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Mein Gesicht wurde heiß und meine Beine waren wackelig.

"Ich…", versuchte ich es wieder, doch weiter kam ich nicht.

Ich spürte noch, wie er mich auffing, bevor ich auf den Boden knallte und um mich herum alles schwarz wurde.


	9. Mondlicht

_**Chapter 8 (Mondlicht)**_

--

Das erste, was ich merkte, war, dass ich auf etwas Weichem lag. Mir war viel zu heiß, ich fühlte mich kraftlos und schlapp.

Jemand strich mir über die offenen Haare und meine Wange.

Ein "Uh…", signalisierte, dass ich wach war und die Bewegungen hielten inne.

Ich versuchte zu schlucken, doch meine Kehle war schmerzhaft trocken.

"…Wasser…", brachte ich mühsam hervor.

Ein Arm schob sich unter meine Schulter und setzte mich ein wenig auf.

Dann berührte kaltes Glas meine trockenen Lippen und langsam spürte ich, wie das Wasser sich in meinem Mund ausbreitete und angenehm meine Kehle herunter lief.

Ich wurde wieder zurück gelegt und eine Hand legte sich auf meine Stirn. Sie war ein wenig kühl. Angenehm auf meinem heißen Kopf.

Mit einem feuchten Lappen wurde mein Gesicht abgetupft. Ich hörte Wasser plätschern und dann spürte ich, wie mir der Lappen auf die Stirn gelegt wurde.

Meine Hand wurde genommen und jemand strich sanft über meinen Handrücken.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Das war Edwards Stimme. Ich erkannte sie sofort. Ich öffnete meine Augen ein kleines Stück. Ich wollte ihn sehen.

Sein Blick sah freundlich und gleichzeitig besorgt aus.

"Was…?" Meine Stimme klang matt.

"Sie sind plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden. Ich habe Sie zurück zu unserem Haus gebracht. Es war am nächsten. Dr. Cullen war auch schon da. Er meinte, Sie hätten sich ein wenig verkühlt. Aber es ist nicht Ernstes. In ein paar Tagen ist das Fieber wieder weg. Allerdings ist er der Meinung, Ihr Immunsystem sei etwas geschwächt und Sie hätten ein wenig Untergewicht…"

"Carlisle… Cullen?", unterbrach ich ihn.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. "Kennen Sie ihn?"

"Vom… Hören-Sagen…" Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Carlisle war ja auch in dieser Stadt. Er war bereits ein Vampir und er würde Edward…

Ich schluckte. Edward wurde 1918 verwandelt. Er würde sich bald mit der Spanischen Grippe anstecken.

Panisch schaute ich ihn an.

"Alles in Ordnung? Tut Ihnen etwas weh?" fragte er mich, als er meinen entsetzten Blick sah.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Er strich mir wieder über den Handrücken. "Ich werde dann erst einmal gehen."

"Nein!" schrie ich fast und mir wurde schwindelig als ich den Kopf zu schnell hob und der Lappen auf das Kopfkissen fiel.

Edward lächelte mich an. "Mr. und Mrs. Benette warten schon unten. Sie würden gerne nach Ihnen sehen."

Ich blickte finster. Zwei Menschen, die ich in diesem Augenblick nicht sehen wollte.

Edward machte den Lappen noch einmal nass, wrang ihn aus und legte ihn mir wieder auf die Stirn. Dann erhob er sich und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich war allein und zum ersten Mal sah ich mir den Raum an. Er war sehr schön eingerichtet.

Auf meiner rechten Seite war ein Fenster mit weißen Gardinen. Das Wetter war trüb.

Gegenüber dem Bett stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen in diesem für diese Zeit typischen Stil.

Auf meiner linken Seite war neben der Tür ein Kleiderschrank. Er war aus dem gleichen massiven Holz wie der in Maries Zimmer.

Das Bett war groß und an beiden Seiten standen Nachttische. Auf einem stand eine Schüssel mit Wasser, daneben mein Wasserglas.

Das Kopfkissen, die Bettdecke und das Laken waren, wie die Gardinen, leuchtend weiß und rochen frisch.

Und ich hatte ein langes Nachthemd an. Jemand hatte mich umgezogen. Der Gedanke daran gruselte mich.

Leise klopfte es an die Tür und Mrs. Benette schaute herein, Mr. Benette hinter ihr.

"Marie?"

Ich blickte zu ihr und rang mir ein Lächeln ab.

Ehrfürchtig kamen sie ins Zimmer und blickten sich erstaunt um.

Dann setzte sich Mrs. Benette auf den einen Rand des Bettes und Mr. Benette auf den anderen.

"Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie mitfühlend.

"Ein bisschen schwach." Meine Stimme war immer noch gequält.

"Ich habe ja gewusst, dass das irgendwann passiert. Wenn August hier gewesen wäre, hättest du nicht aufgehört zu essen und das alles", warf mir Mr. Benette jetzt vor.

Musste er von August reden? Ich war froh, das er nicht da war. Ich war nicht froh, dass er an der Front sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Aber wenn er hier gewesen wäre, hätte das die Sache mit Edward nur kompliziert.

"Howard…" Mrs. Benette versuchte ihn offenbar zu beschwichtigen.

"Es ist doch wahr. Wenn er hier wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert und wir würden jetzt nicht ewig in der Schuld der Masens stehen." Er war aufgebracht. Eindeutig. Es erinnerte mich irgendwie an Charlie.

"Ihr Sohn hat darauf bestanden, die Arztkosten zu übernehmen. Ich wollte das ja gar nicht, aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" Ich meinte ein wenig Erleichterung aus Mrs. Benettes Stimme zu hören. Wahrscheinlich war sie froh, kein Geld ausgeben zu müssen.

"Und Dr. Cullen war so nett. Er ist wirklich ein guter Arzt, obwohl er noch so jung ist. Und er sieht so unglaublich gut aus." Sie schwärmte gedankenverloren und Mr. Benette schnaubte verächtlich. Es passte ihm nicht, dass sie so von einem anderen Mann redete.

"Was hat der Arzt denn genau gesagt?" wollte ich wissen.

Sie lächelte mich an. "Dass du bald wieder gesund bist. Und dass du Ruhe brauchst. Deshalb werden wir jetzt auch gehen. Ich muss zurück in die Bäckerei und dein Vater muss wieder zur Arbeit."

"Ist gut." Ich nickte und war froh, als sie das Zimmer verließen.

Ich war wieder allein und betrachtete weiter das Zimmer.

Dann fiel mir Carlisle wieder ein. Sollte ich ihn besuchen und fragen, was hier vorging? Würde er mir überhaupt glauben? Oder würde er mich am Ende auch für verrückt halten? Ich könnte ihm alles erzählen, was ich über die Vampire wusste, aber würde ihn das überzeugen? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Falls er mir glaubte, würde er wahrscheinlich denken, dass ich einen anderen Vampir getroffen hätte und daher die Informationen hatte. Ich seufzte.

Und Edward? Er würde bald erkranken. War es möglich, das irgendwie zu verhindern?_Sollte_ ich das irgendwie verhindern?

Nein, das durfte ich nicht. Sonst würde Carlisle ihn nicht verwandeln und ich würde ihn nie treffen… Der Gedanke daran war schrecklich.

Es klopfte wieder an der Tür und Edward schaute herein. "Darf ich?"

"Natürlich", sagte ich mit schwacher Stimme und mein Herz schlug schneller.

Er trug ein Tablett in den Händen und stellte es auf den Tisch.

"Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit zu essen gebracht. Dr. Cullen meinte, Sie müssten regelmäßig etwas zu sich nehmen um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen." Edward lächelte sanft.

"Oh, danke." Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, als er an mein Bett kam und sich auf dem Rand niederließ. Mir war immer noch ein wenig schwindelig und der Lappen fiel wieder herunter.

"Ganz langsam."

Er stützte mich, als ich dabei war, zur Seite zu kippen und hob dann den Lappen auf, um ihn in die Schüssel fallen zu lassen. Dann fasste er um mich und bauschte die Kissen hinter meinem Rücken auf. Seine plötzliche Nähe ließ mir noch mehr Hitze ins Gesicht steigen. Ich sog seinen Duft ein. Er war nicht so verführerisch süß wie sonst. Aber das war nicht so schlimm. Er roch immer noch sehr gut. Irgendwie nach Moschus, aber auch nach Zimt und Nelken.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, er sei nervös, als er mich sanft an den Schultern berührte und mich an die Kissen lehnte.

Dann stand er auf, holte das Tablett vom Tisch und stellte es auf meinen Schoß.

Eine kleine Schüssel mit einer klaren Brühe stand darauf, daneben ein Teller mit ein paar Brotscheiben.

"Für den Anfang gibt es nur das. Später, wenn es Ihnen wieder etwas besser geht, gibt es dann auch mal etwas… Festeres." Er grinste entschuldigend.

"Später? Holen mich meine… Eltern denn nicht ab?"

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht solange es Ihnen nicht gut geht. Sie bleiben erst einmal hier. Ein Transport über so eine große Strecke ist zu riskant."

Meinte er das ernst? Der Grund kam mir völlig absurd vor. Was sollte denn passieren?

Allerdings war ich froh, noch etwas länger hier zu bleiben.

Während ich aß, schaute er mir schweigend zu.

"Warum sind Sie eigentlich hergekommen?" fragte er plötzlich.

Ich hielt inne und schaute auf.

"Ich wollte mich noch einmal richtig bedanken, dass… Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben." Zum wievielten Male hatte er das mittlerweile getan?

"Oh, keine Ursache. Ich bin froh, dass nichts weiter passiert ist."

Ich lächelte und aß weiter und wir schwiegen eine Weile.

Als ich dann fertig war, nahm er das Tablett und stellte es wieder auf den Tisch.

"Am Besten Sie ruhen sich noch ein wenig aus." Er kam auf mich zu und holte ein braunes Glasfläschchen aus dem Nachttisch. Auf einen Löffel, den er mitgebracht hatte, ließ er ein paar Tropfen fallen und hielt ihn mir dann vors Gesicht.

"So, und jetzt schön weit den Mund aufmachen." Er klang als würde er mit einem Kind reden und grinste.

Ich beäugte misstrauisch den großen Löffel und rümpfte meine Nase.

"Wer gesund werden will…", sagte Edward und kam mit dem Löffel dichter.

Widerwillig öffnete ich den Mund und schluckte die Medizin. Wie ich es geahnt hatte, schmeckte es abscheulich und ich verzog das Gesicht. Am Liebsten hätte ich es wieder ausgespuckt.

Edward lachte. Ich hätte gern mitgelacht, aber der Geschmack im Mund ließ es nicht zu.

"So." Er rückte meine Kissen zurecht und ich legte mich wieder hin.

Nachdem er noch einmal meine Stirn gefühlt hatte, legte er mir den Lappen wieder darauf.

Edward zog mir die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn und strich sie glatt.

"Und jetzt schön schlafen." Er lächelte und verließ das Zimmer.

Während ich noch wach war, dachte ich darüber nach, dass ich einige Tage in Edwards Elternhaus verbringen würde. Mich hätte wahnsinnig gerne interessiert, wie sein Vater war.

Seine Mutter kannte ich ja irgendwie schon und ich fragte mich, ob sie genauso eine Sichtweise der Gesellschaft hatte wie Mrs. Benette. Die paar Male, in denen sie mich angesehen hatte, kamen mir vor, als würde sie nicht wollen, dass ich bei Edward war, geschweige denn, dass ich mich mit ihm unterhielt. Gern hätte ich gewusst, was sie davon hielt, dass ich jetzt hier war.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ihr passte. Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass Edward selbst darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich hier blieb. Ich lächelte in mich hinein.

Und was war danach? Wenn ich wieder gesund war und wieder zurück musste?

Ich versuchte immer wieder, mir einen Vorwand einfallen zu lassen, wieder hierher zu kommen, bis das Fieber mich übermannte und ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

--

Die nächsten beiden Tage hatten immer dasselbe Schema.

Eine der Angestellten - die Masens hatten wirklich welche - kam ab und zu in mein Zimmer und brachte mir Essen oder wechselte den nassen Lappen aus. Ich durfte nicht aufstehen. Ich war praktisch ans Bett gefesselt. Das hätte ich nicht schlimm gefunden, wenn Edward nicht fern geblieben wäre. Ich verstand nicht warum. War ich der Grund? Oder hatte er einfach zutun?

Diese Fragen quälten mich und es war unerträglich, den Tag zu überstehen, ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen. Vor allem da die wachen Momente während des Tages länger wurden, als das Fieber sich gesenkt hatte.

Ich hatte sogar die Bedienstete gefragt, was er machte, doch sie sagte nur, dass er mich besuchen würde, sobald er Zeit gefunden hätte. Doch in ihrem Gesicht stand deutlich _Edward Masen spielt in einer anderen Liga als du._

Als ich sie fragte, was er machte, erfuhr ich, dass jeden Tag Ehepaare mit ihren Töchtern vorbeikamen und sie ihm als Braut anboten. Arrangierte Ehen. Normalerweise regelte der Hausherr, also Edwards Vater, solche Angelegenheiten, doch da dieser zu sehr mit seiner Kanzlei beschäftigt war, übernahm Edward das selbst.

Als sie mir das alles sagte, erinnerte ich mich daran, dass die Leute, die er vor ein paar Tagen verabschiedete, als ich vor seiner Tür stand, wahrscheinlich aus diesem Grund bei ihm waren. Und der Blick ihrer Tochter mir gegenüber war der Gleiche wie der der Angestellten jetzt.

Langsam entwickelte ich eine Art Verachtung für jeden, der etwas dagegen hatte, dass ich mich Edward auch nur auf fünf Meter näherte.

Der Gedanke allerdings, dass ihm jeden Tag ein Mädchen als Braut vorgestellt wurde, ließ mich - zur Zufriedenheit des Dienstmädchens - schaudern.

Die folgende Nacht schlief ich unruhig. Es kamen viele junge Frauen vor, eine hübscher als die andere, die Edward anhimmelten und versuchten, ihn mit ihren Blicken zu verführen.

Dann war ich auch da und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Die Menge der Mädchen bemerkte es. Erst sahen sie mich hasserfüllt an, dann stürzten sie sich auf mich.

Schweißgebadet fuhr ich hoch und atmete schwer. Draußen war es dunkel. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war.

Ich setzte mich auf und war erleichtert, dass mir nicht mehr schwindelig dabei wurde.

Die Schüssel mit Wasser stand immer noch da und ich wusch mir mein verschwitztes Gesicht.

Ich wollte mich gerade hinlegen, als ein seltsames Geräusch mich kurz erstarren ließ.

Leise schlich ich barfuss zur Tür und öffnete sie. Im ganzen Haus war es dunkel, doch dank des Mondscheins, das durch die Fenster kam, konnte ich einigermaßen sehen.

Ich ging aus dem Zimmer und schlich vorsichtig den Flur entlang. Jetzt konnte ich das Geräusch besser hören. Es war Musik. Jemand spielte Klavier.

Auf dem Boden war ein langer, weicher Läufer und in regelmäßigen Abständen waren kleine Säulen mit Blumenvasen und weitere Türen zu erkennen.

Ich folgte der Melodie bis zur Treppe. Scheinbar kam sie von unten.

Ich hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ohne Sturz die Treppe im Dunkeln herunterzugehen, die in einen weiteren Flur führte und lauschte angestrengt der Musik.

Leise schlich ich weiter. Ich kam näher. Die Melodie wurde lauter und klarer.

Plötzlich sah ich eine offene Tür neben mir und blickte hinein.

Vor einem großen, breiten Fenster, das bis zum Boden ging, an einem großen, schwarzen Flügel saß Edward.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Finger glitten über die Tasten und verträumt wankte sein Körper mit der ruhigen Musik, die ich erst jetzt richtig wahrnahm.

Es war Beethovens Mondscheinsonate.

Nur ein paar Kerzen auf dem Klavier erhellten den Raum schwach und tauchten sein Gesicht in ein angenehme, warme Farbe.

Ich lauschte wie in Trance der Musik, die den ganzen Raum erfüllte.

Der Anblick war so wunderschön und doch klang die Melodie so wahnsinnig traurig.

Es klang, als würde er all seine Emotionen in das Stück legen.

Ich bemerkte nicht, dass ich langsam den Raum betrat und auch nicht, dass Edward mich überrascht ansah, als ich mich neben ihn auf die Klavierbank setzte, mich an seine Schulter lehnte und eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte.

Ich wusste nicht, was ihn traurig machte, aber ich wusste, dass ich ihn trösten wollte. Mein Herz schmerzte, wenn er litt.

Er hörte nicht auf zu spielen und ich lauschte dem Klang der Noten.

Tränen rannen schweigend meine Wangen hinunter.

Für einen langen Augenblick vergaß ich alles um uns herum. Das Zimmer, den Ort, die Zeit… Alles verschwamm.

Der Moment schien ewig, doch dann verstummte die Musik.

Jetzt war alles still.

Verträumt sah ich in Edwards lächelndes Gesicht.

Er betrachtete meines und strich zaghaft mit seinen Fingern über meine Schläfe und meine Wange, wobei er meine Tränen wegwischte, bis zu meinem Kinn.

Dann hob er mich sanft in die Arme und sein Körper wärmte mich angenehm.

Er trug mich hinauf ins Zimmer, legte mich wieder ins Bett und setzte sich an den Rand.

Eine Weile betrachtete er mich und als er aufstehen und wieder gehen wollte, hielt ich ihn am Arm fest.

"Warte…"

"Ich kann nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Du… bist eine verheiratete Frau."

Versuchte er _mir_ ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden oder sich selbst?

Ich setzte mich auf und rückte dichter an ihn.

Er sah mich immer noch traurig an und ich wollte seinen Schmerz lindern. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen sanft darüber, woraufhin er seine Hand darüber legte, die Augen schloss und tief einatmete.

"So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert", sagte er so leise, dass ich es kaum verstand.

Das hatte er mir schon einmal gesagt.

Ich lächelte, auch wenn er es nicht sah, und wollte _Mir schon_ sagen, doch dann hätte er wahrscheinlich gedacht, ich würde Maries Ehemann meinen.

Ich rückte noch dichter. So nah, dass unsere Gesichter nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren und flüsterte "Edward…"

Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und verrieten den inneren Konflikt. Ein Konflikt zwischen Verlangen und Vernunft.

Mein Kopf kam immer dichter.

"…nicht…", murmelte er leise und es sollte wahrscheinlich abwehrend klingen, hatte jedoch alle Wirkung verloren, als seine Lippen meine zitternd berührten.

Sie waren weich. Vollkommen weich… und heiß.

Zum ersten Mal spürte ich die Hitze nicht nur in mir aufkommen, sondern auch in ihm.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.

Er legte seine freie Hand auf meinen Rücken und presste mich noch fester an sich, während meine Finger in seinen Haaren wühlten.

Plötzlich stoppte er und löste sich keuchend von mir. "…tut mir leid…"

"Bitte entschuldige dich nicht…", flüsterte ich und sah in seine grünen Augen.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah gequält aus.

"Ich darf das einfach nicht." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Edward…", flehte ich ihn an.

"Wir kennen uns kaum." Es klang spöttisch und unsicher und ich musste mir auf die Lippen beißen, um auf seinen letzten Satz nicht zu antworten. Wie unrecht er doch hatte. Vielleicht kannte er _mich_ noch nicht, aber ich ihn und es tat weh, alleine mit diesem Wissen zu sein.

Sosehr ich die Tatsache auch genoss, Edward als Mensch zu erleben, sosehr wollte ich auch wieder in meine Zeit, wo ich mit ihm ohne Hindernisse zusammen sein konnte.

Sein Gesicht nahm einen ernsteren Ausdruck an.

"Es geht nicht." Ich kannte diesen Ton, den seine Stimme jetzt hatte. Er ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Dann strich er mir noch einmal über die Wange bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Ich verkroch mich unter meiner Decke und schlang die Arme um meine Knie.

Ich war so wütend… und gleichzeitig so traurig.

Schon wieder ließ er es nicht zu, dass wir zusammen waren. Schon wieder war er der Meinung, das wäre das Beste für alle. Wieso musste er immer so… _vernünftig_ sein?

Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und ließen sich nicht aufhalten.

Weinend schlief ich ein.

Ein paar Tage später, ohne das ich Edward noch einmal sah, konnte ich wieder zurück zu den Benettes.

Allerdings wusste ich, dass ich es dort nicht aushalten würde.

Ich entschloss mich, Carlisle doch zu besuchen und ihm von dieser ganzen verrückten Geschichte zu erzählen. Einen Versuch war es wert und ich hoffte, er konnte mir helfen.

Von Mrs. Benette ließ ich mir eine Wegbeschreibung zum Krankenhaus geben und erzählte ihr, ich müsse zur Nachuntersuchung.

Es war sehr voll in der großen Vorhalle der Klinik und ich brauchte einige Minuten bis ich die Rezeption gefunden hatte.

"Wo finde ich bitte Carlisle Cullen?" fragte ich die scheinbar überarbeitete Krankenschwester. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie nicht viel Schlaf bekommen in letzter Zeit, doch als ich seinen Namen sagte, leuchteten ihre Augen.

"Er ist gerade bei einer Untersuchung. Nehmen Sie kurz Platz. Ich schicke ihn zu Ihnen, sobald er fertig ist." Sie deutete auf eine Reihe besetzter Stühle und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis ich hörte wie jemand sagte: "Die Dame dort drüben. Mit den dunklen Haaren."

Ich blickte auf und sah… endlich wieder eines dieser wunderschönen, blassen Gesichter mit den violetten Schatten unter den Augen.

Carlisle kam zu mir und begrüßte mich freundlich. "Hallo Mrs. Swan. Schön, Sie zu sehen. Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?"

Ich nickte, während ich sein hübsches Gesicht betrachtete. Es gab mir die Gewissheit, dass ich die ganze Geschichte mit den Vampiren nicht nur geträumt hatte.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden. Unter vier Augen." Ich blickte mich in der Vorhalle um.

"Selbstverständlich. Kommen Sie bitte hier entlang."

Er führte mich zu seinem Büro. Auf der Tür stand _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_.

Als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte, bot er mir mit seiner Hand einen der Gästesessel an.

Freundlich schaute er mich an. "So. Um was genau geht es?"

--

**Reviews bitte nich vergessen, ja?...:)**


	10. Hoffnung und Verzweiflung

**Chapter 9 (Hoffnung und Verzweiflung)**

--

"Also…"

Wie fing man so ein Thema am Besten an ohne mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen?

Ich holte tief Luft… "Ich weiß, was Sie sind." …und atmete wieder aus. Es kam fiel zu schnell und jeder normale Mensch hätte kein einziges Wort verstanden.

Ich war nervös und hoffte, er würde meine Unruhe nicht als Unbehagen deuten.

Carlisle sagte nichts. Er blickte mich nur an.

Ich lächelte, damit er nicht dachte, ich hätte Angst vor ihm.

"Was meinen Sie?" Er sprach langsam, als wäre er auf der Hut vor meiner nächsten Antwort.

Ich holte wieder Luft. "Dass Sie ein… dass Sie kein Mensch sind."

Wieder schwieg er und sein Gesicht war reglos.

Dann entspannten sich seine Züge wieder und er lachte.

"Und was genau bin ich Ihrer Meinung nach?"

"Ein… Vampir."

Ungläubig hob er seine Augenbrauen und wiederholte mich. "Ein Vampir."

Ich nickte.

"Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Sie wirklich an so etwas glauben?"

"Ich weiß es."

Wieder sah er mich ungläubig an. "Nehmen wir mal an, es wäre so. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich könnte dann in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten? Mit soviel Blut um mich herum? Oder am helllichten Tag hier herumlaufen?" Obwohl es immer noch lächerlich bei ihm klang, zitterte seine Stimme ein wenig.

"Dass Sie nur nachts hinaus können, ist alter Aberglaube. Sie gehen bloß bei Sonnenschein nicht unter die Leute, weil Ihre Haut dann funkelt wie Diamanten. Und dass Sie hier arbeiten, liegt daran, dass Sie erstens dem Menschenblut abgeschworen haben und zweitens Ihren Blutdurst perfekt kontrollieren können."

Jetzt sprudelte es nur so aus mir heraus und mit jedem Wort wurden Carlisles Augen schmaler.

"Ihre Augen sind goldgelb. Das liegt daran, dass Sie nur Tierblut trinken. Die, die sich von Menschenblut ernähren, haben rote Pupillen. Außerdem werden die Augen schwarz, wenn Sie über längere Zeit nichts getrunken haben. Dann ist da diese unglaubliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit. Außerdem gibt es Vampire, die besondere Fähigkeiten haben. Bei Ihnen ist es das Mitgefühl für Menschen, dass Ihnen geholfen hat, unserem Blut zu widerstehen. Natürlich gibt es noch extremere. Zum Beispiel Gedankenlesen oder Zukunftsvisionen."

Er hörte mir gespannt zu, während ich ohne Pause redete.

"Und Sie fühlen sich einsam, weil sie denken, Sie seien der Einzige, der der Meinung ist, dass es noch einen anderen Weg gibt, als Vampir zu leben. Ohne menschliches Blut. Sie sind über dreihundert… nein, im Moment sind Sie über zweihundert Jahre alt. Ihr Vater war Prediger und verfolgte die Vampire, auch wenn er darunter viele Menschen verurteilte. Sie wurden verwandelt, als Sie gerade einen echten Vampir gejagt haben. Der Prozess dauert drei Tage. Solange braucht das Gift, um das Blut umzuwandeln…" Ich hielt inne. Das Letzte wusste er ja selbst noch gar nicht so genau. Er hatte noch niemanden verwandelt. Edward würde der Erste…

Er unterbrach meine Gedanken.

"Sie haben eine sehr ausgeprägte Fantasie, Mrs. Swan. Sie sollten ein Buch schreiben." Immer noch versuchte er das Ganze als Hirngespinst abzutun, doch die Fassade bröckelte sichtlich.

"Ich habe Recht und Sie wissen das ganz genau."

Seine Augen wurden schmal. "Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Normalerweise sind wir wirklich gut befreundet."

Carlisle hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Na ja, das genau ist ja mein Problem. Ich gehöre hier nicht her. Ich werde erst am Ende dieses Jahrhunderts geboren. Sie haben dann bereits eine Familie, die Ihrer Lebenseinstellung folgt. Eine ungewöhnlich große, für die Verhältnisse eines Vampires. Insgesamt sind Sie sieben. Und so hab ich sie ja auch durch eines ihrer Familiemitglieder kennen gelernt. Und Sie alle haben mich so herzlich aufgenommen."

Der Gedanke daran schmerzte. Ich wollte wieder zurück und mich über Alice' übertriebene Hochzeitsvorbereitungen aufregen, Esmes fürsorgliches Gesicht sehen, über Emmetts Witze lachen, Jaspers Fähigkeit, mich zu beruhigen, spüren, Rosalies… ja, sogar Rosalies atemberaubendes Gesicht bewundern und… Edward in die Arme schließen. Mich an seine eiskalte Brust kuscheln, seine kühlen Lippen auf meinen spüren, mir von seinen goldenen Augen den Atem rauben lassen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Carlisle sah mich an. Seine Worte holten mich zurück in die 'Gegenwart'.

"Ja, tut mir leid. Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

"Was genau meinen Sie mit _Sie werden erst noch geboren_?"

"So, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Wir alle, auch Sie, na ja, Alice und Jasper sind nicht mit gewesen, haben die Vampire, die übrigens Ihre Freunde sind, in Denali besucht. Sie ernähren sich auch von Tierblut. Aber ich wollte wieder nach Hause, weil ich… weil es mir nicht gut ging. Dann hab ich mich geschnitten… und dann stand Katrina vor mir… einer der Vampire in Denali… und dann… Sie hat mein Blut getrunken, ich wurde ohnmächtig und… als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, war ich hier…" Meine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und klang verzweifelt. Die Tränen standen mir in den Augen.

Carlisle kam auf mich zu, hockte sich vor mich und nahm meine Hand.

"Schhh… ganz ruhig."

"Sie müssen mir glauben", flüsterte ich mit erstickter Stimme.

"Ich… bin etwas überrascht. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der davon wusste und… na ja, keine Angst hat."

Ich lächelte schwach und… plötzlich rutschte ich vom Sessel und fiel ihm um den Hals. An seiner steinharten, kalten Schulter fing ich an zu schluchzen.

Carlisle versteifte sich einen Augenblick, dann legte er zögerlich seine Hände auf meinen Rücken.

So saßen wir eine Weile auf dem Fußboden bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Mrs. Swan?"

"Bella."

"Ich dachte, Sie heißen Marie."

"Das ist auch so merkwürdig." Ich löste mich wieder von ihm und setzte mich zurück auf den Sessel. Er blieb vor mir in der Hocke sitzen und sah mich mit seinen golden Augen an, was mich ungemein beruhigte.

"Marie Swan ist… glaube ich meine Urgroßmutter."

Carlisle hob die Augenbrauen. Mein Lächeln war kläglich.

"Wenn das wirklich so ist und ich nicht Teil Ihres Traumes in, dann… weiß ich auch nicht. Hat denn diese Katrina etwas damit zutun?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Eigentlich bin ich gegen die meisten Fähigkeiten immun."

"Wirklich?" Er war überrascht und neugierig.

"Ja. Edward, zum Beispiel, kann meine Gedanken nicht lesen, was ihn ganz schön nervt." Einer meiner Mundwinkel schob sich nach oben.

"Edward?"

"Edward Masen. Der Erste, den Sie verwandeln werden."

"Der Erste, den ich… Ich werde jemanden verwandeln?"

Ich nickte.

Er ließ sich von der Hocke jetzt ganz auf den Fußboden fallen, starrte nach unten und dachte nach.

Nach einer Weile sprach er langsam weiter, ohne mich anzusehen. "Wieso sollte ich ihm das antun? Er hat Familie. Ich könnte nie jemanden…"

Ich unterbrach ihn.

"Die spanische Grippe wird bald ausbrechen und ein Großteil der Bevölkerung wird… sterben. Edward und seine Eltern werden sich auch anstecken…" - ich musste schlucken - "…und seine Mutter wird Sie bitten ihn zu retten, kurz bevor sie stirbt. Sein Vater ist schon vorher gestorben."

Carlisle sagte immer noch nichts.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Jetzt sah er mich wieder an und als er meinen besorgten Blick sah, lächelte er, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.

"Die spanische Grippe bricht noch einmal aus? Die erste Welle ist gerade erst vorüber und wir haben immer noch so viele Erkrankte… Oh mein Gott…" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und sein Blick war abwesend.

Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas.

"Ehm, um noch mal auf die Sache mit mir zurück zu kommen…"

"Oh. Ja. Entschuldigung." Er lächelte matt.

"Könnten Sie nicht Katrina oder Tanya fragen, ob sie wissen, was los ist?" Ich sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Das sind die anderen _guten_ Vampire, richtig? Aus Denali. Ich kenne sie nicht."

Meine Hoffnung verflog.

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, liegt das in Alaska, aber da war ich leider noch nie." Entschuldigend sah er mich an.

"Könnten Sie nicht schnell dahin laufen und mit Ihnen reden?" flehte ich.

"Bella, auch wenn ich schneller bin als andere Menschen, ist es bis Alaska ein weiter Weg. Nicht dass ich es nicht könnte, aber es würde ein bisschen dauern, bis ich da wäre. Wir sind schließlich in Chicago. Außerdem arbeite ich in einem Krankenhaus, deren Personal bereits völlig überarbeitet ist. Und wenn du mich so gut kennst, wie du sagst, dann weißt du, dass ich nicht einfach so ein paar Tage weg bleiben kann. Wenn die Grippe wirklich wieder ausbricht…"

Ich nickte und sah auf meine Hände, die im Schoß lagen.

Carlisle hatte Recht. Ich wusste, dass er sich verpflichtet fühlte, den Menschen zu helfen so gut es ging. Ich verstand ihn ja und doch… hatte ich gehofft, dass er mir helfen könnte. Aber wieso sollte er das tun? Er kannte mich nicht und ich erzählte ihm von einer verrückten _Zeitreise_. Wieso sollte er seine Patienten im Stich lassen, nur um am anderen Teil des Landes nach Vampiren zu sehen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, ob es sie wirklich gab oder ob ich mir das alles bloß ausgedacht hatte.

Meine Augen wurden feucht und ich fing wieder an zu weinen.

Sofort nahm Carlisle meine Hand. "Tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich werde versuchen, was ich kann. Das verspreche ich. Ich finde schon einen Weg, um mich in Denali einmal umzusehen." Als ich schnell aufblickte und ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah, blickte er freundlich zurück. Dann fiel ich ihm abermals um den Hals und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, "Danke" zu sagen.

Er tätschelte mir sanft den Rücken. "Nicht so schnell. Ich habe gesagt, ich werde es versuchen. Das heißt nicht, dass wir auch wirklich etwas herausfinden werden."

"Ich weiß." Ich nickte und presste mich noch fester an ihn.

Ich war so glücklich, dass er mir glaubte und mir helfen wollte. Einer völlig Fremden.

--

Als ich wieder bei den Benettes ankam, warteten sie bereits in der Vorhalle auf mich. Sie hatten trübselige Gesichter - die Augen von Mrs. Benette waren gerötet - und sahen mich zögernd an, was meiner Freude von vorhin einen Dämpfer versetzte.

"Marie, wir müssen mit dir reden", sagte Mrs. Benette vorsichtig und ich sah sie misstrauisch an.

"Es geht um August."

Ich verstand nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

"Heute ist ein Brief gekommen."

Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was sie meinte.

"Er… ist gefallen." Vorsichtig betrachtete sie mich und wartete auf meine Reaktion.

Ich stand einen Moment reglos da und starrte sie an. Dann ging ich mit eiligen Schritten und ohne die beiden anzusehen an ihnen vorbei, die Treppe hoch und ins Zimmer.

Als ich die Tür hinter mir zumachte und sie verschloss, lehnte ich mich dagegen, rutschte auf den Boden und zog meine Knie an.

Seufzend stützte ich mein Kinn darauf ab. Ich hoffte, dass Carlisle bald eine Lösung fand, damit ich endlich wieder zurück konnte. Mittlerweile schloss ich die Möglichkeit eines Traumes aus. Dafür ging es bereits zu lange und spätestens nach Edwards Reaktion auf unseren Kuss, hätte ich aufwachen müssen.

Mir wurde das alles zuviel. Und jetzt die Sache mit diesem August Swan. Warum sollte ich um jemanden trauern, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte?

Ich seufzte.

--

Die nächsten Tage waren unerträglich, vor allem ohne Edward an meiner Seite.

Jedes Mal, wenn es an der Tür klingelte, dachte ich, Carlisle würde endlich kommen und mir sagen, dass er Tanyas Familie gefunden hatte und sie mir helfen konnten, wieder in meine Zeit zu kommen.

Ich musste so tun, als wäre ich schrecklich traurig über den Tod meines _Ehemannes_ und mit jedem weiteren Tag, an dem Carlisle nicht auftauchte, wurde es leichter, die Witwe zu spielen, da ich meinen ganzen Frust und meine Enttäuschung auf diese Art freien Lauf lassen konnte.

Mrs. Benette verzichtete darauf, mir Henry anzuvertrauen, aus Angst, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Darüber war ich froh.

Aus den Tagen wurden Wochen. Meine Hoffnung schwand und ich wurde wütend. Ich dachte, dass Carlisle mich vielleicht vergessen hatte oder mir doch nicht glaubte und mich für verrückt hielt.

Als ich die Ungewissheit dann nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte, entschloss ich mich, ihn wieder im Krankenhaus zu besuchen und ihn zur Rede zu Stellen.

Verwirrte Blicke von Mr. und Mrs. Benette lagen auf meinem Rücken, als ich am späten Nachmittag aus dem Haus rannte.

Die Sonne wurde von weißen Wolken verdeckt.

Ich achtete nicht auf meine Umgebung, während ich lief und prallte plötzlich gegen etwas Hartes. Hätte Carlisle mich nicht aufgefangen, wäre ich zurück auf den Asphalt geknallt.

"Bella." Er war überrascht.

"Wo waren Sie? Ich dachte, Sie wollten mir helfen! Wissen Sie, wie schrecklich es ist, allen die große Trauer vorzuspielen? Und diese Ungewissheit, ob Sie Erfolg hatten mit Tanya und den anderen. Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten mich vergessen!" schrie ich ihn wütend an und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen.

"Bitte beruhige dich, Bella. Ich habe dich nicht vergessen." Aufmunternd sah er mich an, aber ich war immer noch sauer.

"Warum hat das dann solange gedauert?"

"Du hattest Recht, was die Grippe angeht. So langsam scheint sie sich wieder auszubreiten, allerdings kommt sie mir aggressiver vor als die letzte. Das Krankenhaus ist hoffnungslos überfordert mit all den neuen Patienten."

Meine Wut verflog sofort. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Carlisle soviel zutun hatte. Ich hatte nur an mich gedacht und an meine verhältnismäßig kleinen Probleme. Ich machte mir Sorgen, wie ich wieder zurück kam und er versuchte, den Menschen das Leben zu retten.

"Ich habe es aber geschafft, mich ein wenig über Denali und diese anderen Vampire zu informieren." Er sprach leise und sehr schnell. Ich musste angestrengt zuhören, um alles mitzubekommen.

"Leider lebt dort keine Tanya oder Katrina und auch sonst niemand."

Mein Herz schlug unregelmäßig. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

"Wenn sie wirklich dort leben, dann sind sie vielleicht noch nicht dort hingezogen."

Es fing an zu regnen.

Ich bekam kaum Luft und starrte ins Leere.

Meine einzige Hoffnung hatte sich in eine Sackgasse verwandelt.

"Bella, warte…", fing Carlisle an.

Mehr bekam ich nicht mit. Ich war bereits an ihm vorbei gegangen und rannte jetzt ziellos durch den Regen, in dem mein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht nicht weiter auffiel.

Langsam wurde es dunkel und es regnete unaufhörlich.

Meine Kleider waren klatschnass, doch ich spürte es kaum. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. Ich wollte weg, einfach nur weg. Vielleicht konnte ich ja in meine Zeit _rennen_. Die Idee war so absurd, dass ich nicht einmal darüber lachen konnte.

Ich würde sie nie wieder sehen. Keinen einzigen von Ihnen. Ich würde in dieser Zeit sterben, ohne jemals wieder auch nur mit einem von Ihnen reden zu können. Ohne jemals wieder in Edwards goldene Augen zu blicken. Ohne sein wunderschönes Gesicht zu betrachten.

Von dem menschlichen Edward hatte ich nichts. Er wollte mich nicht sehen und würde eh bald verwandelt werden. Und als Neugeborener hätte er sich keine einzige Sekunde unter Kontrolle, würde ich in seiner Nähe sein.

Carlisle würde mir den Gefallen nicht tun, auch mich zu verwandeln. Da ich in Maries Körper war, hatte ich _Famili_e.

Eine neue Welle von Tränen lief über meine Wangen und meine Sicht verschwamm noch mehr.

Ich stolperte. Meine Knie scheuerten auf dem Boden auf. Ich konnte nicht aufstehen. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Mein Oberkörper sackte nach vorn, ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen und fing noch heftiger an zu weinen, während der Regen auf mich niederprasselte.

"Sie werden sich noch erkälten, wenn Sie bei diesem schrecklichen Wetter hier draußen bleiben."

Ich spürte, wie jemand eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und neben mir in die Knie ging.

Schluchzend hob ich meinen Kopf. Es war ein Mann - um die Vierzig - und hielt einen Schirm über uns. Er hatte dunkles Haar, ein freundliches Gesicht und trug einen schwarzen Anzug.

Er lächelte mich besorgt an und seine Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen, als er meinen verzweifelten Ausdruck sah.

"Oh je, oh je…" Er seufzte und hob mich hoch.

"Ich bringe Sie erst einmal ins Trockene", meinte er, während er mir einen Arm um die Schultern legte, als ahnte er, dass ich jeden Moment wieder zusammenbrechen könnte.

Wir gingen in das Gebäude direkt neben uns und die Türglocke klingelte, als er die Tür öffnete.

Vor uns war eine Art Empfangstresen, hinter dem einige Regale mit Aktenordnern standen.

Der Mann führte mich zu einer Sitzecke neben uns und setzte mich auf das Sofa.

"Warum haben Sie…", wollte ich fragen, doch brach mitten im Satz ab.

"Ich habe Sie durchs Fenster gesehen. Ich konnte Sie ja schlecht im Regen sitzen lassen", meinte er vorwurfsvoll, aber freundlich, während er mir eine Decke über die Schultern legte.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren weich und fürsorglich. Irgendwie kam er mir bekannt vor.

"Ich werde Ihnen erst einmal etwas warmes zu trinken zubereiten. Warten Sie hier", sagte er lächelnd. Dann verschwand er in einem Nebenzimmer.

Ich schlang mir die Decke noch fester um den Körper. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich fror.

Als ich wieder anfing, über alles nachzudenken, musste ich abermals weinen.

Die Türglocke läutete.

Erschrocken hob ich mein von Tränen und Regen nasses Gesicht.

Edward stand im Eingang und starrte mich an.

"Was machst du denn hier?", flüsterte er.

"Edward…" Es kam kein Ton heraus. Nur meine Lippen hatten sich bewegt.

"Oh, du bist schon da." Der Mann war wieder aufgetaucht und kam auf mich zu. "Ich hole gleich die Akten", sagte er, während er eine Tasse mit Tee auf dem kleinen Tisch direkt vor mir abstellte und ich mich bei ihm bedankte.

"Ist in Ordnung, Vater", meinte Edward tonlos, ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden.

Deshalb kam er mir so bekannt vor! Weil seine Gesichtszüge Edwards so ähnlich waren.

Mr. Masen verließ das Zimmer wieder, diesmal aber durch eine andere Tür. Wir waren wieder allein.

Dann kam Edward plötzlich auf mich zu, zog mich hoch, wobei mir die Decke von den Schultern fiel, und drückte mich so fest er konnte an sich.


	11. Pandemie

_**Chapter 10 (Pandemie)**_

--

Ich war völlig sprachlos. Ich wusste nicht, warum er das tat.

Ich dachte, er konnte und wollte das nicht.

"Es tut mir so leid. " Seine Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton.

"Was meinst du?" Ich war immer noch verwirrt.

Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und strich mir ein paar nasse Strähnen zur Seite. Sein Blick war warm.

"Ich habe es versucht. Ich habe wirklich versucht, nicht an dich zu denken und dich zu vergessen…"

Beim letzten Wort stockte mir der Atem.

Er lächelte gequält. "Es ist gegen jede Vernunft. Ich breche gerade die Regeln. Würde uns jemand sehen, wäre es in Windeseile überall bekannt und ich würde meine Eltern in den Ruin treiben. Denn niemand will etwas mit einer Familie zutun haben wollen, dessen Sohn sich in fremde Ehen einmischt… Ich dachte, es würde besser werden, wenn ich dich nicht mehr sehe. Doch es wurde schlimmer. Es war fast unerträglich… Und als ich dich dann eben hier vor mir sah… Du sahst so vollkommen verloren aus. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich musste dich halten. Dich spüren. Dir das Gefühl geben, dass alles wieder gut wird."

Meine Augen waren immer noch vom Weinen gerötet und als könne er den Unterschied zwischen Regentropfen und Tränen erkennen, wischte er sie sanft weg.

Sein Daumen berührte meine Lippen und verharrte dort.

Langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht meinem und der Abstand zwischen uns wurde immer kleiner.

"Edward?"

Die Stimme seines Vaters ließ uns erstarren und wir drehten uns mit überraschten Gesichtern zu ihm.

Er sah völlig verdattert aus.__

In einer Hand hielt er die Akten und es kam mir vor, als würde er sie jeden Moment fallen lassen. Sein Blick huschte von Edward zu mir und wieder zurück.

"Du kennst sie?" fragte er verblüfft.

_Kennen_ war in anbetracht der Situation, in der wir uns befanden, nicht gerade das richtige Wort.

Edward löste unsere Umarmung auf und hob die Decke vom Boden, um sie mir wieder um die Schultern zu legen.

"Ja. Das ist Marie Swan. Die Tochter des Bäckers Benette", erklärte er.

Es kam mir vor wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ich wünschte, er würde mich _Bella_ nennen. Aber er kannte ja nur _Marie_.

"Erinnerst du dich noch, als Mutter dir erzählt hat, dass ich jemandem das Leben gerettet habe?" fragte Edward und platzierte mich zurück aufs Sofa. Er setzte sich neben mich und wickelte mich fest in die Decke, wobei er mir den Rücken und die Arme rieb.

"Die Sache mit der Kutsche." Mr. Masen setzte sich uns gegenüber in einen Sessel. Sein Gesicht verriet, dass er immer noch etwas verwirrt war.

"Edward nickte. "Genau. Ich habe _sie_ gerettet. " Er deutete auf mich.

"Na, so was." Sein Vater lachte zögerlich. "Und eben hat es schon wieder ein Masen gemacht." Er hatte ein so warmherziges Lachen, das mir richtig leicht ums Herz wurde.

Edward sah ihn fragend an.

"Die junge Dame saß mitten im Regen auf dem kalten Asphalt und sah… hilflos aus. Du kennst mich doch, Edward. Wo immer eine Lady in Not ist…" Er grinste ein schiefes Lächeln und ich musste nach Luft schnappen. Edward hatte seines also von seinem Vater. Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus und sie sahen mich an.

Hastig nahm ich meine Tasse vom Tisch und trank den Tee, um nichts sagen zu müssen.

Dann wandte Edward sich wieder seinem Vater zu.

"Und was genau soll ich jetzt mit den Akten machen?"

"Oh. Die Akten. Ja. Es wäre nett, wenn du sie an diese Adresse bringst." Mr. Masen gab ihm einen Zettel.

Edward las ihn und nickte. "In Ordnung."

"Es reicht auch, wenn du das morgen machst. Schließlich muss jemand die Dame auch wieder nach Hause bringen, nicht wahr?" Er zwinkerte mir zu und als mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss, lachte er wieder.

--

Ich wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als Edward mich nach Hause gebracht hatte, doch im ganzen Haus war es still, also ging ich davon aus, dass die Benettes bereits schliefen.

Ich öffnete die Tür. Alles war dunkel.

"Ich werde dann gehen", hörte ich hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich zu Edward um. "Bitte nicht", flüsterte ich ängstlich. Ich wollte solange wie möglich mit ihm zusammen sein. Das würde es erträglicher machen, hier zu leben.

"Weißt du, wie es aussieht, sich nachts im Haus einer verheirateten Frau aufzuhalten?" sagte er spöttisch.

"Ich bin nicht mehr verheiratet."

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinst du das?"

Ich zögerte einen Moment. "Na ja, als ich damals wieder gesund war und ihr mich nach Hause gebracht habt, da ist ein… Brief angekommen, in dem stand, dass August tot ist."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen.

Edward sah mich nur an. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten.

"Das tut mir leid."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte und lächelte nur. Er sah mich mitfühlend an. Wahrscheinlich dachte er jetzt, dass ich deshalb im Regen gesessen hatte, als sein Vater mir geholfen hatte. Ich war es so leid, die trauernde Witwe zu spielen.

Andererseits… Vielleicht konnte ich es auch ausnutzen. Eine Witwe war schließlich einsam. Und ich war es ja auch, wenn er nicht da war.

"Bitte bleib. Die Nächte sind schrecklich, wenn ich alleine bin." Ich versuchte so verzweifelt wie möglich zu gucken.

Er sah mich überrascht an, dann nahm er mich fest in die Arme und legte seine Wange auf meinen Kopf. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick.

Als ich plötzlich fröstelte, löste er sich von mir - ohne jedoch den Arm von meiner Schulter zu nehmen - und wir gingen leise ins Haus.

Ich wollte kein Licht anmachen, also tasteten wir uns im Halbdunkel zum Wohnzimmer.

Edward fing mich jedes Mal auf, wenn ich fast stolperte.

Ich suchte nach ein paar Kerzen - nach ein paar Wochen hier wusste ich, wo ich was finden konnte - und zündete sie an. Edward derweil stand in einer Ecke neben dem Fenster und betrachtete die Schallplatten.

Ich flüsterte ihm zu, dass ich mir schnell ein paar trockene Kleider anziehen wollte und ging mit einer der Kerzen leise hoch in Maries Zimmer.

Als ich wieder unten war, hatte er eine der Platten in der Hand und schaute sich die Rückseite an.

Dann holte er sie aus der Hülle, legte sie auf den Schallplattenspieler, der neben ihm stand und drehte vorsichtig an einem Knopf, sodass die Melodie nur leise im Zimmer zu hören war.

Die langsame Musik war wunderschön.

Edward drehte sich zu mir und streckte lächelnd eine Hand aus.

Normalerweise hätte ich alles getan um Tanzen und dergleichen aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch wir waren allein und ich wollte den Moment nicht zerstören.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand. Er hob sie leicht in die Höhe, zog mich an sich und legte seinen freien Arm um meine Taille. Wir schwanken langsam zur Melodie, während wir uns gegenseitig in die Augen sahen.

Dann küsste er mich auf die Stirn und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Seine Wärme war so angenehm…

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass die Musik aufgehört hatte zu spielen, genauso wie wir aufgehört hatten, uns zu bewegen.

Edward legte mein Gesicht in seine Hände und betrachtete mich eine Weile mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck in den Augen. Dann berührten seine Lippen meine Augenlider, meine Nasenspitze, meinen Mundwinkel und schließlich meine Lippen.

Der Kuss war erst zaghaft und zögerlich und wurde dann immer leidenschaftlicher.

Mein Blut kochte und mein Puls raste. Unter meinem Gesicht brannte es wie Feuer. Ein angenehmes Feuer. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mich noch stärker an ihn zu pressen.

Langsam lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und ich schnappte nach Luft. Genauso wie er.

Ich sah ihn an und er lächelte. Dann zog er mich wieder an sich und legte seine heiße Wange an meine Schläfe, während ich meine Augen schloss.

--

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, lag ich in meinem Bett. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dort hingekommen war. Unten hörte ich aufgeregte Stimmen. Ich zog mich an und ging in die Vorhalle.

Mr. und Mrs. Benette waren im Wohnzimmer. Als sie mich sahen, kam Mrs. Benette auf mich zu.

"Oh, Marie! Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben, als du gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen bist. Und dann finden wir dich heute morgen hier auf dem Sofa…"

Mr. Benette hatte mich wahrscheinlich nach oben getragen, als sie mich hier fanden.

"Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" fragte sie besorgt.

Ich musste mir schnell etwas ausdenken. "Ehm, ich… war nur spazieren und hab mich dann verlaufen. Aber dann habe ich jemanden getroffen, der mir den Weg zurück beschrieben hat."

Ich lächelte und hoffte, sie würde mir glauben.

Scheinbar hatte ich tatsächlich wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben Erfolg mit meinen Ausreden, oder aber es interessierte sie nicht wirklich.

Mrs. Benette umarmte mich und schluchzte herzergreifend. "Oh… Marie. Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich irgendwo angesteckt und…"

Ich tätschelte vorsichtig ihre Schulter. "Alles in Ordnung."

Sie löste sich wieder und war sichtlich mitgenommen. "Es ist ja so schrecklich. All die Menschen, die sterben. Vor allem der arme Mr. Masen. Aber Gott sei Dank ist es ab heute Pflicht, diese Schutzmasken zu tragen…"

Mein Atem stockte und ich starrte sie an. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Sie unterbrach ihr theatralisches Trauerspiel und blickte zu mir. "Dass wir jetzt immer diese Schutzm- "

"Nein, das mit Mr. Masen."

"Oh. Er wurde heute ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Er hat sich angesteckt. Aber er soll es wohl nicht mehr geschafft haben. Mrs. Masen und ihr Sohn tun mir so leid", sie seufzte.

Ich starrte ins Leere und konnte für einen Augenblick nicht denken.

Gestern hatte ich ihn noch gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen und heute…

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich _wollte_ es nicht glauben. Und doch wusste ich, dass es passieren würde. Und Edward…

Ich stürmte aus der Haustür. Mrs. Benette rief mir noch etwas zu, doch ich verstand es nicht.

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte und hoffte, den Weg zu den Masens noch richtig in Erinnerung zu haben.

Als ich dann endlich vor dem riesigen Gittertor stand, war ich erleichtert.

Ich ging hinein, rannte zur Haustür und klopfte energisch mit dem Türklopfer.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine der Angestellten stand vor mir. Es war die, die mich bedient hatte, als ich hier gewesen war und die mich offensichtlich nicht leiden konnte. Sie sah mich herablassend an.

"Tut mir leid, aber die Masens empfangen heute keinen Besu…"

Ich stürmte an ihr vorbei, ignorierte ihre wütenden Zurufe und rannte durchs Haus. Als ich im Wohnzimmer ankam, sah ich Edward auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin sitzen, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Tut mir wirklich leid, Edward…" flüsterte ich ihm zu. Er sagte nichts.

Sein Körper zitterte. Ich drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu mir, damit ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

Ich hielt den Atem an.

So ein gequältes Gesicht hatte ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Seine Augen waren rot und nass von den Tränen, die schweigend seine heißen Wangen hinunter liefen. Seine Lippen bebten.

Er sah mich an, als wollte er sich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich ihn so sah.

"Edward…" flüsterte ich wieder. Während meine eine Hand immer noch auf seiner Wange lag, strich ich ihm mit der anderen über die Haare.

Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. Ich wollte ihn trösten und für ihn da sein. Ich wollte so für ihn da sein, wie er für mich da gewesen war, als ich von meinem letzten Besuch bei Jacob zurückkam.

Ich nahm ihn fest in die Arme, als hoffte ich, das Zittern seines Körpers stoppen zu können.

Dankend schlang er seine um mich und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schultern. Ich strich ihm über die Haare und ein paar seiner Tränen rannen an meinem Hals herunter.

"Danke…" Seine Stimme brach, während sein heißer Atem auf meiner Haut brannte.

"Jederzeit", sagte ich leise und strich ihm abermals über den Kopf.

Wir saßen eine Weile so da, bis er kurz aufhustete.

Ich sah ihn wieder an und lächelte. "Ich hole dir etwas zu trinken."

Dann ging ich aus dem Wohnzimmer und sah mich kurz in der Vorhalle um, weil ich nicht wusste, wo die Küche war.

Aus einem der Zimmer hörte ich das Klappern von Geschirr und lief darauf zu. Meine Hoffnungen bestätigten sich. Es war die Küche und ein Bediensteter stand dort und wusch Teller und Tassen ab. Er sah mich überrascht an, doch ich ignorierte ihn und öffnete schnell einen Glasschrank mit Gläsern.

Ich füllte eines mit Wasser und ging vorsichtig zurück ins Wohnzimmer, damit ich nichts verschüttete.

Mein Herzschlag setzte aus.

Das Glas fiel klirrend zu Boden und zerbarst in lauter kleine Splitter, wobei Wassertropfen an meine Kleidung spritzten.

Edward kniete gekrümmt auf dem Boden, auf dem ein riesiger Fleck tiefrot leuchtete. Einen Arm hatte er um seine Brust geschlungen, mit der anderen Hand hielt er sich den Mund zu. Blut rann zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

_Bitte nicht! Nicht er! Nicht jetzt!_ Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und mein Herz schlug unregelmäßig. Jetzt zitterte auch ich. Mein Atem kam stoßweise und ich musste immer wieder Luft holen.

Irgendwie stolperte ich zu ihm und hockte mich hin. Ich legte eine Hand an seine Wange und hob sein Gesicht an.

"Edward?" flüsterte ich ängstlich. Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Stirn. Ich legte meine freie Hand darauf und fühlte seine ungewöhnlich heiße Haut. Zu heiß und erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass sie gestern Abend auch schon sehr warm gewesen war. _Es hätte mir eher auffallen müssen._

Edward sah mich an und der Schmerz stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hustete und sein Körper schüttelte sich, als er sich wieder krümmte. Er presste seine Hand noch stärker auf seinen Mund und versuchte den neuen Schwall Blut aufzuhalten. Doch es brachte nichts. Es kam hindurch und der Fleck auf dem Boden wurde größer.

Die Tränen rannen mir die Wangen hinunter. Ich drehte mich immer wieder zur Tür und schrie nach Hilfe.

Ich hörte hastiges Fußgetrappel. Die Angestellten, als auch Edwards Mutter standen mit geweiteten Augen in der Tür. Mrs. Masen regte sich nicht. Sie starrte mit offenem Mund auf ihren Sohn. Die Bediensteten schlugen sich die Hand vor den Mund. Einer meinte, dass wir ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen müssen und ein anderer rannte los, um den Wagen vor die Haustür zu fahren.

Mrs. Masen saß schweigend im Auto und betrachtete Edward. Ihr Gesicht war ganz bleich.

Ich saß neben ihm, meinen Arm um seine Schulter. Er hielt sich ein Handtuch vor den Mund, um das Blut aufzuhalten, dass ihm immer wieder hoch kam.

Als wir im Krankenhaus ankamen, herrschte dort das reinste Chaos. Krankenschwestern und Ärzte rannten hektisch hin und her. Die Wartehalle war überfüllt mit Patienten. Und alle trugen einen Mundschutz.

Wir versuchten einen Arzt, der an uns vorbei rannte, aufzuhalten.

"Bitte, er muss sofort behandelt werden", flehte ich. Er starrte uns entgeistert an, dann blickte er zu Edward, dessen Arm auf meiner Schulter lag, um sich zu stützen. Hätte mir nicht einer der Bediensteten geholfen, ihn zu halten, wäre ich unter seinem Gewicht weggesackt.

Er hustete und erbrach abermals Blut ins Handtuch.

Der Arzt sah uns hilflos an. "Hier ist alles belegt. Sie müssen ihn in das Lazarett hinterm Krankenhaus bringen", sagte er hastig und malte mit der Hand eine Kurve in der Luft.

Ich nickte und wir rannten - so wie es mit Edward möglich war - wieder hinaus.

Auf dem freien Feld hinter dem Gebäude stand ein riesiges Armeezelt, das so groß war wie ein Flugzeughangar.

Wir eilten zum Eingang. Hier war nicht ganz so ein Chaos wie in der Klinik, obwohl das Personal ebenfalls in Eile schien und einen Mundschutz trug.

Eine der Krankenschwestern blickte zu uns und sagte zu ihrer Kollegin "Noch einer."

Sie kam auf uns zu und gab uns ein paar Masken. "Setzen Sie die auf. Und dann kommen Sie bitte mit." Wir folgten ihr durch eine lange Reihe von dürftig aufgebauten Betten, auf denen überall Menschen lagen, die entweder schliefen oder stöhnten und laut atmeten - oder schon tot waren und hinausgebracht wurden.

Es stank nach Medikamenten und Schweiß.

Die Krankenschwester blieb stehen und deutete auf eine kleine Reihe leerer Betten.

"Hier. Es wird so bald wie möglich ein Arzt kommen und ihn sich ansehen."

Dann verschwand sie.

Wir legten Edward auf das Bett. Er stöhnte auf. Seine Augen waren krampfhaft geschlossen.

Mrs. Masen bedankte sich bei ihren Angestellten und schickte sie wieder zurück zum Anwesen.

Ich stand da und betrachtete Edwards gequältes Gesicht, während ich ihm immer wieder über die Wange und die Haare strich.

"Es wird alles wieder gut." Es sollte aufmunternd klingen, doch es war eher verzweifelt. Ich wusste, wie es endete und trotzdem hatte ich in diesem Moment Angst, es würde anders ausgehen.

Seine Mutter stand mir gegenüber neben dem Bett und berührte ebenfalls seine Wange. Sie lächelte matt, dann wandte sich zu mir. "Danke", flüsterte sie. "Danke, dass Sie bei ihm waren, als… als es passiert ist."

Ich sah sie etwas überrascht an und lächelte dann ebenfalls. Sie hustete kurz.

Mir fiel auf, dass sie schwitzte. "Alles in Ordnung?" Was für eine Frage. Ich wusste doch eigentlich, dass sie auch sterben würde. Bei dem Gedanken bekam ich Gänsehaut.

"Ja, mir ist nur etwas warm. Das ist alles." Sie klang heiser.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich auch hinlegen."

"Nein, nein. Ist schon in Ordnung. Das geht wieder vorbei." sie lächelte mich wieder an.

Plötzlich sackte sie zusammen und wäre auf den Boden gefallen, wenn der Arzt, der gerade kam, sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. Er legte sie auf das Bett neben Edward und fühlte ihre Stirn.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schwach. Der Blick des Arztes war ernst und nachdenklich.

Dann wandte er sich zu Edward und legte ihm ebenfalls seine Hand auf die Stirn.

"Wie lange ist es her, seit er in diesem Zustand ist?" fragte er mich ohne den Blick von Edward abzuwenden.

Ich musste kurz überlegen. "Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hat er Blut gespuckt. Aber ich glaube, das Fieber hatte er schon etwas länger…"

Er nickte. "Leider können wir nichts weiter machen, als den beiden etwas gegen die Schmerzen zu geben und zu hoffen, dass sie sich wieder erholen." Jetzt sah er mich an. "Sind Sie seine Frau?"

Ich zögerte kurz, dann nickte ich. Es würde eh bald egal sein. Und eigentlich wäre ich es ja irgendwann sowieso gewesen, wenn sich diese blöde Sache mit der Zeit nicht dazwischen gedrängt hätte.

Jetzt blickte er mitfühlend. "Es tut mir leid, dass Sie das alles miterleben müssen."

Meine Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merklich.

Er holte zwei sterile, altmodische Spritzen von einem der Wagen, die im ganzen Lazarett verteilt standen, füllte sie mit einer Flüssigkeit und hielt sie nach oben. Eine kleine Fontäne kam aus der Nadelspitze, als er die überschüssige Luft herausdrückte. Dann schob er Edward den Ärmel nach oben, klopfte auf seine Armbeuge und spritzte ihm das Schmerzmittel. Das Gleiche tat er bei Mrs. Masen.

Er erklärte mir noch, dass ich noch einmal nach vorne zum Eingang müsse, um die Namen eintragen zu lassen, bevor er verschwand.

Edward öffnete die Augen ein Stück und als er sprach, musste ich mich anstrengen, alles zu verstehen, so leise war er.

"Was ist mit meiner Mutter?"

Auf diese Frage war ich nicht gefasst. Er hatte es also mitbekommen.

"Keine Sorge. Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist nur etwas müde." Ich versuchte es so ehrlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich jetzt auch noch Sorgen machte.

Er schloss seine Augen wieder und versuchte zu lächeln. Ich nahm an, er war erleichtert.

Ich berührte ihn an der Schulter und beugte mich zu ihm herunter.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da, ja?"

"Hm-hm…"

Ich drückte noch seine Hand, bevor ich wieder durch die Reihen der Betten zurück zum Eingang ging.

Eine der überarbeiteten Schwestern sah auf.

"Mir wurde gesagt, ich solle unsere Namen eintragen lassen."

"Oh. Ja. Einen kleinen Augenblick." Sie schrieb etwas auf einem Stück Papier zu Ende und gab es einer anderen Frau, die daraufhin aus dem Zelt ging. Dann nahm sie ein großes, gelbliches Buch, schlug es auf und sah mich fragend an.

"Elizabeth Masen und Edward Anthony Masen. Sie liegen dort drüben." Ich deutete in die Richtung, in der ihre Betten standen. Sie folgte der Richtung und schrieb dann die Namen in das Buch. Ich wollte wieder zurück gehen.

"Warten Sie. Ihren Namen brauche ich auch."

Ich drehte mich um und sah sie überrascht an. "Warum?"

"Damit wir wissen, wen wir benachrichtigen sollen, falls die Personen es nicht schaffen."

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich. Ihre Erklärung kam so gefühllos herüber, dass es schien als hätte sie die Hoffung schon längst aufgegeben, dass irgend einer der Patienten wieder lebend hier rauskommen würde.

"Isabella Marie Masen." Der Name kam über meine Lippen, ohne dass ich überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte.

"Marie?"

Ich drehte mich um.

Carlisle stand hinter mir. "Carlisle! Gott sei Dank!" Ich war so erleichtert, ihn zu sehen und ging auf ihn zu.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte er mich leise, als wir zurück zu Edward und seiner Mutter gingen.

Ich sagte nichts, stattdessen deutete ich zu den beiden Betten, vor denen wir jetzt standen.

Beim dem Anblick kamen mir wieder die Tränen, versuchte aber, sie zurückzuhalten.

Ein überraschtes "Oh." war alles, was Carlisle herausbrachte. Ich ging an Edwards Bett und nahm seine Hand in meine, dann flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. "Dr. Cullen ist jetzt hier. Alles wird wieder gut."

Plötzlich nahm eine kalte Hand meine von Edwards weg und zog mich ein Stück zurück.

"Ich würde den Körperkontakt vermeiden und nicht so dicht an ihn heran gehen. Du könntest dich anstecken", meinte Carlisle. Ich funkelte ihn an. Ich wollte bei Edward sein. So nah wie möglich.

"Es ist zu deinem Besten", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen und ich wusste, dass er es nur gut meinte.

Dann flüsterte ich so leise, dass nur Carlisle mich verstehen konnte. "Verwandeln Sie ihn. Bitte. Ihn so leiden zu sehen, ist…" Ich konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Ich schluchzte.

"Das kann ich nicht einfach so machen. Was ist, wenn Mrs. Masen es überlebt? Dann hätte ich ihr den einzigen Verwandten genommen. Oder wenn er selbst es überlebt?" Carlisle flüsterte ebenfalls.

"Seine Mutter wird es nicht schaffen. Und er auch nicht. Es sei denn…", versuchte ich einzuwenden, doch Carlisle schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Das wissen wir noch nicht. Und diese Entscheidung kann man nicht einfach so treffen, Bella." Er sah mich entschuldigend an.

Ich schluchzte wieder und sah zu Edward. "Ich weiß aber, dass er sterben wird…" Meine Stimme klang erstickt und ich nahm wieder Edwards Hand.

"Bella, nicht…", warnte mich Carlisle.

Meine Augen wurden schmal. "Wenn er stirbt, ist es mir egal, ob ich mich ebenfalls ansteckte." Diesen Entschluss hatte ich bereits getroffen.

Carlisle sah mich traurig an. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

"Ich werde versuchen, so oft es geht nach den beiden zu sehen." Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, blickte mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, als wolle er mir Hoffnung machen, und ging dann.

Als er weg war, ließ ich mich auf die Knie fallen, verschränkte meine Arme auf dem Bettrand und verbarg mein Gesicht darin. Ich konnte meine Tränen jetzt nicht mehr länger zurück halten und es schüttelte meinen ganzen Körper.

"Nicht." Edwards heiße Hand lag auf meinen Haaren. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah, dass er mich anlächelte, was noch mehr Tränen verursachte. Warum versuchten alle, mich aufzumuntern, wenn ich doch genau wusste, wie es enden würde.

"Schh… nicht weinen."

"Edward…"

"Es wird alles wieder gut. Wie du gesagt hast."

_Er_ war derjenige, der krank war und tröstete mich.

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch als er einen Hustenanfall bekam, fuhr ich panisch hoch.

Ich holte ein Tuch von einem der Wagen und wartete auf das Blut, doch es kam nichts und ich legte es beiseite.

"Siehst du… Kein Blut. Das ist doch gut." Sein leises Lachen zitterte, doch mein Gesicht war immer noch geschockt.

"Das ist nicht lustig", flüsterte ich vorwurfsvoll.

"Bitte… Ich möchte dich nicht so traurig sehen… Ich würde viel lieber dein Lächeln betrachten", bat er mich und legte seine erhitzte Hand an meine Wange. Ich hielt sie mit meiner Hand fest und lächelte tatsächlich ein wenig.

"Na bitte…", meinte er und versuchte, einen weiteren Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken.

Meine Miene wurde wieder ängstlich.

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell, obwohl schon etliche Stunden vergangen waren und ich kein Zeitgefühl mehr hatte - ich wusste nicht, ob es draußen schon dunkel war oder der neue Tag bereits angefangen hatte - während ich ihm immer wieder die Schweißperlen wegwischte und sein Gesicht streichelte.

Carlisle kam fast jede Stunde zu uns und betrachtete die beiden skeptisch.

Jedes Mal versuchte er mich zu überreden, nach Hause zu gehen, doch ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Ein _Zuhause_ hatte ich ohne Edward nicht.

Ich versuchte, in seinem Gesicht ein Anzeichen dafür zu finden, dass er sich bereits entschieden hatte, doch es war reglos wie eine Statue.

Edwards Zustand verschlechterte sich zunehmens. Seine Hustenanfälle wurden häufiger, seine Haut kam mir vor, als wäre sie noch heißer als zuvor, was ich auf das steigende Fieber schob, und sein Körper zitterte so heftig, das ich meinte, das Bett würde mitgeschüttelt.

Die Grippe setzte ihm so sehr zu, dass er fast nichts um sich herum mehr mitbekam. Nicht einmal, dass der leblose Körper seiner Mutter aus dem Lazarett geschoben wurde.

Plötzlich stieg Panik in mir auf. Carlisle sollte doch mit ihr reden, bevor sie starb. Sie bat ihn doch eigentlich darum, dass er Edward retten sollte.

Wo war er? Normalerweise hätte er schon längst wieder hier sein sollen, um nach Edward zu sehen!

Ich schaute mich hektisch im Lazarett um. Jede Menge Ärzte und Schwestern, aber kein Vampir war zu erkennen.

Hatte er sich entschieden, es nicht zu tun? Aber ich hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er es tun würde.

Oder war es ein Fehler, ihm schon vorher davon zu erzählen?

Entsetzt zog ich mir den Mundschutz vom Gesicht.

Ich zitterte vor Angst und meine Augen wurden wieder nass. _Bitte lass ihn hier so schnell wie möglich auftauchen. Sonst ist es zu spät._

Die Tränen liefen über meine Wangen zu meinen Mundwinkeln und ich konnte sie im Mund schmecken. Ich sackte wieder auf die Knie.

Edward bemerkte mein Wimmern und strich mir über die Haare. "Hey…"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich etwas gehört hatte und blickte zu ihm.

Verzweifelt wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen, um wieder eine klare Sicht zu haben.

Edwards Gesichtsausdruck war freundlich und irgendwie… entschuldigend.

"Tut mir leid… Sieht so aus, als würde es doch nicht so enden, wie wir gedacht haben."

"Edward…" So sollte er nicht reden. Ich wollte nicht hören, dass er sich von mir verabschiedete.

"Ich bin froh,… dass ich dich vor der Kutsche weggezogen habe…" Er lächelte wieder.

Ich nahm seine Hand und presste meine tränennassen Lippen auf die Innenfläche, während noch mehr Tränen über meine Wangen und jetzt auch über seine Finger liefen.

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, doch der Kloß in meinem Hals schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

"Wenn es wirklich einen Gott gibt, dann werden wir uns wieder sehen…. Da bin ich mir sicher…"

Er schaute mich immer noch freundlich an.

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und beugte mich über ihn.

"Du kannst mich nicht verlassen, hörst du?… Das ist nicht fair… Ich brauche dich doch… Ich liebe dich…", flehte ich mit meiner erstickten Stimme.

Er nahm mein Gesicht und zog es zu sich herunter. Dann presste er seine zittrigen, heißen Lippen auf meine und die salzigen Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Kuss.

"Edward…" Meine brüchige Stimme war weniger als ein Flüstern und ich weinte so heftig, dass meine Sicht wieder verschwamm.

Wo war denn bloß Carlisle verdammt noch mal?

Ich hielt immer noch seinen Kopf in meinen Händen. Seine Arme sackten zurück aufs Bett und seine Augenlider fielen langsam zu.

Ich starrte ihn an. "Edward…?"

NEIN!


	12. Blut

_Gaaaaaaanz lieben Dank für die Reviews...:D_

--

**Chapter 11 (Blut)**

--

Mein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, kein Blut floss mehr durch meine Adern und meine Augen nahmen nichts weiter als undurchdringliche Schwärze war.

Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr Edwards Gesicht sehen, das noch vor ein paar Sekunden reglos vor mir gelegen hatte.

Meine Finger glitten über meine Wangen, dessen Haut kalt und trocken war und doch konnte ich die Tränen spüren, die sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg nach unten bahnten und ein leises _Plong_ verursachten.

Da war ein Geräusch in der Ferne. Ich konnte die Richtung nicht ausmachen, aus der es kam. Es war schrill und schmerzte in meinen Ohren.

Plötzlich verschwand die Dunkelheit und wurde durch grelles Licht ersetzt.

Mein Kopf fuhr viel zu schnell hoch. Es drehte sich alles und ich fiel wieder nach hinten, als ein kalter Arm sich um meine Schultern legte und mich auffing.

"Schh… Ganz ruhig."

Hatte ich etwa geschrieen?

Ich drehte meinen Kopf. Ich kannte die Stimme von eben und ich wollte sein Gesicht sehen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht möglich sein konnte.

Schließlich war er vor meinen Augen gestorben.

"Edward…?" Ich hörte noch nicht einmal mich selbst.

"Alles okay", flüsterte er, als er mir seine kühlen Lippen auf die Stirn presste.

Das Gefühl war echt. _Er_ war echt und er trug mich im Arm.

Ich hob meine zittrigen Finger zu seinem Gesicht und tastete vorsichtig seine blasse, eiskalte Haut ab, wobei meine Fingerspitzen an jeder Stelle, an der sie ihn berührten, rote Punkte und Linien hinterließen.

Es war Blut.

Ich konnte es riechen und es verursachte eine Achterbahnfahrt in meinem Kopf.

Als ich über seine Lippen wanderte, schloss er seine karamellfarbenen Augen und atmete tief ein, blieb aber ruhig. Dann sah er mich wieder an und seine Lippen hatten sich zu einer schmalen Linie geformt. In seinem Blick lag Sorge.

Das grelle Licht gehörte zu den Lampen in Tanyas Badezimmer. Auf dem Boden lagen die Scherben von dem Glas, die jetzt überall mit Blut befleckt waren und ich hatte immer noch meinen Schlafanzug an. Mir fiel auf, dass er ebenfalls ein paar rote Flecken aufwies. Jetzt bemerkte ich auch den Schmerz in meinen Handflächen, meinen Beinen und meinem Gesicht.

Womöglich war ich direkt in die Splitter gefallen.

Ich atmete durch den Mund und versuchte, nicht an den Geruch des Blutes zu denken.

Auf dem Boden im Flur saß Katrina, die sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf rieb. In der Wand hinter ihr war eine ziemlich große Delle.

"Carlisle wird sich gleich um die Schnittwunden kümmern."

Edwards Ton war vorwurfsvoll, als er Kate anfunkelte.

Sollte das alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein? Es war so real…

Er brachte mich aus dem Bad und blieb vor ihr stehen.

"Tritt mir nie wieder unter die Augen!" zischte er zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Kate sah ihn an und ihr Blick verriet mir, dass sie sich in Gedanken bei ihm entschuldigte.

Er schnaubte nur. "Du müsstest doch am Besten wissen, wie gefährlich das war!"

Dann schwieg er und las wieder ihre Gedanken.

Plötzlich waren seine Augen so schmal wie Schlitze und ich konnte ein Knurren in seiner Brust hören, bevor er sich von ihr abwandte und den Flur in Richtung Wohnzimmer ging.

Irgendwie war er kälter als sonst, oder lag es daran, dass mir nur so warm war?

Ich schauderte und er sah mich prüfend an, als ob er auf etwas wartete.

Tanya, Carlisle und die anderen kamen uns entgegen und die Panik war in ihre Gesichter geschrieben, als sie mich sahen.

"Bella!" Esme wollte auf mich zu rennen, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen, genauso wie Emmett und Rosalie.

"Ich glaube, ihr geht besser hinaus", meinte Carlisle zu ihnen.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich gerade jetzt daran dachte, aber ich war froh, dass Jasper bei Alice geblieben war.

Die anderen folgten seinem Rat und waren von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwunden.

Tanya blickte abwechselnd zu Katrina und uns. "Was…?"

"Sie hat Bellas Blut gekostet!" sagte Edward voller Verachtung. Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an, dann blickte sie wütend zu Kate, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß und nach unten starrte.

Tanya ging an uns vorbei und sprach dann so schnell auf Katrina ein, dass ich nur Summen hörte.

"Kannst du sie dir mal ansehen?" fragte Edward Carlisle jetzt in einem ruhigeren Ton.

"Ja, natürlich."

Wir gingen weiter, während Tanya immer noch mit Kate redete.

Edward legte mich aufs Sofa, als wir das Zimmer erreicht hatten, doch ich klammerte mich an ihn. Ich hatte Angst, er würde sich in Luft auflösen, wenn ich ihn losließ.

Er lächelte und löste sachte meine Hände von seiner Kleidung.

"Carlisle kann dich nicht richtig behandeln, wenn du nicht loslässt. Keine Sorge, ich bleib hier." Als er sich vor die Couch gehockt hatte, strich er mir gedankenverloren über die Haare.

Carlisle derweil hatte seine Arzttasche bereits geholt und krempelte die Hosenbeine meines Schlafanzuges hoch, während ich jedes Mal zuckte, wenn er aus Versehen eine der Wunden gesteift hatte. "Tut mir leid."

"Schon in Ordnung."

Ich wandte meinen Blick ab, als er die vielen, kleinen Einschnitte reinigte und unterdrückte den stechenden Schmerz, den das Desinfektionsmittel verursachte.

Mir fiel auf einmal etwas sehr wichtiges ein, dass ich prüfen musste, und blickte auf meine linke Hand.

Erleichterung.

Edwards Ring war noch da.

"Nur die Ruhe. Der war nie weg." Er lachte.

Ich schaute ihn überrascht an.

"Wie meinst du das? Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?"

Carlisle blickte kurz auf und sah Edward an, der sich auf die Lippe biss, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

"Na ja…", fing Edward an und hielt inne, um zu überlegen.

Ich drängelte weiter. "Warum hat Katrina… Warum hat sie… Ich meine, du hast doch gesagt, dass sie sich alle perfekt unter Kontrolle haben. Als sie vor mir gestanden hatte, sah das aber nicht danach aus."

Sein Blick wurde finster.

"Das haben sie auch. Aber Kate kann mithilfe des Blutes… Sie kann die Vergangenheit der Person sehen, wobei es nicht unbedingt die sein muss, dessen Blut sie gekostet hat, sondern die von einer der Vorfahren. Es funktioniert nach dem Zufallsprinzip…"

Ich riss die Augen auf. "Und wie soll das gehen? Ich meine, ich dachte, ich bin so gut wie gegen alles immun…"

"So gut wie. Ja. Du bist gegen alle Fähigkeiten immun, die reine Illusionen des Anwenders sind. Die Sache ist, dass das Blut nicht lügen kann…"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Das versteh ich nicht."

"Hm… Also in deinem Blut befindet sich deine DNS, dein Erbmaterial. Das heißt, auch das deiner Vorfahren."

Ich verstand immer noch nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Dadurch konnte sie in deine Vergangenheit sehen…" Es klang als interessierte es ihn nicht weiter, doch unter der Fassade brodelte es gewaltig.

"…Die Sache ist, dass sie deinen Verstand dabei in die Vergangenheit schickt. Und wenn es weiter zurückliegt, dann manifestiert er sich in einen Körper deiner Vorfahren."

Jetzt wurde mir einiges klar. Warum ich plötzlich im Jahre 1918 war. Und warum- "Deshalb war ich Marie! Meine Urgroßmutter." Sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

Edward nickte.

Ich blickte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Aber das bedeutet auch, dass… dass sie in Chicago gelebt und ihr euch gekannt habt."

"Nein. Nicht ganz. Es kann sein, dass Marie meine Mutter getroffen hat, aber sie wäre bestimmt nicht nach draußen gerannt, als sie den Ehering sah." Er grinste, doch ich sah in verwirrt an.

Woher weißt du, dass ich…"

Jetzt gab er mir einen Blick, als müsse ich es eigentlich wissen und plötzlich fiel es mir auch wieder ein.

"Du hast ihre Gedanken gelesen."

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Dann hast du alles gesehen. Und ich hab die ganze Vergangenheit geändert. Wieso bist du eigentlich… Ist Carlisle doch gekommen und hat dich…" Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund.

"Nein." Edward schüttelte den Kopf, nahm meine Hand und legte sie zurück auf meinen Bauch, doch Carlisle hob sie gleich wieder hoch, um sie zu behandeln. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er mit meinen Beinen bereits fertig war und jetzt setzte ich mich ein wenig auf.

"Du hast nichts dergleichen getan. Sie hat nicht dich in die Vergangenheit geschickt, sondern deinen Verstand. Das heißt, alles was du gemacht hast, hat sich nur in deinem Kopf abgespielt. Du hast die Zeit nicht beeinflusst."

Es war, als fiel eine enorme Last von mir. Nichts von dem war also wirklich passiert. Edward war nicht gestorben. Und Carlisle war da gewesen, um ihn zu retten.

Meine Augen wurden feucht, als ich daran dachte, wie sich Edwards grüne Augen geschlossen hatten und er sich nicht mehr bewegte, während der jetzige Edward bereits auf dem Sofa saß, mir einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte und mein Gesicht an seine kalte Brust zog.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte. "Es ist nur… Es war so real. Und du bist direkt vor mir gestor-" Das letzt Wort wollte ich nicht aussprechen.

"Ich weiß. Und es tut mir so leid. Ich war nicht rechtzeitig da, um es zu verhindern. Kate hatte sich so kurzfristig entschieden, es zu tun, dass ich es zuerst nicht mitbekam. Und dann sah ich, wie sie…" - sein Ton wurde schärfer - "…wie sie deinen Finger…" Wieder hörte ich ein Knurren in seiner Brust. "Dabei hatte ich es ihr ausdrücklich verboten!" Er war wütend. Definitiv.

"Edward?"

Wir drehten uns beide zu Carlisle, der auf mich deutete.

"Darf ich mal?"

"Oh. Ja. Natürlich." Er löste sich von mir und ich hielt mein Gesicht Carlisle hin. Er war jetzt auch mit meinen Armen fertig.

Als er mit einem Wattebausch das Blut abtupfte und die Wunden reinigte, zuckte ich zurück und kniff meine Augen zusammen. "Autsch."

Er lächelte sanft und ich versuchte, zwischen seinen flinken Händen weiter mit Edward zu reden.

"Aber wenn ich nichts verändert hab,… dann ist es doch gar nicht so schlimm."

"Natürlich ist es das! Mehr als das sogar." Edward klang vorwurfsvoll und sein Blick verdüsterte sich wieder.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nicht dass ich schon aufgebracht genug bin, _dass_ sie überhaupt dein Blut…" - er biss sich auf die Lippe - "…Aber Kate weiß nie, wie weit sie jemanden zurückschickt. Das kann sie nicht beeinflussen. Du hättest sonst wo landen können. Nicht nur ein Jahrhundert zurück, sondern vielleicht sogar zwei oder drei."

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken und ich verzog das Gesicht. Ich hatte ja schon 1918 Probleme gehabt, mich zurecht zu finden.

"Still halten, Bella", meinte Carlisle in strengem Ton.

"Und es ist für den Betroffenen fast unmöglich, wieder zurück zu kommen", fuhr Edward fort. Er war immer noch sauer.

"Die meisten bleiben in der Zeit stecken, weil sie sich entweder damit abgefunden haben, oder weil sie verrückt geworden sind."

"Und wie bin ich dann zurück gekommen?"

"Durch einen Schock, der dich fast getötet hätte." Sein Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Scheinbar versuchte er, seine Fassung zu bewahren.

Edwards Tod _war_ ein Schock und mein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Ich war fassungslos, aber dann fiel mir etwas ein.

"Wenn ich nicht wieder zurückgekommen wäre, hättet ihr mich doch verwandeln können."

Ich wusste, das Edward den Gedanken nicht mochte, aber für mich schien es die einzige Möglichkeit in dieser Situation gewesen zu sein.

"Das hätte nicht geklappt."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Bella. Selbst wenn das Gift dein Blut umgewandelt hätte, wäre es trotzdem nicht in der Lage gewesen, deinen Geist zurückzuholen. Du wärst immer noch reglos gewesen."

Erst jetzt begriff ich, was für ein Glück ich gehabt hatte.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, nickte er zustimmend.

"Nicht alle Menschen, die im Koma liegen, sind durch einen Unfall oder eine Krankheit in ihren Zustand geraten."

Ich starrte Edward an - und riss dabei mein Gesicht aus Carlisles Händen. "Oh. Entschuldigung."

"Kein Problem. Ich war eh gerade fertig." Er lächelte, während er sein Werkzeug wieder zurück in die Tasche legte und die blutigen Wattebausche in den Kamin schmiss, um alles anzuzünden. Dann gab er Edward ein feuchtes Tuch. "Du solltest dir vielleicht das Gesicht gründlich abwischen, sonst springt Emmett dich noch an."

Edward hob eine Augenbraue, tat aber, was Carlisle ihm gesagt hatte.

Ich wandte mich ihm wieder zu. "Heißt das, dass sie _absichtlich_ anderen Menschen etwas antut?"

"Das nicht. Es ist eher so, dass sie sich nicht beherrschen kann, wenn sie eine für sie viel zu interessante Person sieht. Sie ist dann so neugierig, dass sie nicht weiter an die Folgen denkt…. So wie bei dir", murmelte er durch das Tuch hindurch und seine Stimme klang jetzt wieder abwertend.

"Oh", sagte ich tonlos und dachte über all das nach. Es kam mir so surreal vor, allerdings hatte ich schon einiges erlebt, also war das wahrscheinlich auch nicht verrückter, als alles andere.

"Eins versteh ich immer noch nicht."

Edward hob die Augenbrauen.

"Ich war über einen Monat dort."

"Ach das. Hier waren es nur ein paar Minuten. Nicht sehr lange, aber dennoch genug, um mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken einzujagen." Er warf das Tuch ins Kaminfeuer und kam auf mich zu, um mich in die Arme zu nehmen, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht zu stark auf die Pflaster zu drücken, mit denen ich jetzt übersät war.

"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist, und ich wünschte, du hättest diesen Schmerz dafür nicht erfahren müssen. Sobald du fertig bist, fahren wir los." Er küsste mich sanft. Wie ich diese kalten Lippen vermisst hatte… und seinen süßen, verführerischen Duft. Ich wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr aufhören, doch Carlisle räusperte sich.

Wir seufzten beide resigniert und mussten kichern.

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn Bella sich etwas anderes anzieht, damit ich die anderen wieder hereinholen kann."

Mein Schlafanzug war immer noch rot besprenkelt.

Edwards Gesicht war wieder ernst, als er mich auf die Arme nahm.

"Meinst du nicht, ich kann alleine laufen?"

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" Vorwurfsvoll verzog er seinen Mund zu dem schiefen Grinsen, das ich so liebte, und mir blieb mein Widerspruch im Halse stecken. Der - was mir erst jetzt auffiel - sehr trocken war.

Als er mich im Zimmer wieder abstellte, bat ich ihn, mir etwas zu trinken zu holen, während ich mich rasch umzog.

Ich hatte mir gerade vorsichtig meine Jeans angezogen, als sich plötzlich alles drehte. Ich stützte mich am Schreibtischstuhl ab, schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, das Schwindelgefühl abzuschütteln.

Mir war schon die ganze Zeit ziemlich warm gewesen, doch ich dachte, es läge an dem Schock, den ich einerseits durch Edwards vermeintlichen 'Tod' und andererseits durch diese ganze Sache mit Katrina erlitten hatte. Von dem ganzen Blut mal abgesehen.

Der Schwindel verzog sich nicht, sondern wurde schlimmer und ich sah, wie sich die Monitore auf dem Schreibtisch vervielfachten.

Das Blut schoss mir durch die Adern und erhitzte meine Haut noch mehr. Ich begann zu schwitzen. Ich konnte die Schweißtropfen spüren.

Ich rang nach Luft. Es war als hätte mir jemand einen Stein auf meine Lungen gelegt und würde sie mir fast zerdrücken.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und ich musste würgen. Galle kam mir hoch und der Geschmack war abscheulich.

Der Stuhl kippte unter mir weg, als ich mein ganzes Gewicht auf ihn stützte und ich fiel zu Boden.

Ich wollte wieder aufstehen, doch meine Beine wollten es nicht.

"Bella!"

Die Tür war aufgegangen und Edward kniete bereits neben mir. Seine Hand lag an meiner Wange.

"Was ist los?" Er klang panisch und als ich meine Augen öffnete, konnte ich sein entsetztes Gesicht sehen.

Meine Kehle fühlte sich an, als würde sie jemand zudrücken. Es fiel mir schwer, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. "…Warm…" Mehr bekam ich nicht heraus und ich atmete viel zu laut.

Ehe ich nachdenken konnte, war ich auch schon auf seinen Armen und spürte den leichten Luftzug, als er rannte, wobei er etwas zu laut "Carlisle!" sagte. Er hätte ihn auch so gehört.

Edward legte mich wie vorhin auf die Couch und ich konnte ein paar kühle Finger spüren, bevor mich mein Bewusstsein im Stich ließ.

--

**Reviews? ;))**


	13. Influenza Novus

_Daaaaaaaanke für die tollen Reviews...euch mal ganz fest drück_

_Das Kapitel ist dieses Mal aus Edwards Sicht, damit ihr mitbekommt, was so alles passiert. Hoffe, ich hab ihn einigermaßen getroffen...;)_

--

_**Chapter 12 (Influenza novus)**_

--

_ Edwards Sicht _

--

Würde in meinen Adern noch Blut fließen, wäre meine Haut jetzt wahrscheinlich genauso heiß wie Bellas. Der Schock hatte das Adrenalin erstaunlich schnell durch meinen Körper geschossen, als ich sie am Boden liegen sah. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Ich hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass es ein paar Nachwirkungen geben würde, aber nicht, in diesem Ausmaß. Bella musste so schnell wie möglich zu Carlisle.

Als ich sie ins Wohnzimmer brachte, waren die anderen bereits da und ihre Mienen waren starr.

_Was ist mit ihr?... Um Himmels Willen!_

_Bella?... Edward, was… Du meine Güte!_

_Sie sieht nicht gut aus…_

Ich konnte ihre Gedanken hören; sie machten sich ebenfalls Sorgen.

"Rose, hol bitte eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und ein paar Handtücher."

Carlisle war mit seinen Gedanken bereits bei den nötigen Vorkehrungen.

Rosalie nickte und lief aus dem Raum, während ich Bella auf die Couch legte.

_Es tut mir so leid…_

_Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Bitte…_

Ich fuhr herum, als ich auf einmal die Gedanken einer Person hörte, die ich jetzt am wenigsten sehen wollte. Kate. Sie stand mit einem wehleidigen Blick in der Tür.

Meine Muskeln spannten sich an, ich bleckte meine Zähne, knurrte und wollte gerade zum Sprung ansetzen, als ich Emmetts eiserne Klammerung um meinen Körper spürte. _Nicht! Bella hat jetzt erstmal Vorrang…_

Er hatte Recht. Bella war viel wichtiger. Ich entspannte mich wieder, wobei ich Kate noch einen letzten wütenden Blick zuwarf und mich dann Bella zuwandte, als Emmett endlich seinen Griff löste. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mich eher unfreiwillig aufgehalten hatte.

Kate sah fassungslos aus, als sie realisierte, was ich vorhatte. _Und das alles wegen eines Menschen._

Ich knurrte sie wieder an und Emmett hielt mich abermals fest. "Edward!" _Ich kann dich gut verstehen, glaub mir._

"Es ist besser, wenn du erst einmal gehst." Esme war diejenige, die versuchte, die angespannte Situation zu schlichten und ich war ihr dafür dankbar.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon in der Küche und Esme eilte hinüber, um abzunehmen.

Sie flüsterte mit Alice und versuchte hoffnungslos, sie zu beruhigen, obwohl sie selbst nicht wusste, was los war.

"…ja… Nein, ihr müsst da bleiben. Das wisst ihr… Carlisle ist Arzt. Er weiß, was er tut… Alice, es wird alles wieder gut… Ja, okay… machen wir, versprochen… Bis dann…"

Ich drehte mich zu ihr. "Esme?"

_Sie hatte eine Vision von Bella. Sie hat sie in einem abgesonderten Krankenzimmer gesehen. Auf der Tür stand Quarantäne._

Ich sackte auf die Knie. Quarantäne? Wieso? Was war mit ihr los?

"Carlisle…?" Ich sah meinen Vater an, als Rosalie wieder hereinkam. Sie stellte die Schüssel neben ihm ab und gab ihm die Handtücher, die er sofort ins Wasser tauchte.

Rosalie war derweil zu Esme gegangen, die ihr von Alice' Telefonanruf erzählte, während Carlisle mir die Antwort über seine Gedanken mitteilte.

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es sieht wie ein Grippevirus aus._

Was er da sagte - oder besser gesagt dachte - war unmöglich. Selbst wenn Bella sich in der Vergangenheit angesteckt hatte, konnte sie den Erreger niemals mitgeschleppt haben.

Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre schweißnasse Stirn - dessen Hitze meine Haut sofort auf menschliche Körpertemperatur erwärmte - und versuchte, das Zittern zu stoppen.

"Carlisle, sie glüht ja!" Meine Panik konnte ich nicht mehr verbergen.

"Edward…?" Zu meiner Erleichterung war Bella wieder zu sich gekommen, wenngleich das nicht bedeutete, dass ihr Zustand sich verbessert hatte. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.

"Schh… ganz ruhig." Meine Stimme bebte ungewohnt und ich holte tief Luft, um ihr mehr Festigkeit zu verleihen. "Es wird alles wieder gut." Ich wollte es selbst glauben, doch wenn ich sie so sah, fiel es mir schwer.

Carlisle zog das Fieberthermometer hervor und las die Temperatur.

"Wie hoch…" Ehe ich den Satz beendet hatte, hörte ich auch schon seine Gedanken.

_Normalerweise müsste sie schon längst tot sein._

Der Kloß in meinem Hals ließ mich nicht antworten.

"Sie muss sofort ins Krankenhaus." Noch während er sprach, hatte ich Bella auf den Armen und Emmett war bereits aus dem Haus gerannt, um zum Van zu laufen.

Instinktiv erstarrte mein Körper für ein paar Sekunden, als ihre Hitze mich berührte.

Ich lief mit ihr hinaus und die anderen folgten uns, bis wir endlich am Auto angekommen waren und Emmett den Motor ertönen ließ.

Hastig rutschte ich mit Bella auf die mittlere Rückbank, während die anderen ebenfalls einstiegen und das Auto auch schon mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf der Straße war.

Als Bella auf meinem Schoß lag, fühlte sie sich so unnatürlich an meinem Körper an.

Wenn ich nachts neben ihr lag und ihr beim Schlafen zusah, genoss ich das Gefühl ihres zirkulierenden Blutes, das sie so viel Wärme ausstrahlen ließ, doch jetzt war es zu warm; beängstigend warm.

_Wie geht es ihr?_

Die Sorge schwang in den Gedanken der anderen mit.

"Nicht gut."

Bellas Gesicht war genauso erhitzt wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Mal schwitzte sie, dann bekam sie Schüttelfrost, der ihr eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

Ich legte ihr meine Hand auf die Stirn und die Wangen und versuchte so, das Fieber ein wenig zu senken, wobei ich sie immer wieder für einen kleinen Moment wegnehmen musste, weil meine Haut zu warm wurde.

Ich schloss die Augen und biss mir auf die Lippen, als ich ihren heißen Atem sogar durch mein Hemd spüren konnte. Die Zeit drängte und ich wurde langsam ungeduldig.

"Emmett, wie lange noch?" Mein Ton war schärfer als beabsichtigt.

_Wir sind gleich da. Mehr gibt dieses Ding nicht her. Tut mir leid._

Plötzlich hörten wir Sirenen hinter uns. _Auch das noch._

_Edward? Was soll ich machen?_

Ich ging schnell die wenigen Möglichkeiten durch, die wir hatten.

Stehen bleiben und den Beamten erklären, warum wir zu schnell fuhren oder weiter fahren und eventuell eine Verfolgungsjagd starten.

Bellas Atmung stockte für einen Moment und als ich sie ansah, hatte ich meine Entscheidung getroffen.

"Beeil dich!" genügte und er wusste, was ich meinte.

_Alles klar._ Emmett konnte den kleinen freudigen Unterton nicht verbergen und dann drückte er das Gaspedal durch und das Geräusch der Sirenen wurde langsam leiser.

Als wir endlich direkt vor dem Eingang des Krankenhauses standen, war ich bereits aus dem Wagen gesprungen.

Den Polizeiwagen konnte wir hören, noch bevor er in Sichtweite war. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie uns nicht weiter verfolgen würden; dass wir sie abgehängt hatten. Doch scheinbar war das nicht so einfach.

"Rosalie? Emmett? Könnt ihr euch darum kümmern?"

_Mit Vergnügen…_

_Die werden ihren Blick gleich nicht mehr von mir abwenden können…_

"Ihr sollt ihnen nichts tun; nur sie aufhalten."

_Spielverderber._

Emmetts Schmollen war sogar noch in der Empfangshalle in meinen Gedanken zu hören, während ich hastig zum Tresen eilte, um mit der Schwester zu reden.

"Einen Arzt! Schnell!"

Als sie aufsah, starrte sie mich einen viel zu langen Augenblick an und ihre Gedanken verrieten mir, dass sie nicht beim Thema war.

_Ohhh, der ist aber niedlich… So viel älter bin ich ja auch gar nicht… Oh, und daneben noch so ein Sweetheart… Ob das da die Freundin von ihm ist?… Die ist ja wahnsinnig hübsch… Und das Mädchen da in seinen Armen… Die passt doch gar nicht zu denen… Lass sie links liegen und nimm mich… _

"Ich sagte, sie braucht so schnell wie möglich Hilfe!" Ich funkelte sie an und instinktiv schreckte sie zurück, was nicht nur an meinem wütenden Ton lag. Da war ich mir sicher.

_Was? Warum ist der auf einmal so… Hab ich das alles eben wirklich gedacht?_

_Das Mädchen? Ach ja… ein Arzt…_

Noch ehe sie etwas machen konnte, war bereits ein Arzt und ein paar weitere Schwestern, die uns bemerkt hatten, aufgetaucht und schoben uns ein Rollbett zu. Ich legte Bella behutsam darauf ab, während wir von den weiblichen Arzthelfern angestarrt wurden.

Als der Arzt ihre Träumereien unterbrach, sahen sie verlegen auf den Boden, dann wandten sie sich endlich Bella zu, deren erschöpfter, kraftloser Anblick mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ich versuchte, meine Panik und meine Wut zu verbergen, als sie weg geschoben wurde und ich nicht mitgehen durfte.

Carlisle erklärte ihnen, dass er ebenfalls Arzt sei, sodass er sie begleiten konnte.

_Ich passe auf sie auf._

Nur er konnte sehen, dass ich ihm zunickte.

Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander, um nicht zu schreien und Esme legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. _Du musst Vertrauen haben. Sie wird es schaffen._

Wir gingen zu den Plätzen in der Warteecke, darauf achtend, so weit entfernt von den anderen Patienten zu sitzen wie möglich. Sie mussten unser Gespräch nicht mitbekommen.

All die Gedanken, von denen viele - oder eigentlich fast alle - sich gerade um uns drehten, blendete ich so gut es ging aus. Ich brauchte jetzt nicht noch die dummen Fantasien der Menschen, wenn sie uns sahen, zu sehen.

Ich stützte meine Ellenbogen auf meinen Oberschenkeln ab und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen, während meine Lippen sich kaum bewegten als ich redete.

Esme konnte ich mich bei solchen Dingen am Besten anvertrauen, denn sie war wirklich wie eine Mutter zu uns.

"Wie soll ich glauben, dass alles wieder gut wird, wenn Alice gesehen hat, dass sie auf der Quarantänestation liegt." Ich seufzte. "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein."

"Edward. Das muss nichts heißen. Das kann auch nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme sein."

Ich sah sie an, als hätte sie gerade einen schlechten Witz gemacht.

"In Quarantäne kommt man nur, wenn die Gefahr besteht, das eine Epidemie ausbrechen kann."

Sie legte mir mitfühlend ihre Hand auf meine Wange und ich wurde wieder wütend.

"Ich nehme mir Kate persönlich vor, wenn Bella…" Ich schluckte. Daran wollte ich einfach nicht denken.

Esme zog mich an ihre Brust und fuhr mir über die Haare.

"So etwas darfst du nicht sagen. Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, was sie hat. Vielleicht sieht es schlimmer aus, als es ist. Und Kate… Mag sein, dass es damit etwas zutun hat, aber das muss es nicht unbedingt."

Ich schnaubte. "Natürlich ist sie daran Schuld. Eine andere Erklärung gibt es dafür nicht."

Darauf hatte sie selbst keine Antwort und so schwiegen wir eine Weile, bis Rosalie und Emmett hereinkamen. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Offene Münder, Leute die nach Luft schnappten und das nicht, weil sie krank waren. Ich konnte ihr Blut hören, wie es sichtlich schneller durch ihre Venen floss und dem einen oder anderen die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

Emmett schmollte immer noch. Wahrscheinlich weil er seinen Spaß nicht haben konnte, doch als er uns sah, veränderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und er wurde wieder ernst.

Rosalie setzte sich neben mich und ich sah echte Sorge in ihren Augen. "Und wie sieht es aus?"

"Sie haben sie weg gebracht. Carlisle ist bei ihr. Wir müssen jetzt erst einmal abwarten", erklärte ihr Esme.

Ich stieß mit dem Fuß etwas zu heftig gegen den kleinen Tisch vor uns und das Bein brach seitlich weg. Die Zeitungen fielen zu Boden und die Leute starrten uns an.

Ein kleines Mädchen, nicht allzu weit weg von uns, stand neben ihrer Mutter und sah mich an. Offenbar fand sie das Ganze ziemlich witzig und lachte ein herzliches Kinderlachen.

Nur leider war mir nicht zu lachen zumute.

"Edward. Bleib bitte ruhig." Esme versuchte mich zu beruhigen, während Rose die Zeitungen aufsammelte und zu einem anderen Tisch brachte. Emmett nahm den kaputten Tisch und stellte ihn in eine Ecke hinter einer riesigen Zimmerpflanze. Als die Leute ihn erschrocken und verwundert anstarrten, grinste er nur und erklärte ihnen, ich hätte heute meine Tabletten vergessen zu schlucken. Normalerweise hätte ich ihm dafür eine herunter gehauen, doch selbst dazu war ich nicht in der Lage, mal abgesehen davon, dass es hier etwas merkwürdig ausgesehen hätte.

Eine der Krankenschwestern kam zu uns - musterte uns - und gab mir einen Blatt Papier.

"Das müssen Sie noch ausfüllen. Für die Versicherung. Sie wissen ja…" Sie verzog ihren Mund zu ihrem breitesten Lächeln und blieb stehen als würde sie noch auf etwas warten, obwohl ich sie kein einziges Mal ansah.

"Sie können es dann wieder am Empfangstresen abgeben." _Oder bei mir persönlich. In der Umkleide._

Offenbar hatte sie meinen kleinen Wutanfall von vorhin nicht mitbekommen.

Ich nickte ihr zu, ohne den Blick vom Papier zu nehmen, dennoch wartete sie und starrte weiter.

"Ich denke, er hat Sie verstanden." Rosalie lächelte sie mit ihrem erhabenen, selbstbewussten Blick an und stand auf. Die Ablenkung funktionierte. Die Krankenschwester war von ihrer unverkennbaren Schönheit verblüfft und gleichzeitig eingeschüchtert. Es erstaunte mich immer wieder, wie die Menschen auf sie reagierten. Natürlich kamen bei uns anderen die gleichen Reaktionen, aber nicht in dem Ausmaß wie bei ihr.

Die Schwester nickte und taumelte gedankenverloren zurück. _Wahnsinn. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, welche Diät sie macht… und der Kosmetiker… und der Friseur…_

Alle fünf Minuten rief Alice an und erkundigte sich, wie es Bella ging. Als wir ihr immer wieder die gleiche Antwort gaben, dass wir noch nichts wussten, wurde sie hysterisch und wollte sofort herkommen. Sie hatte bis jetzt keine neuen Visionen gehabt - was ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel - und wir hatten damit zutun, sie davon zu überzeugen, in Forks zu bleiben. Zu Charlies Sicherheit.

Charlie! Sollten wir ihm sagen, dass Bella in schlechter Verfassung war oder lieber abwarten, bis es ihr besser ging? Falls es ihr wieder…!

_Was ist mit Charlie? _

Esme hatte die gleichen Gedanken. Ich sah sie an und überlegte kurz, bevor ich antwortete.

"Wir warten erst einmal. Vielleicht geht es ihr wieder besser, bevor wir eigentlich ursprünglich wieder nach Forks zurückkehren. Falls nicht, werden wir ihm Bescheid geben."

Das klang für mich nach der einfachsten Lösung. Würden wir Charlie jetzt sagen, dass Bella im Krankenhaus war, würde er ausflippen. Selbst wenn sie nur Schnupfen gehabt hätte, würde er mir die Schuld dafür geben und ich hatte Angst, er würde es sich dann doch noch mit seinem Einverständnis für die Hochzeit überlegen. Auch wenn es ihm gegenüber nicht fair war.

Ich hoffte, dass es Bella schnell wieder besser ging, und das nicht nur, um Charlie nicht zu sagen, was los war. Sie musste einfach wieder gesund werden. Mir gefiel der Gedanke nicht, sie eventuell hier zu verwandeln. Vor der Hochzeit. Ohne die Möglichkeit, sich zu verabschieden.

_Edward?_

Das war Carlisle. Ich hob meinen Kopf, als wollte ich mir zur Abwechslung mal etwas anderes ansehen als den Boden. Er war noch etliche Meter entfernt und es hätte seltsam ausgesehen, wäre ich sofort aufgesprungen.

Er konnte meine Anspannung spüren.

_Sie haben sie untersucht und sind zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gekommen. Es ist ein Grippevirus. Allerdings wissen wir noch nicht, was für eine Art. _

_Sie müssen erst noch ihr Blut untersuchen. Dann wissen wir genaueres. Die Ärzte sind etwas unsicher, weil er in so kurzer Zeit so schnell und so heftig ausgebrochen ist. _

Er legte kurz eine Pause ein, dann dachte er weiter.

_Sie haben ihr ein paar fiebersenkende Mittel gegeben und Neuraminidasehemmer, die momentan sehr gut gegen die Viren helfen sollen. Auch gegen unbekannte Virusstämme._

Die Erleichterung entspannte mich ein wenig. Ich ging auf Carlisle zu, um ihn zu fragen, in welchem Zimmer sie lag, damit ich sie sehen konnte, doch mitten im Laufen erstarrte ich als ich seine weiteren Gedanken hörte.

_Sie sind sich aber nicht sicher, ob die Hemmmittel noch wirken, weil die Erkrankung schon so weit fortgeschritten ist. _

Jetzt wollte ich noch dringender zu ihr und stand nun - für menschliche Augen etwas zu schnell - vor ihm.

"In welchem Zimmer ist sie? Ich will zu ihr."

"Edward, das geht nicht."

Ich funkelte ihn an, als ich seinen Blick sah. Er meinte es ernst.

"Was soll das heißen?" flüsterte ich herausfordernd zwischen meinen zusammengepressten Lippen. Er wollte mich wirklich daran hindern, zu ihr zu gehen.

Zu seinem Verdruss hatte ich den Weg dorthin jetzt bereits in seinen Gedanken gesehen und ging an ihm vorbei. Er hielt mich am Arm fest.

"Lass mich los." zischte ich.

_Edward, du kannst das nicht. Sie steht unter Beobachtung und ist in einem Einzelzimmer, das niemand betreten darf, bis auf den zuständigen Arzt. Sie wollen die Ergebnisse abwarten. Ohne das gehen sie nicht das Risiko nicht ein, dass sich weitere Personen anstecken. _

"Ha", spottete ich und sprach so leise, dass jeder andere nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, ich würde sprechen. "Ich kann mich nicht anstecken."

_Das weiß ich. Aber wie willst du das all den Leuten hier erklären? Oder willst du, dass wir entdeckt werden?_

Carlisles Worte waren einleuchtend. Natürlich wusste ich, was auf dem Spiel stand, aber ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, nicht mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie es ihr ging.

Schließlich hatte ich ihr versprochen, für sie da zu sein, solange wie sie mich brauchte. Und ich wusste, dass sie das genau jetzt tat.

Ich sah ihn noch einmal an und hoffte, dass er seine Meinung ändern würde. Doch das tat er nicht und ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich wieder sprach. "Wie lang brauchen die hier, bis sie das Blut untersucht haben?"

"Heute Abend sollte das Ergebnis vorliegen."

Ich nickte und starrte in den Flur, in dem ein paar Schwestern und Patienten entlang gingen, und wusste, dass Carlisle mich immer noch musterte.

"Ich werde wieder zurück gehen." Er sprach die Worte langsamer als nötig war, dann wandte er sich an Emmett.

"Kannst du auf ihn aufpassen?"

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte. "Das ist doch wohl ein Witz."

"Edward, wir machen uns genauso Sorgen wie du. Sie gehört schließlich zur Familie. Aber ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt und seit Italien weiß ich nicht, auf was für Ideen du kommen könntest."

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an.

"Edward?" Emmett war bereits bei uns.

"Die Patientin von Zimmer 367 sofort auf die Quarantänestation bringen."

Es war nur ein Flüstern, als der Arzt es zu einer Krankenschwester sagte, während er ein paar Unterlagen in der Hand hielt und sie las, doch wir konnten es hören und fuhren gleichzeitig herum.

Quarantäne. Wie in Alice' Vision.

Seine Miene hatte beim Betrachten des Papiers einen kleinen Anflug von Panik.

In seinen Gedanken konnte ich auf dem Blatt mikroskopische Aufnahmen der Viren sehen und seine Bedenken waren die gleichen wie meine.

_Das hab ich seit meiner Studienzeit nicht mehr gesehen. Falls der Erreger genauso aggressiv wie der der Spanischen Grippe ist, dann wäre das katastrophal…_

Als wir die Zimmernummer hörten, konnte ich in Carlisles Gedanken die Bestätigung meiner Vermutung hören. Es war Bellas Zimmer.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Emmett.

"Sie haben bereits das Ergebnis von Bellas Blutuntersuchung… Und der Virus scheint dem der Spanischen Grippe zu ähneln. Sie haben Angst, dass wieder eine Pandemie ausbricht. Deshalb die Quarantäne", erklärte ich ihm tonlos, als er und Carlisle sich erschrocken zu mir umdrehten.

"Und was heißt das jetzt für Bella?"

Diesmal war es Carlisle, der ihm antwortete. "Sie werden sie weiter beobachten und hoffen, dass die Medikamente anschlagen. Außerdem darf sie dann nur noch autorisiertes Personal besuchen. Notfalls informieren sie den Seuchenschutz, falls es schlimmer wird."

Ich konnte nicht richtig nachdenken. Das alles war völlig unlogisch.

"Aber wie ist das überhaupt passiert? Sie kann sich nicht bei dem Zeittrip angesteckt haben. Das ist unmöglich, also wie…?" Ich sprach so leise, dass nur Emmett und Carlisle mich hören konnten.

"Ich glaube, sie hatte sich vorher schon an der ganz normalen Grippe angesteckt und die Emotionen, die sie durch Kates Missgeschick erlebt hat, haben sich auf ihren Körper übertragen, das Virus mutieren lassen und den Ausbruch beschleunigt, als auch die Aggressivität der Symptome verstärkt."

Ich hatte gewusst, dass es Katrinas Schuld war. Eindeutig.

_Ich werde wieder zu ihr gehen._ Und schon war Carlisle ein paar Meter weiter im Flur, während ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Die nächsten beiden Tage waren einfach nur unerträglich.

Wir verbrachten die ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus und Emmett versuchte, mich ständig davon abzuhalten, einfach loszustürmen und zu Bella zu rennen. Ich durfte nicht zu ihr und es machte mich fast wahnsinnig. Esme und Rosalie gaben sich alle Mühe, mich zu beruhigen, auch wenn es nicht einmal bei ihnen selbst funktionierte.

Ich war ein bisschen überrascht, dass Rose sich auch solche Sorgen machte. Ihre Gedanken verrieten mir, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Alice hatte nicht mehr so oft angerufen und ich vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie immer noch keine neuen Visionen hatte.

Carlisle kam regelmäßig zu uns und berichtete von Bellas unverändertem Zustand. Sollte sich das Fieber nicht bald senken, bestand die Gefahr, dass sie ins Koma fiel.

Als er dieses Mal wieder vorbeikam, sah er etwas entspannter aus und ich fragte mich, woran das lag. Doch dann las ich es in seinen Gedanken.

"Er hat diesmal gute Nachrichten für uns", teilte ich den anderen mit und sie sahen mich überrascht an.

Als Carlisle endlich bei uns war, beantwortete er ihre fragenden Blicke.

"Das Fieber senkt sich langsam. Die Medizin scheint endlich zu wirken. Aber sie schläft noch."

Esme fiel mir freudig um den Hals und Emmett und Rosalie waren ebenfalls froh.

"Wann kann ich zu ihr?" wollte ich wissen.

"Du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden. Sie ist immer noch in Quarantäne. Allerdings…" fügte er schnell hinzu, als er sah, dass ich wieder wütend wurde. "…wird sie, wenn ihr Zustand sich weiter verbessert, wieder verlegt und die Quarantäne aufgehoben. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der Virus dem der Spanischen Grippe im Aufbau zwar sehr ähnlich ist, aber nicht so gefährlich in den Auswirkungen. Auch wenn die Ärzte sich immer noch wundern, warum Bella so extrem darauf reagiert hat…"

Ich wollte gerade darauf antworten, als wir von einer Krankenschwester unterbrochen wurden, die Carlisle mit Atemnot betrachtete.

"Dr. Cullen?" _Ich glaube, ich brauche eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung._

"Bleib beim Thema!" zischte ich leise. Das ging mir langsam auf die Nerven.

Zum meiner Überraschung hatte sie mich gehört und blickte mich verwundert an. _Hab ich das etwa laut ausgesprochen?_

_Edward!_ ermahnte mich Carlisle, dann riss er die Frau aus ihrer Tagträumerei.

"Was gibt es denn?"

"Oh. Ehm, die Patientin ist aufgewacht. Und sie fragt immerzu nach einem Edward."

Ich wollte bereits los gehen, doch Carlisle hielt mich schon wieder auf und sah mich an.

"Warte. Erst wenn sie sie verlegt haben. Wir können die Regeln nicht einfach ignorieren. Ich gehe zu ihr und rede mit ihr, einverstanden?"

Widerwillig stimmte ich zu.

Nach ein paar weiteren unendlichen Stunden kam er endlich wieder, um uns mitzuteilen, dass die Quarantäne aufgehoben wurde.

Durch seine Gedanken wusste ich, wo sie Bella hinverlegt hatten und wollte schon losstürmen.

"Nicht so schnell. Es gibt immer noch ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die eingehalten werden müssen."

"Und die wären?" fragte ich ungeduldig.

"Schutzkleidung und kein Körperkontakt."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und Carlisle grinste plötzlich. _Du musst nur aufpassen, dass dich niemand erwischt. _Jetzt musste auch ich grinsen.

"Wir warten erst einmal hier und kommen später." Esme legte mir ihre Hand auf den Arm und ich hörte Emmett grummeln, was dazu führte, dass Rosalie ihn anfunkelte. Ich musste kurz lächeln.

Carlisle ging mit mir zusammen zum Krankenzimmer und gab mir die Schutzkleidung.

Ich zog sie rasch an, während er mich daran erinnerte, dass ich nur kurz zu ihr herein durfte.

Ich erklärte mich einverstanden. "Danke."

Er fing leise an zu lachen und schlug mir leicht auf den Arm. "Na los, geh schon."

Er hatte noch gar nicht zu Ende geredet, da hatte ich schon die Tür von Bellas Zimmer hinter mir geschlossen und blickte in zwei erwartungsvolle, braune Augen.

"Edward." Bellas Stimme klang schwach und zittrig, aber es ging ihr besser. Das spürte ich.

In Windeseile war ich bei ihr und riss mir den Mundschutz vom Gesicht. Ich nahm ihre Hand und legte sie an meine Wange, während ich die Augen schloss und ihren lieblichen Duft einsog.

Ich war regelrecht süchtig danach und jetzt, wo ich bei ihr war, konnte ich auch wieder klar denken. "Hallo", hauchte ich in ihre Handfläche - die immer noch ein wenig erhitzt war - und küsste diese, während ihre Fingerspitzen ein wenig meine Wangen kitzelten.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dir Sorgen bereitet hab." Sie sah mich entschuldigend an.

"Du konntest nichts dafür. Es war Kates Schuld… Nein. Eigentlich war es meine Schuld, weil ich dich dort hingebracht habe."

"Edward, das ist doch Unsinn. Wenn ich mich nicht an dem blöden Glas geschnitten hätte, dann-"

"Keine Widerrede!" Das mein Gesicht auf einmal so schnell vor ihrem war, brachte sie ganz durcheinander und ihre Wangen nahmen dieses wunderschöne rosé an, wenn ihr das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Ich war etwas selbstzufrieden, dass sie meine Nähe immer wieder so verlegen machte. Ich grinste sie an und ihr Puls fing an zu rasen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich Angst, dass es an der Grippe lag.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, abgesehen davon, dass du mich schon wieder total aus der Fassung bringst…" meinte sie spöttisch. Ich war erleichtert, dass ich der Grund war und küsste sanft ihre Halsbeuge, ihren Hals, ihr Kinn, ihre…

Jemand war auf dem Weg hierher und Carlisle war dabei.

Als ich meinen Kopf ein wenig hob, sah sie enttäuscht aus. "Mehr."

Ich wäre der Bitte sofort gefolgt, doch ich sollte mich an die Regeln des Krankenhauses halten.

"Es kommt jemand", erklärte ich ihr, doch es half nicht gegen ihr Schmollen.

Ich stellte mich wieder gerade hin und achtete darauf, sie nicht zu berühren.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und eine Ärztin kam herein, Carlisle hinter ihr.

Plötzlich sah sie mich erschrocken an. "Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden?"

Ich verstand nicht, was sie meinte.

Carlisle sah mich genauso schockiert an.

_Du hast deinen Mundschutz nicht auf…_

--

**Reviews? oO...;D**


	14. Ablenkungsmanöver

_**Chapter 13 (Ablenkungsmanöver)**_

--

_Hastig klemmte ich die Maske vor meinen Mund, doch der Blick der anderen verriet mir, dass es jetzt wahrscheinlich eh nichts mehr bringen würde. _

_Für einen kurzen Augenblick war es totenstill im Raum und alle sahen zu mir. Jeder dachte das Gleiche. Auch Bella, selbst wenn ich es bei ihr nicht hundertprozentig wusste._

_Die Ärztin sah mich enttäuscht und sorgenvoll an. _

_Oh, das darf doch wohl nicht war sein. Müssen diese jungen Leute denn immer so leichtfertig sein? Was, wenn er sie berührt und sich angesteckt hat? Diese Hormone immer… Wir werden ihn komplett untersuchen müssen. Ich werde das persönlich machen._

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, welchem Risiko Sie sich gerade ausgesetzt haben? Mit so etwas ist nicht zu spaßen. Wenn wieder eine Epidemie ausbricht und die halbe Weltbevölkerung zugrunde geht, können Sie sich persönlich die Schuld dafür geben. Allerdings würden Sie dann wahrscheinlich schon tot sein!" Ihr Blick war nicht ganz so ernst, wie sie vielleicht hatte wirken wollen, als sie mich ansah. Sie versuchte angestrengt, nicht von ihren ärztlichen Vorsätzen abzuschweifen.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um bei ihrer Moralpredigt nicht zu grinsen, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nicht angebracht war.

Bella sah immer wieder zwischen uns hin und her. "Aber er hat doch gar nichts gemacht. Er hat mich nicht berührt, also hat er sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht angesteckt."

Ihr Versuch, meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, blieb erfolglos und ich wollte ihre Hand nehmen, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass es nichts brachte, doch das hätte wahrscheinlich noch mehr Ärger hervorgerufen.

Die Ärztin war nicht überzeugt und sah Bella tadelnd an.

"Sie unterschätzen die Grippe gewaltig. So einfach ist das nicht. Sind Sie sich nicht im Klaren, wie schlimm Ihr Zustand bis vor kurzem noch war? Ich dachte, Dr. Cullen hätte mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen? Wollen Sie vielleicht das nächste Mal diejenige sein, die sich um jemanden Sorgen macht?"

_Das wäre so schlimm, wenn dieser junge Mann wirklich das Gleiche durchmachen müsste._

Carlisle räusperte sich. "Ich kann das auch übernehmen, ihn zu untersuchen. Das wäre kein Problem."

_Wenn ich dann dabei wäre, wäre das kein Problem… Zu dumm, dass man sich an die Vorschriften halten muss._

"Das ist doch Unsinn. Wir sind hier nicht in Ihrem Krankenhaus. Also werden wir das übernehmen."

"Aber Edward… Nun ja, er ist da etwas eigen. Er lässt das nicht gerne von fremden Leuten machen. Es ist schon praktisch, dass ich selbst Arzt bin. Er ist etwas schüchtern."

Ich starrte Carlisle fassungslos an und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich Bella sehen, wie sie ihre Lippen zusammenpresste, um nicht zu lachen.

Die Ärztin war sich ihrer Sache sicher, als sie mich prüfend ansah und dann weiter mit Carlisle redete.

_Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er seine Schüchternheit ablegt. _

"Er sieht aber nicht schüchtern aus. Und in dem Alter sollte er das auch langsam hinter sich bringen. Schließlich können Sie nicht ewig bei ihm bleiben."

Eigentlich konnte er schon. Das wusste sie bloß nicht.

Dann kam sie langsam auf mich zu und streckte mir auffordernd ihren Arm entgegen.

"Kommen Sie, wir werden Sie in ein anderes Krankenzimmer bringen, damit wir Ihnen Blut abnehmen können."

Carlisle war genauso geschockt wie ich. Blut abnehmen hieß nichts Gutes. Sie würden es nicht einmal schaffen, die Nadel in meine Haut zu stechen, geschweige denn eine Vene zu finden.

Carlisles Gesicht sah wieder ruhig aus.

_Edward, geh mit ihr mit und halte sie irgendwie auf, dich zu untersuchen, damit ich schnell mit den anderen reden kann._

Ich nickte kaum merklich und ging viel zu langsam auf die Frau zu. Bella sah mich panisch an und ich blickte ihr kurz in die Augen, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab. Sie beruhigte sich nur wenig und bevor wir aus dem Zimmer gingen, drehte ich mich noch einmal kurz um und lächelte sie an. "Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder bei dir. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Sie blickte mir immer noch besorgt hinterher.

"Ich komme gleich nach", teilte Carlisle uns mit, dann ging er zügig in die andere Richtung zu den anderen zurück. Ich hoffte, er würde schnell eine Lösung finden.

Die Ärztin sah ihn mit einem erzwungen ausdruckslosen Blick an und nickte. _Hoffentlich. Beeilen Sie sich…_ Sie seufzte in Gedanken.

Als wir ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, blieb ich stehen und sie sah mich fragend an.

"Ich müsste mal kurz auf die Toilette."

"Oh. Natürlich. Das passt sogar ganz gut. So können wir auch gleich eine Urinprobe nehmen."

Warum musste ich auch unbedingt auf so eine blöde Ausrede kommen.

"Ist das unbedingt nötig?" Ich setzte die volle Intensität meines Blickes ein und hoffte, sie würde es sich anders überlegen. Die Wirkung war fast wie erwartet. Ihr Herzschlag geriet ins Stocken und sie vergaß beinahe das Atmen. Doch dann riss sie sich plötzlich wieder zusammen.

_Bitte sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Da werde ich ja ganz schwach… Aber wir müssen diese ganze Prozedur durchführen. Um die werde ich mich nicht bringen lassen, mein Lieber…_

"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir einen Komplettcheck machen müssen. Die WC-Räume sind in der Nähe des Untersuchungszimmers. Ich kann Ihnen dann gleich den Becher geben. Und bitte legen Sie die Schutzkleidung nicht ab."

Als wir dort ankamen und sie mir den Becher gab, ging ich so langsam wie möglich zu den Toiletten, während mir die Ärztin folgte. Sie dachte, ich würde versuchen wegzulaufen. Ich fand das absurd, konnte sie aber nicht überreden, im Ärztezimmer zu bleiben. Sie wollte mich im Auge behalten.

Ich überlegte, wie ich mein jetziges Problem lösen konnte.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, waren noch zwei weitere Personen anwesend. Sie blickten auf und sahen erst nur überrascht aus. Als sie den Becher, meine Kleidung und den Mundschutz bemerkten, gingen sie etwas auf Distanz, was mir nur recht war.

_Der sieht ja ganz schön blass aus. Ich halt mich besser etwas fern. Wer weiß, was der hat._

_So wie der aussieht, hat der bestimmt jeden Tag ne Neue. Hat sich bestimmt was weggeholt, der Junge… Tja, so kann's gehen, wenn man nicht aufpasst._

Ihm lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, als er sich die verschiedensten Krankheiten und ihre Übertragung vorstellte. Ich blendete seine Gedanken so gut es ging aus und verschwand in einer der Kabinen, ohne dem Drang nachzugeben, ihm zu antworten.

Die Tür war zu hören, während ich mich hinsetzte und die Hände über den Kopf schlug.

Wie war ich da bloß hinein geraten? Hätte ich nicht vergessen, den Mundschutz wieder aufzusetzen, müssten wir jetzt nicht bangen, entdeckt zu werden. Die Erleichterung über Bellas Wohl ließ mich alles andere vergessen und nun mussten wir uns mit dem nächsten Problem auseinandersetzen.

Früher konnten wir einfach verschwinden, wenn uns jemand auf die Schliche kam, aber jetzt…

Wir konnten Bella nicht alleine hier lassen. Das würde ich niemals tun. Und das Risiko, mit ihr aus dem Krankenhaus zu fliehen, konnten wir nicht eingehen. Es würde garantiert jemand nach uns suchen. Alleine schon deshalb, weil der Virus sich ausbreiten könnte, solange sie nicht vollständig gesund wäre.

Ich seufzte resigniert und betrachtete wieder den trübweißen Plastikbecher.

Die Stille im Raum, die die beiden Männer hinterlassen hatten, als sie gegangen waren, konnte ich gebrauchen, um richtig nachzudenken.

Ich ging wieder in den Vorraum. Ein unangenehmer Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und ich blickte in die Richtung, aus der er kam.

Ich musste meine Nase rümpfen und mir kam plötzlich eine Idee. Es war das Letzte, was ich machen wollte, aber mir blieb keine Wahl.

Vor der Tür wartete die Ärztin ungeduldig und sah mich besorgt an, als ich herauskam und ihr den vollen Becher gab.

"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie waren ganz schön lange da drin. Haben Sie sich übergeben oder irgendetwas in der Art?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Alles bestens."

"Und Sie haben auch daran gedacht, Ihre Schutzkleidung nicht abzulegen?"

Sie dachte dabei an die anderen beiden Männer, die vor mir die Toilette verlassen hatten.

"Keine einzige Sekunde."

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. "Na dann wollen mir mal."

Sie ging voraus zum Untersuchungszimmer. Carlisle war immer noch nicht da und allmählich wurde ich etwas unruhig. Würde er nicht bald mit einer Lösung auftauchen, würde das noch übel für uns ausgehen.

Wir kamen in das Zimmer und ich sollte mich auf die Liege setzen.

Die Ärztin kramte ein Stethoskop aus einer der Schubladen hinter dem Schreibtisch, wobei sie immer wieder zu mir herüberschielte.

"Würden Sie sich bitte entkleiden?"

_Meine Güte! Ich bin ja aufgeregter als ein Kleinkind… Aber der ist ja auch so unglaublich… _

_Eigentlich könnte er ja auch alles ausziehen… Aber ich bin verheiratet… Obwohl… Steve würde eigentlich gar nichts davon mitbekommen… Also…_

Für einen Moment blieb ich regungslos und blendete ihre Gedanken mit aller Kraft aus. Das ging allmählich zu weit.

Plötzlich hörte ich die Gedanken von zwei vertrauten Personen.

_Hoffentlich macht Emmett keinen Blödsinn._

_Ich frage mich, wo Carlisle das Blut herbekommen will…_

Esme und Rosalie waren auf dem Weg hierher. Scheinbar hatte mein Vater ein Weg gefunden, wie wir aus der Sache heil herauskommen konnten.

So langsam wie möglich fing ich an, die Schutzkleidung auszuziehen, die Handschuhe, die Schutzmaske…

Ich griff nach dem Rand meines Sweatshirts und rollte es vorsichtig nach oben. Die Ärztin schnappte nach Luft und ich hoffte, sie würde wenigstens ohnmächtig werden, damit mir das alles erspart bliebe.

_Oh mein Gott, das wird ja immer besser. Das sieht man auf den ersten Blick alles gar nicht. _

_Ein Wahnsinnskörper. So muskulös… _

In Gedanken stellte sie sich bereits vor, wie es war, über meine blasse Haut zu streichen.

"Hilfe!"

Rose und Esme kamen angerannt, wobei ihr vorgetäuschtes Hetzen nicht annähernd so schnell war wie ihre eigentliche Geschwindigkeit.

Rosalie sah mich verblüfft an. _Was hattest du denn vor? Sie zu Tode blenden mit deinem Porzellankörper?_

Ich knurrte sie an, sodass nur sie es mitbekam und sie verzog amüsiert das Gesicht.

Der Auftritt riss die Ärztin aus ihren Träumereien und sie versuchte hastig, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, als sie die beiden erstaunt ansah.

_Die gehören doch auch zu dem hier. Meine Güte, die ganze Familie scheint ja so auszusehen. Man könnte denken, sie hätten einen Schönheitstrank erfunden. Oh, das deprimiert mich gerade wirklich._

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Bitte, Sie müssen ganz schnell mit uns kommen. Mein Freund ist draußen gestürzt. Er braucht dringend Hilfe…"

Rosalie verstand es, perfekt Theater zu spielen, genau wie Esme, die ebenfalls erschüttert aussah.

Bei dem Gedanken, Emmett als hilfloses Opfer eines Sturzes zu betrachten, musste ich grinsen, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst, bevor es die Doktorin mitbekam.

"Und wieso kommen Sie da gerade zu mir? Es gibt doch hier genug Ärzte." _Und außerdem habe ich keine Zeit. Das sieht man doch._

"Sie sind die erste, die ich getroffen habe. Bitte. Es ist wirklich schlimm. Sie müssen mitkommen."

"Hey!" schrie die Ärztin.

Rose hatte sie bereits am Arm aus dem Zimmer gezogen. Der Protest war immer noch lautstark zu hören. Esme folgte ihnen und teilte mir gedanklich Carlisles Plan mit.

_Er hat uns erzählt, was passiert ist und versucht, Blut aufzutreiben, das sie für die Untersuchung nehmen können. Emmett täuscht draußen einen Sturz vor, um ihm etwas Zeit zu verschaffen und du nicht untersucht wirst. Ich hoffe, er ist wieder rechtzeitig da, bevor sie mitbekommt, dass es Emmett Bestens geht._

Ich rollte mein Shirt wieder herunter und stand auf. Wie sie wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie mitbekommt, dass Emmett gar nicht verletzt war. Auf so etwas konnte auch nur er kommen.

Wenn Carlisles Plan wirklich funktionieren sollte und er vortäuschen wollte, mir Blut abgenommen zu haben, müsste er langsam auftauchen. Ansonsten wäre das ganze Ablenkungsmanöver umsonst gewesen.

Meine Sorge war unbegründet, denn ich konnte ihn schon kommen hören und er stand jetzt etwas gehetzt in der Tür - immer noch die Schutzkleidung an -, in der einen Hand eine Ampulle.

"Das war knapp."

"Wo hast du die her?" fragte ich und deutete auf die Blutprobe.

Er kam auf mich zu, während ich meinen Ärmel hochkrempelte und meine Hand zu einer Faust ballte. Carlisle nahm von dem Schrank neben uns eine eingepackte Spritze.

_Ich war im Labor und hab nach den Blutproben gesucht. Allerdings musste ich den Verantwortlichen… nun ja, ich musste ihn ruhig stellen. Auch wenn ich das nicht gern gemacht habe. Und dann eine Probe zu finden, die normale Werte hat, ist gar nicht so einfach. Schließlich wollen wir nicht, dass du nachher noch Diabetes oder sonst etwas hast._

Ich konnte in seinen Gedanken sehen, wie er ein nicht nachzuweisendes Schlafmittel aus dem Medikamentenschrank nahm, sich von hinten an den Laboranten schlich und es ihm spritzte. Dann kontrollierte er die Ampullen im Kühlschrank, bis er eine geeignete fand.

"Und du glaubst, das funktioniert?" flüsterte ich, während er die Spritze auspackte, sie in die Ampulle hielt und das Blut damit aufsog.

"Es muss. Eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir nicht."

Dann hörten wir die anderen bereits kommen. Ich wusste, dass es nicht solange dauern würde.

Die Ärztin war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Wut darüber, dass Emmett i_nur/i _über einen Stein gestolpert war und ihre kostbare Zeit geraubt hatte, in der sie mich bereits hätte untersuchen können, und ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, nicht ihn Ohnmacht zu fallen, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Carlisle hatte die Spritze an meiner Armbeuge in Position gebracht und über die Nadel einen Tupfer gedrückt. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und die Ärztin sah verblüfft zu Carlisle, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, um unsere Aktion zu verdecken. Hinter ihr waren Rosalie, Esme und Emmett. Er hatte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und Rosalie stieß ihm in die Seite. Esme sah besorgt zu uns herüber.

"Was machen Sie denn da?" fragte die Doktorin und Carlisle tat so, als würde er mir gerade die Spritze herausziehen.

"Schön draufdrücken", sagte er zu mir und deutete auf den Tupfer, dann wand er sich mit der vollen Spritze zu ihr. "Ich habe ihm Blut abgenommen. Sie waren nicht da und ich hatte ja gesagt, dass er so etwas nicht gern von anderen machen lässt. Er bat mich, es zu tun. Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir." Er sah sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick an und sie hatte damit zu kämpfen, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

_Ich was dagegen? Wieso sollte ich? Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mir auch Blut abnehmen._

"Nein… natürlich nicht. Nur zu." Ihre Stimme war tonlos. Sie sah ihn immer noch wie gebannt an. Plötzlich kam Rosalie ins Zimmer und das lenkte sie ab. Sie versperrte ihr den Weg mit ihrem Arm.

"Halt! Sie dürfen hier nicht herein. Sie haben nicht die nötigen Vorsichtmaßnahmen getroffen. Gehen Sie bitte wieder heraus."

Normalerweise hätte diese Frau Rosalie niemals aus dem Raum schieben können, doch mein Blick signalisierte ihr, dass es besser so war, als sie protestieren wollte. Es musste ja nicht noch einem Vampir Blut abgenommen werden.

Die Ärztin schlug die Tür zu, was sie aber nicht tat, weil sie versuchte, jemanden vor der Ansteckungsgefahr zu retten, sondern vielmehr wegen sich selbst. Der Anblick der drei Cullens auf dem Flur und den beiden in diesem Zimmer raubte ihr fast den letzten Nerv. Sie war am Rande eines Kollapses und holte mit geschlossenen Augen mehrmals tief Luft.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder uns zu. Carlisle hatte mir derweil mit einem Pflaster den nichtvorhandenen Einstich abgedeckt und die neue Ampulle geschlossen. Er hielt sie ihr hin.

Sie nahm sie ihm ab und versuchte, ihn nicht anzusehen.

"So. Sie können sich dann wieder zu Ihrer Familie begeben. Den Rest erledige ich."

_Meine Güte. Was ist bloß heute mit mir los? Reiß dich zusammen, Sibylle…_

Sie stand definitiv kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

"Das geht nicht", protestierte Carlisle.

"Was?" Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

"Ich habe doch schon zigmal gesagt, dass er sich von niemand anderem außer mir untersuchen lässt. Also wäre es besser, wenn ich auch den Rest übernehme. Sie können solange draußen warten und sich einen Kaffee holen, wenn Sie möchten. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Wieder sah er ihr in die Augen und sie hatte Mühe, zu sprechen.

_Wie macht er das? Haben die mir Drogen untergemischt oder warum benehme ich mich so merkwürdig?_

"Er… er soll sich… nicht so… haben. Er... ist doch schon… alt… genug…" nuschelte sie durch ihren Mundschutz, bevor sie endgültig die Ohnmacht packte und Carlisle sie auffing, bevor ihr Körper den Boden erreichte.

Ich sprang von der Liege und er legte sie darauf ab.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" wollte ich wissen.

_Ich werde den Bericht über deine vitalen Werte schnell schreiben und ihn ihr auf den Schreibtisch legen. Du musst aber noch hier warten. Ich werde einen anderen Arzt holen und ihn fragen, in welches Zimmer du kommst._

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. Sollte das heißen, dass ich unter Beobachtung stand?

_Das wird höchstens für einen Tag sein. Dann sollten sie die Probe analysiert haben. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass nur ich nach dir sehen darf. Sonst keiner. Das dürfte nicht allzu schwierig sein._

"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", flüsterte ich ihm kaum hörbar zu.

Carlisle setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und fing an, etwas zu schreiben. Seine Finger flogen so schnell über das Stück Papier, dass jeder normale Mensch die Bewegungen nicht mehr hätte ausmachen können. Es war nicht mehr als eine Minute vergangen, da hatte er auch schon sechs Seiten geschrieben und ich meine Schutzkleidung wieder angezogen. Dann legte er die Ampulle neben das Schriftstück, ging er aus dem Zimmer und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem anderen Arzt - ebenfalls ins Schutzkleidung - wieder.

Als dieser die bewusstlose Ärztin sah, war er überrascht, dass Carlisle wirklich Recht gehabt hatte. Offenbar gehörte sie nicht zu denen, die einfach so mal umfielen.

"Vielleicht ist sie überarbeitet. Obwohl wir im Moment eigentlich nicht soviel zutun haben. Wir lassen sie erst einmal hier."

_Merkwürdig. So etwas hab ich bei ihr noch nie erlebt. Und so atemberaubend sind diese beiden nun auch nicht. Vielleicht wird sie alt. Dann wird ja eventuell bald ihre Position frei und ich kann der neue, stellvertretende Klinikleiter werden…_

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, doch er bekam es nicht mit.

Carlisle wandte sich zu mir. "Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob du ein Zimmer neben Bella bekommen kannst."

Sofort wurde ich hellhörig. So war sie nicht allzu weit weg von mir und ich fühlte mich etwas wohler, direkt in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Und ich konnte sie auch schneller wieder besuchen.

"Du darfst aber nicht in ihr Zimmer gehen. Das Krankenhaus möchte nicht noch einmal so ein Risiko eingehen. Ich habe gesagt, dass du damit einverstanden bist."

Zuerst starrte ich ihn nur ungläubig an, dann entspannte ich mich wieder. Solange der Arzt in der Nähe war, würde es besser sein, so zu tun, als wäre es kein Problem.

Ich nickte. "Okay."

"Gut. Dann kommen Sie mal mit." Der Doktor lächelte. Er nahm den Bericht und die Blutprobe, dann folgten wir ihm hinaus aus dem Raum und gingen in die Richtung, in der Bellas Zimmer war. Mein Zimmer war ebenfalls ein Einzelzimmer.

"Sobald wir die Ergebnisse haben und ihnen nichts weiter fehlt, können Sie wieder gehen", sagte er zu mir, dann wandte er sich an Carlisle und bedankte sich für seine Hilfe, bevor er ging.

_Dass du das Zimmer nicht verlassen darfst, brauche ich dir ja nicht zu sagen. Bis morgen._

Carlisle grinste, als er ebenfalls hinausging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Ich legte meine Schutzkleidung ab und warf mich auf mein Bett. Die Hände hinter meinem Kopf verschränkt, starrte ich an die Decke.

Ein weiterer Tag, den ich voller Unruhe verbringen musste.

--

**eure meinung? O.o...;)**


	15. Überraschung in der Dunkelheit

_**Chapter 14 (Überraschung in der Dunkelheit)**_

--

_Bellas Sicht_

--

Als Edward sich verabschiedete und mein Zimmer verließ, war ich immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass sie die Ärzte überlisten konnten. Wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie bemerkten, dass er gar kein Blut mehr hatte. Aber soweit würden die Cullens es nicht kommen lassen. Sie mussten um jeden Preis ihr Geheimnis bewahren. Notfalls würden sie einfach verschwinden.

Ich schluckte. Das hieß, dass sie mich hier lassen mussten. In meinem Zustand konnte ich nirgends hin.

Der Gedanke war schrecklich und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um ihn zu vertreiben. Edward würde mich nie alleine lassen. Er hatte versprochen, bei mir zu bleiben.

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles noch vom Schütteln und ich versuchte, den Raum wieder gerade sehen zu können und nicht schief und wackelig.

Eine Schwester kam herein und prüfte meine Werte auf den Monitoren.

Scheinbar war mein Zustand sehr schlimm gewesen, den ganzen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und dem distanzierten Verhalten des Krankenhauspersonals zu urteilen. Und Edwards erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck, als ich wach war, konnte man einfach nicht beschreiben.

Wieder musste ich an ihre derzeitige Lage denken.

"Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie es Edward Cullen geht? Er sollte untersucht werden."

Die Schwester sah mich an und beim Klang seines Namens leuchteten ihre Augen.

"Das ist doch der junge Mann mit den bronzenen Haaren, nicht wahr? Der, der zu diesem blonden Arzt gehört…"

Sie blickte in den Raum und ihre Gedanken schienen in weite Ferne zu rücken.

Das gesamte Krankenhaus musste die Cullens bereits kennen.

"Entschuldigung. Meine Frage?" unterbrach ich ihre Tagträumerei etwas entnervt und sie sah mich an, als hätte ich nie eine gestellt.

"Wie geht es Edward?" erinnerte ich sie.

"Oh. Dr. Mandels untersucht ihn gerade, soweit ich weiß." Bei dem Gedanken daran seufzte sie und betrachtete wieder unbekannte Szenen vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

Normalerweise hätte ich mich darüber aufgeregt, dass sie direkt vor mir von Edward träumte, doch was sie sagte, schob die Sorge wieder in den Vordergrund. _Das durften sie nicht._

Ich warf mir die Decke vom Leib und sprang aus dem Bett. Allerdings viel zu schnell, sodass ich aus Versehen den Tropf aus meiner Haut riss.

Der dumpfe Aufprall, als ich zu Boden fiel, weckte die Schwester wieder auf.

Erschrocken kam sie auf mich zu. "Was machen Sie denn da? Sie dürfen nicht aufstehen."

Ich stöhnte und rieb mir die Stirn. Von dem Blut an meiner Hand würde mir schwindelig und es drehte sich wieder alles.

Widerwillig ließ ich mich von ihr zurück ins Bett helfen. Sie war immer noch wütend.

"Was denken Sie sich dabei? Warten Sie hier. Ich hole schnell etwas für die Wunde."

Hastig ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Ich unterließ einen weiteren Versuch, aufzustehen. Sehr weit würde ich nicht kommen und kriechen hätte auch nichts gebracht.

Der Geruch des Blutes machte mich fast wahnsinnig und ich versteckte meine Hand unter der Bettdecke, um ihn zu ersticken.

Die Schwester war schneller als erwartet wieder da. Sie zog meine Hand hervor, reinigte sie und klebte mir ein riesiges Pflaster auf die Stelle.

Was jetzt kam, hatte ich bereits erwartet und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, als sie die Nadel des Tropfes in eine andere Stelle wieder in meine Haut stach. Der Stich war einfach nur widerlich.

"Das kommt davon", tadelte sie mich und sah mich missbilligend an. "Vielleicht sollte ich Bescheid sagen, dass Sie Gefahr laufen, das Zimmer auf eigene Faust zu verlassen."

Wollte sie vor meinem Zimmer jemanden hinstellen, der Wache hielt, als wäre ich ein Schwerverbrecher?

"So ein Quatsch. Ich werde schon nicht wieder versuchen, herumzulaufen. Ich komm wahrscheinlich eh nur bis zum Fußende des Bettes."

"Wohl wahr." Sie lachte und durch ihren Mundschutz klang es erstickt.

Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen als sie fertig war, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

"Und ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie liegen bleiben?"

"Ja."

Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, war ich froh, alleine zu sein und dachte wieder über Edward nach. Dass er bereits untersucht wurde, gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich lauschte angestrengt, um eventuelle Schreie zu hören, wenn sie mitbekamen, dass er nicht normal war.

Bis jetzt war allerdings alles ruhig.

Plötzlich überkam mich die Müdigkeit wie ein Schlag.

Hatte die Schwester mir etwa, ohne dass ich es mitbekommen hatte, ein Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt? Kein Wunder, dass sie sich mit meiner Antwort zufrieden gegeben hatte.

Ich fluchte innerlich, bevor mich der Schlaf endgültig übermannte.

--

Schreie waren auf dem Flur zu hören, als ich wach wurde, und Leute liefen durcheinander.

Aus Neugier stand ich vorsichtig auf und schlich zur Tür. Ich öffnete sie einen spaltbreit und lugte durch den Schlitz.

Krankenschwestern und Ärzte liefen panisch hin und her und schrieen immerzu etwas unverständliches. Ich schaute weiter hinaus und sah plötzlich Edward mitten im Flur stehen.

Er hatte seine Arme zum Schutz gehoben. Einige standen vor ihm mit Skalpellen und Besen, die sie zu Kreuzen geformt hatten. Einer der Ärzte hatte eine Taschenlampe auf ihn gerichtet - und dachte wahrscheinlich, dass es das Sonnenlicht ersetzen konnte - und war geschockt, dass das Licht seine Wirkung verfehlte. Ein anderer rannte an mir vorbei auf ihn zu, ein abgebrochenes Stuhlbein mit der Spitze nach vorn in seine Richtung haltend.

"Nein!" schrie ich und lief ihm hinterher um ihn aufzuhalten. Ich sprang ihm auf den Rücken und bohrte meine Finger in sein Gesicht. Er schrie auf und wirbelte herum, um mich abzuschütteln.

"Bella!"

Als ich durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, fing mich Edward noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor ich an die Wand knallte. Blitzschnell drehte er sich, als der Arzt mit dem Stuhlbein wieder angerannt kam und es Edward in den Rücken stieß. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen und er sackte auf die Knie. Ich verstand seine Reaktion nicht und sah über seine Schulter. Das Holz steckte tief neben seinem linken Schulterblatt. So tief, dass die Spitze mit Sicherheit sein Herz getroffen hatte. Das war unmöglich. Kein Mensch konnte einem Vampir etwas anhaben. Wieso also?

"Edward?!" Panisch sah ich ihn an und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.

"Ja?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig und jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich immer noch in meinem Krankenbett lag und er neben mir, den Arm um mich geschlungen.

Nur wieder ein Traum.

Es war dunkel draußen. Nur die Stadtlichter fielen ins Zimmer.

Ich setzte mich rasch auf und fiel gleich wieder zurück, weil mir schwindelig wurde.

Edward fing mich auf und legte mich sanft zurück.

"Ganz ruhig. Du bist noch nicht ganz fit."

Mir war relativ egal, wie es mir ging. Ich hatte ganz andere Sorgen.

"Was… Du wurdest doch untersucht und sie wollten dir Blut abnehmen. Wie bist du da wieder herausgekommen?"

Er grinste. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Wie es aussieht, scheine ich eine Menge Zeit zu haben", gab ich bissig zurück. Ich fand das Ganze nicht sehr lustig.

"Na ja, Carlisle hat etwas Blut aus dem Labor entwendet, während Esme, Rosalie und Emmett die Ärztin abgelenkt haben, bevor sie mich untersuchen konnte."

Er kicherte leise.

"Und was ist daran so witzig?"

"Die Ärztin war völlig überfordert mit uns. Carlisle bestand darauf, mich zu untersuchen, doch sie wollte das unbedingt selbst machen."

Das konnte ich mir gut vorstellen. Die Erinnerung an die Krankenschwester von heute Nachmittag reichte dafür aus.

"…Und letztendlich ist sie ohnmächtig geworden."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie dicht bist du ihr denn gekommen?"

"Oh. Eigentlich ga nicht so weit. Aber sie kam in den Genuss, fünf Cullens in ihrer Nähe zu haben." Wieder kicherte er.

"Davon wird man doch nicht ohnmächtig."

"Ja, aber sie hat sich vorher schon total fertig gemacht, als sie immerzu daran dachte, mich endlich zu untersuchen und wir letztendlich bis zum Entkleiden kamen."

Ich riss die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wie bitte!?"

Er streichelte mir beruhigend meine Wange. "Schh… Keine Sorge. Ich hab nur mein Oberteil ein wenig hochgehoben. Mehr nicht. Als sie dann vor Carlisle stand und er ihr tief in die Augen sah, da gab ihr Bewusstsein ganz auf und sie kippte einfach weg."

Irgendwie tat sie mir Leid. Gleich beim ersten Mal auf so viele Cullens zu treffen, ihren Duft zu riechen, ihre honigsüßen Stimmen zu hören und dann auch noch die volle Intensität ihres Blickes zu spüren, musste berauschender sein als die stärkste Droge.

"Die arme Frau." Auch wenn ich mit ihr mitfühlen konnte, musste ich bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

"Es war ganz gut, dass das passiert ist. Schließlich bin ich einer verrückten Ärztin entkommen." Er schüttelte sich, als er das sagte.

"Was ist?"

"Ach nichts. Ich hab mich nur an etwas erinnert."

Sein Lächeln war weich und warm und seine hellbraunen Augen leuchteten beruhigend, während er mir ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich und seine Hand auf meiner Wange verharrte.

"Sag mal, wie haben die anderen denn die Frau abgelenkt?"

Er lachte leise. "Emmett ist über einen Stein gestolpert und Rosalie hat sich benommen, als wäre er von einem Auto überfahren worden. Und dann ist sie durchs ganze Krankenhaus gerannt, um die Ärztin zu holen, wo es doch hier überall nur so von denen wimmelt…"

"Sie ist einfach mit ihr mitgekommen?"

"Nein. Rose hat sie mitgeschleift. Keiner kann einem Vampir entkommen." Er grinste.

Die Frau musste wirklich einiges durchgemacht haben. Ich dachte ein wenig darüber nach, dann fiel mir auf, dass Edward keine Maske trug.

"Und sie lassen dich einfach so wieder zu mir?"

"Nein. Eigentlich darf ich das gar nicht. Ich stehe unter Beobachtung, bis sie das Blut analysiert haben. Mein Zimmer ist gleich nebenan. Ich hab mich heraus geschlichen, sobald es dunkel wurde. Als wenn ich mir von ein paar Menschen verbieten lassen würde, dich zu sehen."

Bei seinem spöttischen Blick musste ich lächeln.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir, während Edward ununterbrochen mein Gesicht berührte. Ich nahm seine Hand, schloss meine Augen und sog seinen verführerischen Duft ein.

"Wie geht es dir jetzt?" fragte er ernst.

"In diesem Augenblick bestens", nuschelte ich in seine Handfläche.

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. "Und ansonsten? Deine Temperatur ist nämlich noch etwas hoch."

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn an. Sorge war wieder in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

"Ja. Ein bisschen warm ist mir. Und ich fühle mich etwas schwach, aber das wird schon."

Er lächelte und strich mir dann gedankenverloren über meine Haare.

"Ich habe wirklich Panik bekommen, als du da am Boden gelegen hast… Und als sich herausgestellt hat, dass du Grippe hast, da… Na ja, ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie es möglich war, dass du sie aus der Vergangenheit mitgebracht hast. So was ist schließlich noch nie passiert. Aber bei dir ist ja immer alles anders als erwartet. Ich hab wirklich gedacht, du würdest genauso enden wie ich."

"Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen", sagte ich, um seine traurige Stimmung zu heben und er lächelte tatsächlich ein wenig. "Ja. Gott sei Dank." Er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn.

Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, betrachtete er das riesige Pflaster auf meiner Hand.

"Und was ist da schon wieder passiert?" Er klang jetzt etwas amüsiert.

"Ich hab mir den Tropf aus Versehen abgerissen, als ich hinter dir herlaufen wollte. Eine Krankenschwester meinte, sie würden dich bereits untersuchen."

"Und du wolltest sie aufhalten."

"Natürlich."

"Bella…" Er nahm meine Hand und presste seine kühlen, steinharten Lippen auf das Pflaster.

"Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

"Du hast doch alles in Katrinas Gedanken gesehen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja…"

"Ich meine das mit der Vergangenheit. Was da alles passiert ist."

"Worauf willst du hinaus?" Seine Ungeduld wurde langsam spürbar.

"Ich wollte wissen, ob… also, ob das früher wirklich so bei dir war mit den arrangierten Ehen", stammelte ich und sah ihn dabei nicht an.

Er grinste, da war ich mir sicher. "In etwa ja."

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und er sah mir beruhigend in die Augen. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern, aber ich hab mich, glaube ich, nie für jemanden interessiert. Wenn du allerdings aufgetaucht wärst, wäre es wahrscheinlich genauso gewesen, wie du es erlebt hast."

Er streichelte meinen Wangenknochen. "Ich muss zugeben, auch wenn ich Kate für die ganze Aktion immer noch umbringen könnte, fand ich die Erinnerungen schön. Natürlich nicht alle. Den Tod meiner Eltern noch einmal zu sehen… Und dann dich, wie du gelitten hast, als ich krank war…"

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. "Tut mir Leid, dass du das alles noch mal sehen musstest."

"Schon in Ordnung. Es ist lange her", sagte er, als er seinen Arm um mich legte und mich noch fester an sich zog.

"Aber die Nacht, in der du dich neben mich ans Klavier gesetzt hast… Die fand ich wirklich schön."

"Danach hast du mal wieder Reißaus genommen", nuschelte ich vorwurfsvoll in sein Hemd.

Er lachte gequält. "Ja. Das muss wohl eine meiner Angewohnheiten sein, immer erst einen Fehler zu machen, bevor ich weiß, was das Richtige ist."

"Eine ziemlich dämliche Angewohnheit."

Er legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn und hob meinen Kopf ein wenig. Die Wucht seines Blickes traf mich mal wieder und mein Gesicht brannte vor Aufregung.

"Jetzt bist du aber wieder sicher in der Gegenwart und ich werde dich nicht mehr verlassen", sagte er mit einer Entschlossenheit, die mein Herz anschwellen ließ, dann legte er sanft seine kühlen Lippen auf meine.

Das Piepen der Monitore wurde schneller und noch bevor mein rasender Pulsschlag die Hitze in meinen ganzen Körper strömen lassen konnte, löste sich Edward bereits wieder von mir.

"Viel zu kurz", schmollte ich schwer atmend unter seinen Lippen, die meine immer noch fast berührten.

Er lachte leise. "Du bist noch viel zu schwach. Ich will das nicht überstrapazieren." Dann küsste er mich auf die Stirn und zog meinen Kopf wieder an seine Brust.

"Ruh dich ein wenig aus."

"Ich will aber nicht schlafen", protestierte ich, doch Edwards Stimme war eisern.

"Je schneller du wieder gesund wirst, desto eher können wir wieder nach Hause."

Das erinnerte mich an etwas.

"Weiß Charlie eigentlich, dass ich im Krankenhaus bin?"

Er zögerte.

"Edward?"

"Nein, weiß er nicht. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass sie dich entlassen, bevor wir zu spät wieder in Forks sind."

"Wieso hast du's ihm nicht erzählt?" wollte ich wissen, auch wenn ich froh war, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Charlies übertriebene Sorge - die wenigen Male, in denen er sie zeigte - konnte ich am wenigsten gebrauchen.

Wieder zögerte Edward mit der Antwort.

"Ich… hatte Angst, er würde dann die Hochzeit abblasen."

Ich schnaubte. Der Grund war völlig absurd, auch wenn Charlie ihm vielleicht wirklich die Schuld für meine Krankheit geben würde.

"Als wenn mein Dad mich davon abhalten könnte, dich zu heiraten."

"Mag sein, aber mir ist es sehr wichtig, dass er damit einverstanden ist."

"Der ewige Gentleman aus dem vergangenen Jahrhundert…" Ich seufzte. Ich wusste, dass es ihm ernst war. Schließlich wollte er immer alles perfekt haben.

Er lachte leise und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Haare. "Und jetzt schlaf, meine Bella."

Ich hörte, wie er leise die Melodie meines Schlafliedes mit seiner samtenen Stimme summte - es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, seit ich es das letzte Mal gehört hatte - und ich gähnte, bevor ich langsam in den Schlaf fiel, während Edward mir ununterbrochen sanft über den Rücken strich.

Eigentlich war mein Traum diesmal angenehm.

Ich saß auf einer Decke unter einem Baum und ich hatte wieder diese Kleider von 1918 an. Neben mir lag Edward. Er schlief und die Sonnenstrahlen ließen sein Gesicht leicht erröten.

Es war der menschliche Edward und der Anblick seines friedlichen Gesichtes gab mir den Impuls, meine Hand zu heben und ihm vorsichtig seine weichen, rotbraunen Haare zur Seite zu streichen. Er regte sich und sog die Luft ein. Als er die Augen aufschlug und mich ansah, lächelte er. Ich verlor mich im Leuchten der grünen Farbe.

Er setzte sich auf und rückte dichter zu mir, um mir liebevoll einen Kuss zu geben. Ich erwiderte ihn und so vergingen ein paar Minuten, bis er sich wieder sanft von mir löste und mir lächelnd in die Augen sah.

Wir wurden von einem wütenden Schreien unterbrochen. Edwards Vater kam mit puterrotem Kopf zu uns gerannt und starrte uns entgeistert an.

"Was machst du da? Heute ist deine Hochzeit! Willst du Katrina etwa sitzen lassen?"

Katrina? Ich sah ihn erschrocken an, doch er achtete nicht auf mich, sondern funkelte nur seinen Vater an.

"Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ablehne. Warum musstest du ihnen wieder zusagen?"

Die Augen von Mr. Masen wurden schmal. "Weil ihre Familie eine gute Partie ist. Und jetzt komm!"

Er zog Edward am Arm und riss ihn auf die Beine.

"Hey!" protestierte er und riss sich wieder los. Sein Vater sah ihn wütend an und Edward war plötzlich überrascht, als er an Mr. Masen vorbeiblickte.

Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah Katrina etwas abseits stehen, im Brautkleid und mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht. Sie schaute entsetzt zu Edward und kam langsam und mit entgegen gestrecktem Arm auf ihn zu.

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und stellte mich neben ihn. Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie sanft.

Auf einmal änderte sich Katrinas Gesichtsausdruck. Keine Traurigkeit war mehr zu erkennen. Stattdessen war jetzt Wut darin. Eiskalte Wut, die mir einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ. Sie nahm Edward gar nicht mehr wahr, sondern starrte nur mich an und kam auf mich zu.

Edward knurrte sie an.

Wie konnte er als Mensch knurren? Mir fiel auf, dass es realer klang als der Rest des Traumes.

Ich öffnete meine Augen. Es war immer noch dunkel draußen, was mich vermuten ließ, nicht sehr lange geschlafen zu haben.

Das Knurren kam definitiv aus Edwards Brust. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und starrte wütend zur Tür. Ich erhob mich ein wenig und sah in die gleiche Richtung. Ich musste schlucken.

Dort standen Tanya und Katrina.


	16. Qual

_So, neues Kapitel... Ich hoffe, euch gefällt´s...;D_

--

_**Chapter 15 (Qual)**_

--

"Was wollt ihr denn hier?" presste Edward mit gedämpfter Stimme hervor.

"Bitte beruhige dich", versuchte Tanya vorsichtig auf ihn einzureden, doch er schnaubte nur.

"Meint ihr nicht, dass das der falsche Zeitpunkt ist?" Spöttisch funkelte er Katrina an.

Tanya sah aus, als würde sie angestrengt versuchen, die Situation zu entschärfen, während Katrina mit reumütigem Blick immerzu zwischen Edward und mir hin und her blickte.

"Bella…" sagte sie und ging dabei einen Schritt auf mich zu.

"Komm ihr nicht näher!" befahl Edward und beugte sich dabei ein wenig vor, den Arm schützend vor mir abgestützt. Kate verharrte sofort in ihrer Bewegung und sah ihn erstaunt und zugleich ängstlich an. Der scharfe Ton in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

"Edward, was…?" wollte ich wissen und sah ihn an.

Er starrte immer noch zu Katrina, als er mit einem verachtenden Ton antwortete.

"Sie will sich bei dir entschuldigen."

Das letzte Wort betonte er so, als wäre es das lächerlichste, was er je gehört hätte.

"Oh" war alles, was mir dazu einfiel, als ich zu Katrina blickte, die immer noch wie versteinert dastand. Jetzt sah sie nicht mehr so ängstlich aus wie am Anfang und Entschlossenheit stand in ihrem Gesicht.

Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, war zu spüren.

Wieder wagte sie einen Versuch, auf mich zuzukommen und Edward saß plötzlich nicht mehr neben mir, sondern stand direkt vor ihr.

Auch wenn ich es in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, war ich mir doch fast sicher, dass jeder einzelne seiner Muskel gefährlich zuckte.

Tanya stellte sich zwischen die beiden, hielt Edward an den Armen fest und versuchte, ihn ein Stück zurück zu schieben, doch er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

"Edward, bitte. Sie hat ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen wegen der ganzen Sache."

"Lass mich los", zischte er, ohne den Blick von Kate abzuwenden und schüttelte ihre Hände ab.

"Edward. Könntest du nicht wenigstens _versuchen_, sie zu verstehen", flehte sie.

"Da gibt es nichts zu verstehen. Entweder man hat sich unter Kontrolle oder nicht."

Scheinbar wollten die beiden nichts Böses. Aber Edwards aggressive Haltung machte die Situation nicht gerade entspannter. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie drohte, jeden Augenblick zu eskalieren.

Irgendetwas musste ich unternehmen.

"Edward…" setzte ich an und wollte aufstehen. Dummerweise verhedderte ich mich in der Bettdecke und wäre beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen, wenn zwei ziemlich muskulöse, kalte Arme mich nicht noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen hätten und mich zurück setzten. Es waren nicht Edwards und als ich aufblickte, sah ich in das Gesicht meines persönlichen Teddybären. "Emmett!"

Er kicherte. "Immer bereit für das nächste Unglück, was?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht, dann sah ich, dass Rosalie, Esme und Carlisle ebenfalls im Zimmer waren. Sie blickten überrascht zwischen Edward, Tanya und Kate hin und her.

Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie die Tür aufgegangen war, geschweige denn wieder zu.

Edward hatte sich kurz zu mir gedreht und als er sah, dass alles in Ordnung war, wandte er sich fragend an Carlisle und dann wieder zu Katrina.

"Verschwindet auf der Stelle", zischte er und seine Stimme bebte.

"Edward, nicht so laut", warnte Carlisle ihn und ging auf ihn zu, doch er reagierte gar nicht.

Emmett saß auf meinem Bett und betrachtete das ganze Spiel mit voller Konzentration. Seine Züge waren nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern wachsam.

Esme kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich herzlich.

"Oh, Bella. Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Als sie sich von mir löste, sah sie mir freundlich in die Augen und legte ihre Hand auf meine Wange. Ich lächelte zurück.

Sie setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern, wobei sie jetzt ebenfalls zu den anderen blickte.

Alle waren so angespannt und ich wusste nicht, warum. Gut, Katrina hatte mich in die Vergangenheit befördert, aus der ich beinahe nicht wieder herausgekommen wäre, doch es tat ihr offensichtlich von ganzem Herzen Leid.

"Edward, wenn sie sich wirklich entschuldigen will, dann lass sie doch."

Katrina sah mich jetzt hoffnungsvoll an, während Edward nur fassungslos zu mir starrte.

"Bella! Ist dir nicht klar, was für ein Glück du gehabt hast? Es ist fast unmöglich, wieder aus so einem Koma aufzuwachen. Die wenigsten haben es in den letzten tausend Jahren geschafft."

Ich musste schlucken bei dem Gedanken und ein Schauder lief mir den Rücken herunter, doch ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen.

"Sie hat es doch nicht absichtlich gemacht. Und wenn ich dieses Glas nicht fallen gelassen hätte, dann…"

"Was hat das damit zutun? Ich hab ihr sogar gesagt, dass sie nicht einmal daran denken soll, es zu versuchen." Seine Wut konnte er nicht mal mir gegenüber verbergen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas von ihm hörte. Er hatte es schon einmal erwähnt und jetzt erinnerte ich mich auch wieder an sein Verhalten, seid wir in Denali angekommen waren. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

"Wenn du von vornherein vor so was Angst gehabt hast, wieso hast du mich dann überhaupt mitgenommen?"

Plötzlich wanderten alle Blicke zuerst zu mir und dann zu Edward. Mir war, als würden sie den Atem anhalten, die Antwort abwartend.

Auf diese Frage war Edward nicht gefasst und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte mir nicht antworten. Das war offensichtlich.

"Edward", beharrte ich.

Rosalie ging einen Schritt vor und sah kurz zu ihm. Doch als er sie anfunkelte, gefroren ihre Bewegungen zu Eis.

"Nein!" zischte er sie an. Sie starrte wütend zurück.

"Sie hat ein Recht, es zu erfahren."

"Aber nicht jetzt." Sein bestimmender Ton ließ Rosalie verstummen und sie verschränkte vorwurfsvoll ihre Arme.

Irgendetwas verheimlichten sie mir. Mal wieder.

"Könnte mir mal jemand verraten, was hier los ist?"

"Später", sagte er jetzt etwas ruhiger. Dann sah er plötzlich erschrocken zur Tür.

"Es kommt jemand."

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war ich alleine im Zimmer. Nur ein Lufthauch zog an mir vorbei, nachdem ich etwas hastig ins Kissen gedrückt wurde.

Ich zog mir die Decke unters Kinn und schloss meine Augen, als die Tür schon aufging und jemand hereinkam.

"Seltsam. Ich bin mir fast sicher, etwas gehört zu haben", flüsterte die weibliche Stimme etwas überrascht.

"Na so was…". kam auf einmal von ihr. Sie ging durch den Raum auf die Außenwand zu und schloss das Fenster, durch das die Vampire anscheinend verschwunden waren.

Als die Krankenschwester wieder zurückkam, spürte ich, wie sie über mich blickte, darauf wartend, eine unnatürliche Regung von mir zu erhaschen, die ihr sagte, dass ich nicht schlief.

Ich versuchte, so natürlich wie möglich zu atmen, um ihren Verdacht nicht zu bestätigen. Das war allerdings schwerer als erwartet.

Mir kam es vor, als würde sie ewig dort stehen bleiben. Ich wollte wissen, was sie machte, doch ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen, aus Angst sie würde es bemerkten, wenn ich sie auch nur ein Stück weit öffnete.

Dann endlich entfernte sie sich von meinem Bett und ging zu Tür. Mir war, als hätte sie etwas von "…nach dem jungen Mann nebenan sehen…" gemurmelt und kicherte dabei.

Normalerweise sollte ich hoffen, dass Edward wieder in seinem Zimmer war, und eigentlich war ich mir ja auch ziemlich sicher, dass er es geschafft hatte, doch dieses Krankenhaus machte mich noch wahnsinnig.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ging die Tür auch schon wieder auf. Von den Cullens konnte es keiner sein, noch Tanya oder Katrina. Dafür waren die Schritte zu plump. Es war ein Mensch.

Ich fragte mich, warum noch jemand kam, um nach mir zu sehen. Die eine Schwester war meiner Meinung nach genug gewesen, um meine Werte zu kontrollieren.

Nichtsdestotrotz tat ich weiterhin so, als würde ich schlafen.

Die Schritte waren ungewöhnlich vorsichtig. So als würde die Person versuchen, nicht allzu laut zu sein. Dann blieb sie vor meinem Bett stehen.

Eine riesige, grobe Hand berührte zittrig mein Gesicht und strich langsam darüber. Über meine Haare, meine Ohrläppchen, meine Wangen, meine Augenbrauen, meine Augenlider, meine Nase, meine Lippen…

Mir wurde unheimlich zumute. Ich riss die Augen auf, um zu sehen, wer dort vor mir stand.

In der Dunkelheit konnte ich nicht sehr viel erkennen, doch das Leuchten seiner kleinen, schmalen Augen war deutlich. Er war schon etwas älter und trug, wenn ich es richtig erkannte, einen Reinigungsanzug. Er musste zum Personal gehören.

Er lächelte mich an. Es war ein freundliches Lächeln und dennoch trieb es mir die Panik ins Blut.

Es war, als würde sich viel mehr dahinter verstecken als es schien.

Mein Körper erstarrte.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch noch bevor ich einen Ton herausbringen konnte, hatte er seine schweißnasse Hand auch schon auf meinen Mund gepresst und bei seinem heißen Atem und seinem Mundgeruch, als sein Gesicht plötzlich nur noch Millimeter von meinem entfernt war, wurde mir übel.

"Schh… ganz ruhig, kleines Mädchen. Daddy will dir nichts tun. Daddy will nur ein bisschen spielen."

Meine Augen waren vor Angst geweitet. Ich wünschte mir, Edward könnte meine Gedanken hören, damit ich ihm zurufen konnte. Nur einmal. Nur dieses einzige Mal.

Aber womöglich war immer noch die Krankenschwester bei ihm und wenn er versuchen sollte, ihre Gedanken auszublenden, würde er auch nicht die von diesem Verrückten hören.

Verdammt.

Ein euphorisches Leuchten umgab wieder seine Augen, als er etwas schmales hervorzog, das im Stadtlicht, das durchs Fenster schien, blitzte.

Es war ein Messer. Nein, eher ein Skalpell, der Form nach zu urteilen.

Jetzt blickte er mich entschuldigend an. "Weißt du, Daddy wäre schon viel früher gekommen, aber es macht ja keinen Spaß, wenn du nicht wach bist, nicht wahr?"

Langsam ließ die Taubheit in meinen Gelenken nach und ich versuchte, seine Hand von meinem Gesicht wegzureißen. Doch ich war noch zu schwach und selbst wenn ich meine volle Kraft hätte einsetzen können, wäre es nicht genug gewesen. Er war zu stark.

Er presste meinen Kopf so sehr in das Kissen, dass ich kaum in der Lage war, ihn zu bewegen.

Während ich mit meinen Händen weiterhin versuchte, ihn von mir zu lösen, strampelte ich mit meinen Beinen unter der Bettdecke und hoffte, ihn zu treffen. Und ein einziges Mal hatte ich es sogar geschafft. Der Stoß überraschte ihn und er schnitt sich aus Versehen in die Hand, die auf meinem Mund lag, als er mit dem Skalpell gefährlich nahe an mein Gesicht kam.

Bei dem Geruch des Blutes, das direkt unter meiner Nase war, wurde mir schneller schwindelig als erwartet. Meine Augen drehten sich nach hinten und die Übelkeit lähmte meine Bewegungen.

Ich konnte nicht durch den Mund atmen wie sonst. Ich musste durch die Nase atmen.

"Jetzt sieh dir an, was du gemacht hast. Daddy hat sich geschnitten."

Seinen vorwurfsvollen Ton nahm ich kaum wahr.

Ich fragte mich, warum niemand zur Hilfe kam. Das Haus war voll von Vampiren, aber kein einziger war hier.

In diesem Moment passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal. Die Hand des Mannes ließ abrupt von mir los. Eine schmale, kalte Hand legte sich auf meine Wange und eine engelsgleiche, weiche Frauenstimme fragte immer wieder "Bella?"

Ein dumpfer Aufprall war zu hören und als ich meine Augen ein Stück öffnete, konnte ich Katrina sehen, wie sie nach unten blickte. Ich drehte mich ein wenig und sah jetzt, dass der Mann reglos auf dem Boden lag.

Dann sah sie besorgt zu mir.

"Bella, alles in Ordnung?"

Ich drehte mich wieder zurück und bemerkte jetzt, dass es Tanyas Hand war, die auf meinem Gesicht ruhte.

"Was…?" Meine Stimme versagte.

"Geht es dir gut? Hat er dir irgendetwas getan?" fragte sie jetzt eindringlicher.

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Der Schock stand mir immer noch in den Knochen.

Tanya atmete erleichtert aus.

"Gott sei Dank. Eigentlich waren wir auf Carlisles Rat hin auf dem Weg nach Hause, aber als wir an diesem Kerl vorbeigegangen sind, meinte Kate, dass er ihr komisch vorkommt. Also sind wir ihm gefolgt."

Auch ich war irgendwie erleichtert. Sie hatten mir gerade das Leben gerettet.

In diesem Moment kam Edward ins Zimmer.

Er blickte panisch zu mir, dann zu Tanya und Kate und dann zu dem Mann am Boden.

"Mr. Cullen! Es ist Ihnen verboten das Zimmer zu verlassen, geschweige denn das von Ms. Swan zu betreten", hörte ich eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme im Flur sagen, als er gerade einen Schritt ins Zimmer machen wollte.

Er sah zu ihr und dann wieder zu uns.

Tanya und Katrina wussten, was sie zutun hatten und schon in der nächsten Sekunde waren sie durchs Fenster verschwunden.

In dem Augenblick stand Carlisle plötzlich hinter Edward. Er sah etwas überrascht aus, als er ihn sah und bemerkte, dass auch die Schwester Edward ertappt hatte. Dann sah er ins Zimmer. Erst zu dem Mann und dann in mein Gesicht, dass immer noch keine Farbe hatte. Das Blut war noch nicht zurückgekehrt und der Schreck saß noch tief.

"Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er erschrocken.

Edwards Lippen bewegten sich so schnell, dass nur Carlisle verstehen konnte, was er sagte.

Jetzt war auch die Krankenschwester an der Tür. Sie funkelte Edward wütend an, oder versuchte es zumindest. Seine und Carlisles Gegenwart machten es ihr sichtlich schwer.

Als sie ebenfalls ins Zimmer spähte und das Licht einschaltete, riss sie die Augen auf.

"Holen Sie sofort die Polizei." Carlisle hatte sich wieder gefasst.

Die Frau nickte nur, hielt aber noch kurz inne und sah zu Edward.

"Sie müssen wieder zurück in Ihr Zimmer. Sie haben nicht einmal die Schutzkleidung an."

Er nahm sie gar nicht wahr, sondern sah nur zu mir. Ich wusste, er wollte herkommen, doch die Anwesenheit der Schwester hinderte ihn daran.

Carlisle sprach stattdessen mit der Frau. "Das hat sich erledigt. Die Ergebnisse der Proben sind bereits da. Es sind keine Erreger vorhanden. Deswegen bin ich eigentlich gekommen."

Sie sah etwas überrascht, dann erleichtert aus. "Dennoch sollte er nicht ins Zimmer gehen. Sonst könnte es sein, dass er sich doch noch ansteckt."

Carlisle nickte. "Und Sie sollten jetzt endlich die Polizei rufen."

Sie lief daraufhin den Flur entlang. Ich konnte hören, wie ihre Schritte leiser wurden.

Als sie außer Sichtweite war, saß Edward auch schon neben mir und hielt mich fest im Arm.

"Es tut mir leid. So wahnsinnig leid. Ich hab es nicht gesehen", entschuldigte er sich mit gequälter Stimme und presste seine Lippen auf meine Haare. Langsam löste sich meine Starre. Ich zog ihn noch fester an mich und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Brust.

"Was hat sie gemacht?" nuschelte ich in sein Hemd. Er wusste, wen ich meinte.

Ich spürte, wie sein Körper sich anspannte. "Das Gleiche, was sie auch bei dir gemacht hat."

Das bedeutete, dass sein Verstand jetzt irgendwo in der Vergangenheit einer seiner Vorfahren umherwanderte. Ich schauderte.

"Müsste er nicht langsam mal wieder aufwachen?"

Edward war immer noch angespannt.

"Das wird er nicht."

Ich löste mich von ihm und sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Sein Mund hatte sich zu einer schmalen Linie geformt.

"Kate hat bereits gesehen, dass er nicht wieder zurückkommt. Ich hab's in ihren Gedanken gelesen. Und ehrlich gesagt ist mir das auch ganz recht. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit ihm machen würde, wäre er wieder wach."

Ich sah ihn an und legte eine Hand auf seine kalte Wange. An die Nacht in Port Angeles, als er mich vor den vier Männern in der Dunkelheit gerettet hatte, konnte ich mich noch zu gut erinnern. Wie wütend er damals war und wie viel Anstrengung es ihn gekostet hatte, sie nicht zu _zerreißen_.

Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und er zog mich noch fester an sich, wobei er mir ununterbrochen über den Rücken strich.

Plötzlich versteifte sich sein Körper.

"Ich bin bald wieder da." Er gab mir hastig einen kühlen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er auch schon wieder im Flur stand, in dem mittlerweile auch Esme, Rosalie und Emmett waren.

Edward erklärte ihnen schnell die Situation. Emmetts Knurren war so laut, dass sogar ich es hören konnte. Auf einmal erstarrten sie und Edward bedeutete ihnen, nach draußen zu gehen.

Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass dieser Kerl sich ja geschnitten hatte.

Carlisle hatte unterdessen die Schutzkleidung angezogen und kam ins Zimmer, als im gleichen Augenblick die Krankenschwester mit ein paar weiteren Personen in Schutzkleidung, die offenbar zum Personal gehörten, angelaufen kam und ins Zimmer zeigte.

Carlisle hatte sich bereits über den reglosen Körper des Mannes gebeugt und fühlte seinen Puls.

Als einer der Ärzte zu ihm ging und fragte, was mit ihm sei, antwortete er mit seiner professionellen, ruhigen Art eines Mediziners.

"Wie es scheint, is er bewusstlos. Ich kann keine weiteren Anzeichen für Verletzungen erkennen, außer der Schnittwunde an seiner Hand."

Der Arzt nickte und sah dann zu mir.

"Und wie geht es Ihnen?"

Obwohl seine Stimme sogar durch den Mundschutz klar und deutlich war, hatte ich ihn nicht gehört. Erst als Carlisle auf mich zukam und vorsichtig "Bella?" sagte, regte ich mich und sah ihn an.

Ich schluckte und versuchte, ein wenig zu lächeln. "Mir… geht es gut."

Als ich kurz zu Edward sah, spürte ich seine Zerrissenheit zwischen dem Drang, wieder herzukommen und der Vorsicht, nicht wieder einer Untersuchung zum Opfer zu fallen.

"Was genau ist denn eigentlich passiert?"

Ich starrte ihn an. Ich wusste nicht, wie oder was ich überhaupt sagen sollte.

Carlisle unterbrach die Stille.

"Das können wir sie immer noch fragen, wenn sie sich etwas beruhigt hat."

Im nächsten Augenblick waren bereits ein paar Beamte da und das Krankenhauspersonal brachte den Körper aus dem Zimmer.

Einer der Beamten wollte zu mir, doch die Krankenschwester wies ihn an, vorher die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen einzuhalten. Ein paar Minuten später kam er auch schon wieder und stellte sich neben mein Bett, einen Notizblock und einen Stift gezückt.

Das Krankenhauspersonal wurde indes angewiesen, wieder ihren Aufgaben nachzugehen, was sie allerdings eher widerwillig taten.

Carlisle hatte mein Zimmer nicht verlassen und saß jetzt auf einem Stuhl neben mir.

Der Polizist befragte mich über das Geschehene und ich hatte Mühe, alles richtig zu ordnen und ihm jedes Detail zu schildern.

Tanya und Kate ließ ich aus. Stattdessen erzählte ich, dass der Mann einfach plötzlich umgekippt war.

Während des Gespräches sah Carlisle plötzlich überrascht zu Edward, der ihn ungeduldig anschaute. Er stand auf und ging zu ihm. Die beiden unterhielten sich so leise und so schnell, dass es aussah, als würden sie sich nur anstarren. Dann ging Carlisle auf einmal mit schnellen Schritten den Flur entlang und war verschwunden.

Edward lächelte mich beruhigend an, als er meinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Beamten, wobei seine Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen.

Der Polizist riss mich aus meiner Trance und ich versuchte, mich wieder auf seine Fragen zu konzentrieren.

Als er fertig war, bedankte er sich und ging.

In dem Augenblick kam Carlisle auch schon wieder. Er nickte Edward zu, der daraufhin in Windeseile verschwunden war, und kam in mein Zimmer.

Ich sah ihn an und sein besorgter Blick ließ mich doch tatsächlich das Ganze für kurze Zeit in den Hintergrund schieben. Sobald ich allerdings wegsah, kam alles wieder.

"Soll ich dir etwas geben, damit du besser schlafen kannst?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und gab mir Mühe, zu lächeln. Das, was ich gerade brauchte, konnte er mir nicht geben. Edward.

"Meinst du, er könnte vielleicht hier bei mir im Zimmer bleiben? Er steht jetzt doch nicht mehr unter Beobachtung, oder?" Hoffnungsvoll sah ich ihn an und er lächelte.

"Darüber haben wir gerade geredet. Ich habe den Arzt gefragt, ob es in Ordnung wäre. Zuerst war er alles andere als begeistert, doch als ich ihm versprochen habe, dass Edward nichts unvernünftiges machen wird und du dich nach dieser ganzen Sache wohler fühlst, wenn er hier bleibt, stimmte er widerwillig zu."

Ich starrte ihn an und fragte mich, welche Mittel er diesmal eingesetzt hatte.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er mich, als er meinen Blick sah.

Ich schüttelte ehrfürchtig meinen Kopf.

Das einzige, was mich jetzt störte, war die Wartezeit bis Edward wieder hier war.

Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, kam er im nächsten Augenblick auch schon zur Tür herein, wieder die Schutzvorkehrungen tragend.

"Ich bleibe in der Nähe, damit nicht wieder das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal passiert."

Edward nickte Carlisle wortlos zu, während er auf mich zukam.

Die Tür schloss sich und er nahm seine Maske ab, als er das Licht wieder ausschaltete.

Ich stellte mich auf meine Knie, doch das leichte Schwindelgefühl, das sich einstellte, ließ mich nach vorne fallen. Edward fing mich noch rechtzeitig auf und musste unweigerlich kurz grinsen.

Seine Züge waren wieder besorgt, als er mein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und mit den Daumen über meine Wangen strich.

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Jetzt ja", sagte ich und spürte, wie eine Träne sich lautlos aus meinen Augen stahl. Wahrscheinlich die Nachwirkung des Schocks oder einfach nur die Freude darüber, dass nichts weiter passiert war und Edward vor mir stand.

Er beugte sich zu mir und küsste sie weg. Dann presste er seine kühlen Lippen auf meine Stirn, setzte sich aufs Bett und zog mich auf seinen Schoß.

Mein Adrenalin von vor ein paar Minuten war aufgebraucht und ich fröstelte ein wenig. Edward nahm die Bettdecke und wickelte mich darin ein.

Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und eine Weile saßen wir schweigend da, während er mit seiner Hand immer wieder über meine Haare fuhr - ganz langsam vom Ansatz bis zu den Spitzen.

Es konnte sonst etwas passiert sein, doch wenn er da war, beruhigte mich das ungemein.

"Ich frag mich, was dieser Kerl überhaupt wollte", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

"Die Polizei hat eine Vermutung. Auch wenn sie die erst überprüfen müssen."

"Welche?" wollte ich wissen und versuchte, es so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Er zögerte, ehe er eine Antwort gab.

"In Alaska ist… seit ein paar Monaten ein… Serienmörder unterwegs…"

Ich musste schlucken.

"…Er mischt sich wohl unter das Personal von öffentlichen Einrichtungen, arbeitet ein paar Tage dort, um einen Überblick über die Leute zu bekommen und dann… sucht er sich daraus sein Opfer…"

Während er das sagte, zog er mich fester an sich. Ich zitterte bei dem Gedanken über das, was er erzählte.

"Und was für Opfer sind das immer?" So sehr mich die Vorstellung auch ängstigte, so neugierig war ich doch auch über das Ganze.

Edwards Hände verharrten an meiner Schulter und seine Fingerspitzen drückten mir so sehr ins Fleisch, dass es fast wehtat.

"Weiblich… zierlich… lange, braune Haare… hübsch… und meistens gerade nicht in der Lage, sich sonderlich zu wehren…"

"Und was macht er dann mit ihnen?" Ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Ich musste ihn weiter fragen, doch er gab keine Antwort.

"Edward?"

"Nicht heute. Ein andermal." Sein Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, doch ich antwortete trotzdem.

"Aber das sind nur Vermutungen. Der hier muss das ja nicht gewesen sein, oder?"

Seine Klammerung löste sich jetzt ein wenig. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich die nächsten Wochen ein paar blaue Abdrücke von Fingerspitzen an meiner Schulter sehen würde und ich konnte spüren, wie es an der Stelle unter der Haut pochte.

"Ganz richtig."

"Wenn er es allerdings war, dann könnte er jetzt niemandem mehr etwas antun."

"So sieht es wohl aus." Für einen ewig langen Moment presste er seine steinharten, kalten Lippen auf meine Stirn.

"Du solltest jetzt schlafen."

"Und du bleibst hier." Eigentlich wusste ich dass bereits, dennoch wollte ich es von ihm bestätigt haben.

"Ich lasse dich nicht eine einzige Sekunde mehr aus den Augen."

Ich lächelte ihn an. Einen Augenblick sah er mir in die Augen und die Röte, die mir ins Gesicht stieg, konnte er hundertprozentig durch die Dunkelheit hindurch sehen. Dann verschmolzen seine kühlen, steinharten Lippen plötzlich mit meinen.

--

Die nächsten Tage waren die reinste Qual.

Ich konnte spüren, wie es mir langsam besser ging, doch die Ärzte beharrten darauf, mich noch ein bisschen unter Beobachtung zu stellen.

Edward wich wie versprochen kein einziges Mal von meiner Seite.

Sobald jemand auf dem Weg hierher war, hatte er bereits Carlisles Gedanken gelesen, entfernte sich ein wenig von mir und rückte seine Kleidung zurecht - inklusive Mundschutz.

Immer wenn eine Schwester oder ein Arzt kam, um nach mir zu sehen, spannte er sich an. Seit dem Zwischenfall traute er keiner einzigen Person des Personals mehr und jedes Mal wenn sie eine untypische Bewegung machten, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Körper in den Angriff wechselte.

Die Schwestern, die es schwer hatten, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren, mochten anfangs vielleicht noch vor sich hinträumen, doch sobald sich Edwards Haltung kaum merklich änderte, wirkten sie verwirrt und irgendwie ängstlich, auch wenn sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht erklären konnten, warum.

Es amüsierte mich und ich grinste dabei in mich hinein.

Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war der Mann wirklich der gesuchte Mörder gewesen.

Er lag immer noch in diesem Krankenhaus und die Ärzte konnten sich sein Koma nicht erklären.

Wir wussten es besser, doch diese Tatsache half den Leuten hier wenig, da sie es nicht erfahren durften.

Esme, Rosalie, Emmett und Carlisle leisteten uns ab und zu Gesellschaft und sobald Edward bestätigte, dass niemand hierher unterwegs war, umarmte mich Esme herzlich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich war froh, dass sie da waren. So verging die Zeit wenigstens ein bisschen.

Emmett spielte mit mir Schach. Womöglich war er froh, einmal gegen jemanden zu spielen, der nicht schon im Voraus wusste, welche Züge er plante.

Edward saß allerdings neben mir und hielt seine Hand hinter meinem Rücken. Jedes Mal wenn Emmett am Zug war, deutete er mit seinen Fingern die Zahlen der Felder, auf denen die Figuren standen, an und dann, auf welche Felder sein Bruder sie setzen würde.

Die ganze Anstrengung war aber umsonst, denn seine sanften Berührungen ließen mich unwillkürlich schaudern und machten es mir schwer, mich überhaupt auf das Spiel selbst zu konzentrieren. Jedes Mal, wenn ich zu lange für meinen Zug brauchte, sagte Emmett argwöhnisch mit seiner melodischen Stimme "Bella" und ich starrte ihn erschrocken an.

Edward kicherte leise neben mir. Ich stieß ihm mit meinem Ellenbogen in die Seite, doch verursachte das nur bei mir den geplanten Schmerz und ich stöhnte auf.

Er nahm ihn behutsam in seine Hände und legte seine kalten Lippen darauf. Sein kitzelnder Atem gab mir eine Gänsehaut und meine Atmung geriet ins Stottern. Das Spiel hatte ich längst vergessen.

"Edward, könntest du bitte aufhören, Bella abzulenken?" Emmett war beleidigt.

Edward lachte, legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Dann grinste er Emmett verschlagen an. "Tut mir Leid. Ich kann mich einfach nicht beherrschen."

Ich prustete los und die anderen lachten ebenfalls mit.

Emmett schmollte und ich beeilte mich mit meinem Schachzug.

Am dritten Tag nach dem Vorfall teilte uns der Arzt mit, dass ich entlassen werden konnte.

Die Cullens und ich waren sichtlich erleichtert. Edward konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich aus diesem Krankenhaus zu verschwinden.

Bevor wir gingen, bekamen wir noch ein paar Medikamente, die ich einnehmen musste. Falls sich mein Zustand wieder verschlechtern würde, sollte ich umgehend wieder zurückkommen.

Edward schnaubte verächtlich, als wir in die kühle Außenluft traten, die mir angenehm ins Gesicht wehte.

"Als wenn ich je wieder hierher kommen würde." Er hatte seinen Arm fest um meine Taille geschlungen. Stolpern war ausgeschlossen.

Emmett lachte ständig neben uns. "Hast du die Schwestern gesehen? Ich glaub, die haben fast angefangen loszuweinen."

Edward grinste ihn an und Rosalie… Ja, Rosalies Ausdruck konnte ich nicht richtig deuten. Es war etwas zwischen Erhabenheit, Selbstzufriedenheit und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Wut.

"Hat sich die Ärztin eigentlich wieder erholt?" richtete Edward seine Frage an Carlisle.

"Dr. Mendels? Als sie wieder aufgewacht ist, war sie ganz enttäuscht, dass du bereits untersucht wurdest. Sie wollte es doch tatsächlich noch ein zweites Mal machen. Aber als ihr Kollege sie ansah, als wäre sie nicht ganz bei Trost, ließ sie von der Idee wieder ab."

Edward hob eine Augenbraue und schauderte an meiner Seite. Ich war wirklich froh, endlich draußen zu sein. Die Leute waren doch alle nicht ganz bei Verstand.

Emmett konnte anscheinend über alles lachen und selbst als Rosalie ihn anfunkelte, hörte er nicht auf.

Zwar presste er ein "Tut mir Leid" zwischen seinem Lachanfall hervor, doch das nahm ihm keiner wirklich ab.

Als Edward mich auf dem Rücksitz schob und sich neben mich setzte, sah ich ihn fragend an.

"Wohin fahren wir jetzt eigentlich?"

"Nach Hause. Wohin sonst." Er war etwas verwirrt über meine Frage.

"Könnten wir nicht noch mal zurück nach Denali?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

Alle starrten mich an.


	17. Verflucht

_Tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat...^^°..._

_--_

**Verflucht**

**--  
**

Die ganze Sache ging mir schon etwas länger durch den Kopf.

Ich war es ihnen irgendwie schuldig. Und vielleicht würde Edward auch nicht mehr ganz so sauer auf sie sein. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Freundschaft zwischen den Cullens und Tanyas Familie wegen mir in die Brüche ging. Dass ausgerechnet die beiden mir das Leben gerettet hatten, kam mir da gerade recht.

"Wie bitte?" Edward klang, als hätte er meine Worte nicht richtig verstanden, obwohl das unmöglich war.

"Ich wollte noch mal zurück nach Denali."

"Wieso?"

"Ich will mich bei Katrina und Tanya bedanken. Schließlich haben sie mir das Leben gerettet."

Alle warteten auf Edwards Antwort. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach.

"Das ist gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee", meinte Carlisle, als er nach hinten zu uns blickte.

Edward funkelte ihn an. "Wenn Kate ihr Blut nicht gekostet hätte, wäre sie gar nicht erst im Krankenhaus gewesen und von diesem_Kerl_ überfallen worden."

Mir lief es kalt den Rücken herunter und Edward legte seinen Arm um meine Taille.

Wir standen immer noch auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses.

"Und wenn sie nicht gewesen wären… wer weiß, was passiert wäre, solange du nicht da warst", entgegnete Carlisle.

Edward wandte den Blick ab und sah schuldbewusst aus dem Autofenster.

Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. "Bitte", flehte ich und versuchte, so zuckersüß wie möglich zu klingen.

Er blickte in mein Gesicht und überlegte ungewöhnlich lange.

Ich dachte schon, er würde mir nie eine Antwort geben, doch dann wurden seine Züge ein wenig entspannter. "Na schön."

"Danke." Ich lächelte.

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben und er gab mir einen langen Kuss, während Carlisle das Auto startete und losfuhr.

Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Die meiste Zeit schwiegen wir während der Fahrt. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass Edward die ganze Zeit grübelte. Um seine Stimmung etwas zu heben und vom Thema abzulenken, sprach ich Emmett auf die Stolperaktion an. Er lachte und meinte, dass es riesigen Spaß gemacht hatte. Vor allem das Gesicht der Ärztin war unglaublich gewesen, als er vor dem Krankenhaus auf und ab gehumpelt war. Ich wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen.

"Ich hab nur versucht, mich einmal so zu fühlen wie du", sagte er und grinste breit.

Ich verzog das Gesicht. "Das ist alles nur Tarnung, damit mich jemand auffängt." Verschlagen blickte ich zu Edward.

Er setzte doch tatsächlich sein schiefes Lächeln auf, auch wenn er ein wenig vorwurfsvoll klang. "So oft, wie du in riskante Situationen kommst - und damit meine ich nicht nur das letzte Ereignis -, kann man wohl kaum noch von Tarnung reden."

Meine Augen verengten sich und ich widerstand dem Drang, ihm die Zunge auszustrecken.

Ich lehnte mich schmollend von ihm weg, verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust und starrte die vorbeirauschenden Felder und Bäume an.

"Tut mir Leid", kicherte er schuldig und zog mich wieder an sich, wobei er seine kalten, steinharten Lippen auf meinen Kopf drückte.

Innerlich musste ich grinsen. Ich hatte ihn erfolgreich aufgeheitert.

Das Schweigen, das jetzt eintrat, war angenehmer als das davor.

"Edward?" fragte ich nach einer Weile und klang dabei belanglos, als hätte ich nur eine ganz einfache Frage.

"Hm…?"

"Warum sind wir wirklich weggefahren?" Ich schaute nicht auf, sondern starrte weiter nach draußen.

Edward verkrampfte sich einen Augenblick neben mir.

"Damit du Tanya und die anderen kennen lernst."

Der Grund war so absurd, dass ihm noch nicht einmal ein Kleinkind geglaubt hätte.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir das abkaufe. So wie du dich die letzten Tage benommen hast." Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihm auf.

Er blickte mich mit zusammengepressten Lippen an.

Ich wusste, dass seine nächste Antwort immer noch nicht das war, was ich wissen wollte und als er "Das ist doch jetzt wirk-" ansetzte, hielt ich ihm den Mund zu und wandte mich nach hinten zu Rosalie, die mir scheinbar schon vor ein paar Tagen den wahren Grund nennen wollte.

"Kannst _du_ es mir vielleicht verraten?" bat ich sie und sie blickte mich überrascht an, als hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ausgerechnet sie fragte.

Einen Moment zögerte sie und sah Edward prüfend an, dann öffnete sie den Mund. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Edward meine Hand bereits von seinen Lippen gelöst und in seine gelegt.

"Na schön", seufzte er.

Ich wandte mich wieder zu ihm und wartete geduldig.

"Kannst du dich noch an den Tag erinnern, als ich Charlie um deine Hand gebeten habe?"

Ich nickte.

"Auch daran, dass er etwas niedergeschlagen war und meinte, er hätte etwas Stress auf der Wache?"

Wieder nickte ich. Mir kam es so vor, als wartete Edward auf eine Reaktion meinerseits, die ihm verriet, dass ich bereits verstanden hätte, doch ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung.

Als ich nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort.

"Ich habe seine Gedanken gelesen. Das Problem, das sie haben - oder hoffentlich nur noch _hatten_ - betrifft mehrere unaufgeklärte Zwischenfälle, die in letzter Zeit in der Nähe von Forks aufgetreten sind."

"Was für Zwischenfälle?" wollte ich wissen. Sollte Edward gedacht haben, ich hätte bereits Angst, so musste er zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass es nicht so war. Er musste weitererzählen, doch er zögerte.

"Rosalie?" wandte ich mich an sie, ohne meinen Blick von Edward zu nehmen.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah kurz zu ihm.

Er hob resigniert die Hand. "Schon gut."

Triumphierend hob sich einer meiner Mundwinkel.

"Es sind ein paar… Leichen im Wald um Forks herum aufgetaucht…" Er hielt inne und sah mich prüfend an. Ich versuchte so gut es ging, den Schauer, der mir den Rücken hinunterlief, zu unterdrücken. Ich wollte ihm keinen Grund geben, abzubrechen.

"…Einige sind ziemlich zerfetzt, andere wiederum hatten nur innere, tödliche Verletzungen… Die Polizei hat keine Anhaltspunkte. Deshalb war Charlie auch so deprimiert… und deshalb hat er sich auch so einfach überreden lassen, dich mit nach Denali zu nehmen… Weil er der Meinung war, dass es sicherer für dich ist… Seitdem er denkt, dass du gerne wanderst…"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. "Vielleicht sind sie von Tieren angefallen worden…", schlussfolgerte ich, doch Edward schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Tiere machen sich nicht über Wertsachen her oder versuchen, die Körper zu verstecken. Und Tiere kommen auch nicht so dicht an den Waldrand."

Allmählich dämmerte mir, worauf er hinauswollte. Ich fühlte mich ein paar Monate in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt. Als die Neugeborenen hinter mir her waren. Zu dem Zeitpunkt gab es auch merkwürdige Morde und letztendlich hatte sich alles wie ein Puzzle zusammengefügt, dessen Ergebnis mein Tod sein sollte. Ausgedacht von Viktoria.

Doch den Vampir mit den feuerroten Haaren gab es nicht mehr. Ich hatte gesehen, wie Edward sie in Stücke gerissen und verbrannt hatte. Es blieb also nur eine mögliche Alternative. Auch wenn es mich ein wenig wunderte, dass sie so unsauber arbeiteten. Etwas anderes war in Forks - mit mir drin - nicht möglich.

Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass es irgendwann soweit sein würde. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, dass sie erst ein paar Jahre später auftauchten. Wenn ich bereits ein Vampir war und der Grund ihrer Reise sich somit in Luft auflöste.

"…Volturi…" stieß ich kaum hörbar hervor und starrte an Edward vorbei. "…und sie sind wegen mir hier…"

Hastig schüttelte er seinen Kopf und legte eine Hand auf meine Wange. Er drehte mein Gesicht, sodass ich ihn ansehen musste.

"Es ist keiner von ihnen", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts.

"Aber es gibt sonst niemanden, der…"

"Die Volturi sind nicht so schlampig. Alice hat sie bereits überprüft. Niemand von ihnen ist auf dem Weg hierher."

"Also ein anderer Vampir?"

Frustriert ließ er die Schultern hängen. "Wir haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wer oder was dort ist."

"Und Alice?"

"Das ist auch so eine merkwürdige Sache. Sie kann nichts sehen. Rein gar nichts. Bisher war das nur bei den Werwölfen so. Ich kann selbst nicht glauben, dass es noch jemanden geben soll, der eventuell gegen unsere Fähigkeiten immun sein könnte."

Ich verstand jetzt, warum Edward mit mir diesen Ausflug gemacht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wussten, was vor sich ging, zerrte mit Sicherheit an ihren Nerven und bei meinem Glück wäre ich dem Vampir hundertprozentig in die Arme gelaufen. Falls es denn ein Vampir war. Selbst wenn es ein Mensch sein konnte, der möglicherweise wahllos irgendwelche Leute abschlachtete, hätte das mein Risiko nicht gelindert. Das beste Beispiel dafür war der nächtliche Besucher von vor ein paar Tagen. Über mir lag eindeutig ein Fluch.

Edward hatte mich nach Denali gebracht, um mich aus der Gefahrenzone zu holen, obwohl ihm das wahrscheinlich nicht leicht gefallen war. Im Endeffekt hatte es aber nicht viel gebracht. Ich war schließlich sofort in die nächste Katastrophe gestolpert.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lehnte ich mich zurück zu Edward.

Er betrachtete mich immer noch besorgt. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Ich denke, so langsam hab ich den Dreh raus, mit den ganzen Turbulenzen um mich herum klar zu kommen."

Ich wollte ihn anlächeln, doch dann fuhr ich mit Schreck hoch und hätte mir beinahe den Kopf an der Decke des Vans gestoßen.

"Charlie!"

Edward, der mich wegen meiner abrupten Reaktion eben noch angestrengt musterte, entspannte sich wieder.

"Dem geht es gut. Alice und Jasper sind extra wegen ihm zuhause geblieben, obwohl Alice viel lieber mit dir mitgekommen wäre. Allerdings wurmt es sie ziemlich, dass sie keine Visionen hat. Und bevor sie die ganze Zeit nervös in Denali verbringt, geht sie der Sache lieber selbst auf den Grund."

Erleichtert, dass mein Dad in Sicherheit war, ließ ich mich zurückfallen.

Alice' Ausrede, sie hätte soviel mit der Hochzeit zutun, passte natürlich perfekt, um mir etwas vorzuspielen. Aber wahrscheinlich tat sie das nebenbei sowieso noch.

Edward zog mich fester an sich, während seine freie Hand in meiner lag und ich gedankenverloren damit spielte.

"Ehrlich gesagt, verstehe ich nicht, warum wir überhaupt weggefahren sind. Es ist ja nicht so, dass das Problem gelöst wäre, wenn wir wieder zuhause ankommen."

"Das ist der andere Grund, warum Alice und Jasper zurückgeblieben sind. Um es zu lösen."

Eine meiner Augenbrauen schob sich nach oben. Wenn ich daran dachte, wie die kleine Alice so ein _Problem_ lösen sollte, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Auch wenn ich es mittlerweile besser wissen sollte, machte ich mir um sie Sorgen.

"Und wenn sie es nicht schaffen?"

Edwards Körper spannte sich einen Augenblick an.

"Dann habe ich dich wenigstens für ein paar Tage von der Gefahr ferngehalten… mehr oder weniger…" Das letzte murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. Er machte sich Vorwürfe wegen der Sache mit Katrina. Eindeutig.

"Der Versuch zählt", versuchte ich ihn zu aufzumuntern. "Und bei mir ist das ja alles andere als einfach."

Er lachte gequält.

„Wir sind da", meinte Carlisle plötzlich. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie lange wir bereits unterwegs waren. Edward spannte sich kaum merklich an.

Wir standen wieder vor dem Nationalpark, wie beim ersten Mal.

Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem wir durch den Wald gerannt waren – ich auf Edwards Rücken -, sah ich das riesige Blockhaus zwischen den Bäumen.

Tanya und Kate hatten schon bemerkt, dass jemand kam. Sie standen vor der Tür und machten überraschte Gesichter, als sie uns erkannten.

Edward setzte mich ab, hielt mich jedoch dicht neben sich, den Arm fest um meine Taille geschlungen. Ich blickte kurz zu ihm. Sein Gesicht war eine Steinskulptur. Keine noch so winzige Regung.

Mir war selbst etwas mulmig zumute, doch ich versuchte, nicht daran zu denken.

„Dann wollen wir mal." Ich seufzte und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten auf die beiden atemberaubend schönen Vampire zu. Wobei das Vorankommen sich etwas schwierig gestaltete bei Edwards festem Griff.

--

Es war bereits eine halbe Stunde vergangen, die wir in dem großen Wohnzimmer verbrachten. Ich saß mit Edward auf dem Sofa und hielt eine Tasse Tee in den Händen, die mir Esme gemacht hatte. Die anderen hatten sich im Raum verteilt: Emmett und Rosalie saßen auf den beiden Stühlen am Fenster links von uns, Esme und Carlisle standen hinter dem Sofa und Tanya und Kate neben dem Kamin.

Die Stille breitete sich im ganzen Raum aus und die Nervosität war in jedem Muskel jedes einzelnen zu spüren.

Edward biss die Zähne zusammen. Ich gab ihm einen warnenden Blick, der ihm signalisierte, dass er sich entspannen sollte. Er sah mir nachdenklich in die Augen, dann gab er mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Stirn. Ich fühlte, wie die Anspannung sich in seinem Körper ein wenig legte.

„Warum seid ihr noch mal zurückgekommen?" unterbrach Tanya das Schweigen.

„Bella bestand darauf", meinte Carlisle in ruhigem Ton. Überrascht blickte sie zu mir.

Ich räusperte mich kurz, um eine feste Stimme zum Sprechen zu haben, und stellte die Tasse weg, bevor ich sie eventuell noch fallen ließ.

„Ja, also ich… wollte mich bei euch bedanken. Dafür, dass ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt." Ich lächelte sie verlegen an.

„Oh. Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Nach allem, was passiert ist, war das das mindeste, was wir tun konnten." Sie lächelte mich ebenfalls an.

„Ich wollte es trotzdem noch einmal sagen. Und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch alle wegen mir streitet."

Hatte ich das gerade wirklich zu Tanya gesagt? Bei der ich mir doch die ganze Zeit Sorgen gemacht hatte, sie würde sich an Edward ranmachen? Eigentlich sollte ich froh darüber sein, wenn es so enden würde. Doch irgendwie würde es mir dann keine Ruhe lassen. Das wusste ich.

„Bella?" Kate hatte sich jetzt zu mir gewandt und ihre samtene Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie war einen Schritt dichter gekommen. Edward versuchte so gut es ging, seine Abwehrhaltung nicht einzunehmen. Ein ganz kleines Zucken war dennoch spürbar. Ich drückte leicht seine Hand und sah ihn kurz an, dann sie.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass es unverzeihlich war und Edward hat allen Grund auf mich wütend zu sein. Ich gebe zu, dass ich es am Anfang nicht verstanden habe. Aber mittlerweile kann ich es mir ein bisschen vorstellen. Irina ist ja auch immer noch wütend auf die Werwölfe."

Edward schnaubte neben mir. „Das ist ja wohl kein Vergleich."

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der wahnsinnig starke Gefühle für jemanden empfinden kann. Eigentlich müsstest du wissen, dass wir, wenn wir jemanden lieben, das von ganzem Herzen tun", verteidigte Tanya sie.

„Ist schon gut." Auch wenn Kate sie ein wenig in ihre Schranken wies, gab sie ihr doch einen dankenden Blick.

„Ich nehm die Entschuldigung an, Katrina. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du es absichtlich gemacht hast." Ich lächelte ein wenig und sie erwiderte es.

„Habe ich nicht. Das würde ich niemals tun. Natürlich gibt es Ausnahmen. So wie bei diesem Kerl. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das." Ihre Augen sahen mich leicht flehend an.

„Ja, dafür bin ich mehr als dankbar. Und Edward auch." Ich sah ihn eindringlich an. „Nicht wahr?"

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte zu mir. Seine Fassade bröckelte langsam. Er konnte mittlerweile nicht mehr so wütend auf sie sein, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Nach schier unendlich langen Sekunden gab er endlich eine Antwort.

„Ja…" Er betrachtete mein gesamtes Gesicht und strich mir sorgsam ein paar Strähnen zur Seite. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Wangen und zog ihn zu mir, damit ich ihm einen dankbaren Kuss geben konnte.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, sah er mir noch einen Augenblick in die Augen, dann wandte er sich zu Kate.

„Danke." Es kam ihm zwar nicht leicht über die Lippen, aber es war ehrlich gemeint. Das wusste ich und Katrina offenbar auch, denn sie entspannte sich augenblicklich.

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, aber mir kam es so vor, als hätten die anderen, die bis jetzt kein einziges Wort gesagt hatten, geseufzt.

Ich konnte sehen wie Esme glücklich lächelte, ebenso wie Carlisle. Emmett grinste ein wenig und sogar Rosalie verzog leicht die Mundwinkel.

--

Als wir wieder aufbrachen, verabschiedeten uns die beiden herzlich. Katrina kam auf mich zu, hielt jedoch kurz inne, um Edward fragend anzusehen. Seine Miene war ernst, dann nickte er aber und Kate umarmte mich.

Ich war etwas überrascht und erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment, ehe ich ihre Umarmung erwiderte.

„Vielen, vielen Dank", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. Dann ging sie wieder ein paar Schritte zurück.

Tanyas Gesichtsausdruck wurde auf einmal ernst, als sie zu Edward sah.

„Alice ruft an, sobald sich etwas neues ergibt", beantwortete er ihre Gedanken.

Ich hatte die Sache, die uns noch bevorstand, völlig verdrängt. Meine gute Laune, die ich zwischendurch hatte, weil sich alle wieder vertragen hatten, verflog im Nu.

Tanya nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht allzu große Schwierigkeiten damit."

„Wir tun unser Bestes", meinte Carlisle zu ihr.

„Wir sollten langsam los, wenn wir noch vor Renées Ankunft wieder zuhause sein wollen."

Edward hob mich auf seinen Rücken und ich schlang meine Arme und Beine fest um ihn.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal." Kate sah hoffnungsvoll zu mir und ich nickte. Eigentlich war mir klar, dass es sobald kein nächstes Mal geben würde. Vielleicht, wenn ich ein Vampir war und wir uns dann eh erst einmal von der Öffentlichkeit fernhalten mussten, aber vorher nicht.

Mittlerweile war es bereits dämmrig geworden und der kalte Wind, der mir beim Rennen ins Gesicht schlug, ließ mich frösteln.

Als wir endlich beim Van ankamen, zitterte ich unaufhörlich.

„Emmett, gibst du mir bitte mal die Decke hinter dir?" Er tat wie ihm geheißen und Edward wickelte mich darin ein. Dankbar kuschelte ich mich an ihn und gähnte.

„Ruh dich ein bisschen aus. Es war ein langer Tag." Er schlang seinen Arm um meine Schulter, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare und legte dann seine Wange auf meinen Kopf.

Als wenn es so einfach war, einzuschlafen. Meine Sorgen ließen mich die ganze Fahrt über zum Flughafen nicht los. Ich hoffte, dass nichts weiter passiert war und es Alice und Jasper gut ging.

Edward schwieg wie der Rest der Cullens. Wahrscheinlich grübelten sie genauso wie ich.

Irgendwann übermannte mich die Erschöpfung doch vollends und ich ließ meine Lider zufallen.

Ich war froh, dass ich dieses mal nichts träumte und das nächste, das ich wahrnahm, war eine Autotür, die gerade zugemacht wurde.

Ich regte mich ein wenig und öffnete meine Augen.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?" Edward trug mich in den Armen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich um. Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Haus der Cullens. Ich hatte den ganzen Flug verpasst.

Emmett kicherte immerzu neben mir und ich sah ihn verwundert an, bevor ich mich an Edward wandte. Er verdrehte nur die Augen, konnte ein kleines Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken. Misstrauisch schoben sich meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, klärte er mich auf. „Du hast die ganze Zeit geschlafen, Bella."

„Ja und?"

„Und alle waren dabei." Jetzt wurde sein Grinsen breiter.

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, was er mir damit sagen wollte. Ich hatte im Schlaf geredet. Und die Cullens hatten es gehört. Wenn Edward mich nicht gerade getragen hätte, wäre ich auf der Stelle im Boden versunken. Ich konnte spüren, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und ich vergrub es in Edwards Brust.

„Wie schlimm ist es denn? Was hab ich gesagt?" nuschelte ich, wobei ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich es hören wollte.

„Du meinst, außer dem Üblichen?"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist denn das Übliche?"

Edward lächelte mich an. „Mein Name. Mehr als… Ich hab aufgehört zu zählen…"

„Und das Nicht-Übliche?"

Jetzt fing er an zu lachen, genauso wie Emmett.

„Teddybär."

Das eine Wort reichte aus und ich wusste, was er meinte. Ich sah zu Emmett und er tätschelte mir liebevoll die Schulter, immer noch sein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Ich mag dich auch, Bella. Und ich weiß jetzt, warum Edward so gerne nachts bei dir ist."

Mein Kopf war so rot, dass sogar eine Tomate neben mir wie ein Vampir aussah.

Emmett seufzte plötzlich. „Ich sollte mal nach Rosalie sehen." Und schon war er in der Tür verschwunden.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn mit ihr?"

„Na ja… Sie war nicht sonderlich davon angetan, dass du ab und zu _Mein Teddybär, Emmett_ gesagt hast. Und ihm hat es auch nichts ausgemacht. Eher im Gegenteil. Ihm gefiel es. Als du dann fertig warst mit reden, sah er etwas enttäuscht aus. Das hat ihr ebenfalls nicht gepasst."

Edward schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Ich fand es eigentlich nicht sehr amüsant. Gerade jetzt, wo ich dachte, dass sich mein Verhältnis zu Rosalie etwas gebessert hatte, musste so etwas in meinen Monologen vorkommen.

Wir waren jetzt bereits in dem großen, hellen Wohnzimmer.

Die ernsten Gesichter der Cullens ließen mich meine kleine Sorge von eben vergessen.

Alice stand neben der Couch und sah Edward an. Seine Miene verzog sich, als er sie anstarrte.

„Das ist unmöglich…" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.


End file.
